Once a Hero, Always a Hero
by musiclover981
Summary: After loosing her father to Doctor Fate, Zatanna didn't know how she could go on without the one person who cared for her the most. His last wish was for his friends and allies to take care of her but, what if Zatanna chose to leave the team and heroics behind?
1. A Fresh Start

**~~~~~Zatanna's POV~~~~~**

I slowly opened my eyes as I removed the Helmet of Fate. It felt good to be back in my own body once again. Standing in front of me waiting was my dad. I smiled right before embracing him.

"Zatanna." my dad said in relief. _'Its finally over! Everything is back to normal'_ He slowly began to pull away from me. "Remember, I love you." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Take care of my girl." Dad looked toward the team and Batman. _'Whats going on?'_

"You have my word." Batman replied. _'No he's not doing what I think he is'_ I thought as my dad nodded as he began to lift the Helmet of Fate.

"No! Dad, please this was my fault! Dad don't! Dad!" I cried out to no avail. It was too late. He had put on the helmet. My dad was gone, taken by Doctor Fate. He turned away from me before I could reach him. He flew into the air, bringing along the defeated sorcerers. In a bright flash of golden light, they were gone.

I fell to my knees in despair. _'This can't be happening. He's gone. All because I made a stupid mistake. This isn't happening'_

* * *

The next day, the team helped me move my stuff from my house to an empty room in the cave.

"My room is right next door." M'Gann said as the last of my belongings was placed here. "If you need anything-"

"Thanks but I...uh...could use a little...alone time right now." I interrupt.

"Of course." Artemis replied. She and M'Gann walked out. Robin reluctantly left after pausing in the doorframe. Once they were gone I sat down on my bed and began to cry.

It's finally hit me that my dad is really gone, and its all my fault. I put on the helmet, and he paid the ultimate price. I should be suffering the consequences not him.

I don't know if I can handle seeing Doctor Fate on the news everyday using my dad like a new coat. It would be a constant reminder of what I caused because I tried to be the hero. Maybe if I wasn't a hero, this wouldn't have happened. If I was normal, I'd still have my dad.

I jumped slightly as one of the boxes fell to the floor. I slowly walked to pick up the contents. I looked inside and see some of dad's charms and magic books.

I nearly start to sob all over again. Memories began to flood my mind of all the times dad helped me with my magic. All those times he was patient with me while training. Now I'll never hear him encourage me or even yell at me. He did it all because he loved me.

I moved the box as I picked up everything. A small charm caught my attention. It was a flat stone with metallic dots. I recognized this charm from one of the walkabouts dad used to go on. He told me this charm would take him to visit a friend of his in another world. He said once I turned 16 he'd take me with him.

A thought began to take form. _'Maybe I could live a normal life in another world. Have a fresh start.'_ I immediately began looking through his spell books. Finally I found what I was looking for.

The spell needed seemed to be simple enough. This is just what I needed. It wouldn't be forever but, I needed to get away to deal with this and be normal for a while.

I dug around through boxes until I found a backpack. Inside I found a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly wrote out a note to the team. They will probably hate me for this but, I have to do this. I set it on the bed.

I close the remaining boxes. "Knirhs lla eht sexob dna rieht stnetnoc ot tif ni ym kcapkcab!" I chanted as all the boxes became smaller. Once the spell was complete I picked up my stuff and placed it inside the backpack.

"Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath as I focused on the stone in my hands before beginning the spell. "Ekat em morf eht mlaer ni hcihw I eil, ot eno ssorca ecaps dna emit!" I cried out as the stone began to glow. The light began to consume me until I felt myself vanish.

I landed in the middle of a street. Before I could get a better look around, I felt dizzy. Soon I felt the ground become closer as I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This story has just been on my mind lately and I wanted to try it out here. I know I have another story going that I'm also working on updating but, I couldn't resist. Hopefully, this one will be well received.** **Anyway please review (no flames please!), follow and favorite if you like. Have a great day!**


	2. Unforeseen Consequences

"I feel like I just did a sparring session with Superman." I spoke opening my eyes. Immediately panic hit me as I took in the unfamiliar room. I could sense a lot of magic. I looked down at the bed I was lying in. _'Where am I?'_

"Good, you're finally awake, child." a voice stated before a man came into view. He had black hair with a matching beard and mustache combo, wearing a dark blue suit with yellow gloves and a yellow belt. He also wore a red cape with an eye on it that gave off magical vibes. Actually, most of the vibes are coming off of him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned. As much as I wanted to use my magic to get out of here, I felt really drained.

"I am Doctor Strange, sorcerer supreme of Earth. We are in my mansion. I brought you here when I sensed the mystical anomaly you caused." the man now known as Doctor Strange informed me. I stated at the sorcerer, unsure what to do next. "And who might you be child?" _'Child? I'm fourteen, about to be fifteen in a few months'_ I thought as I gave him a look. "Your identity is safe with me. Magic user to magic user."

"Zatanna. Zatanna Zatara." I answered with a sigh. Strange's expression changed slightly.

"Zatara? Is your father Giovani Zatara?" I nodded. Before I could react he had me in a hug. After a few awkward moments he let go. "Your father and I are good friends. Once a year he comes to visit me. He told me a lot about you, Zatanna. In fact, I thought you'd be younger than you are." _'I can see why they call him strange'_

Before he could continue rambling my stomach began to rumble making me blush in embarrassment. "You must be hungry. You've been unconscious for three weeks." the sorcerer stated. _'Three weeks?!'_

Before I could question it further, a tray with food began floating towards me. I stared at the food, debating to eat it or not. When a cooky sorcerer gives you food, its best to consider it could be poisoned or an illusion. Eventually my empty stomach won out, so I picked up the ham and cheese sandwich and took a bite. Thankfully, I didn't croak so I finished my meal.

"What did you mean earlier when you said I was unconscious for three weeks?"

"Exactly as it sounds. Your body was at rest for three weeks to compensate for the overuse of magic. The spell you cast was beyond what your body was capable of."

"Well as fun as this has been I should probably head back to my home world." I got out of bed to find the stone.

"My dear, I'm afraid that is impossible." _'He can't be serious...can he?'_ I shook the thought away as I was unable to find the stone.

"S'relevart mrahc ot em!" I looked in my hands to find a stone the same size as the charm but it was missing the metallic dots.

"The Traveler's Charm was not at full power when you used it. That is why it's appearance is different. The charm takes one full year to be restored to full power. When it is restored, it is able to make the trip to and from your world to mine and back again. It will be a year before you can return home." _'No this wasn't_ _supposed to happen!'_

"So I can't go back?" I let the reality of what this meant process in my mind. The man nodded. _'Well Zatanna, you wanted a fresh start.'_

"If you would like you are welcome to stay here. Your father wouldn't appreciate me leaving you alone."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to know how you came into possession of the Traveler's Charm? Giovani is usually careful where he stores his magical items." With that, I began to tell him about my dad becoming the new Doctor Fate.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Zatanna. Giovani is doing what he believes is right. What you did was very heroic. If you wish to continue your heroisms in this world I would be happy to help you train." the sorcerer responded once I was finished.

"Thanks for the offer but, I think I wanna keep the heroics in the past and try being normal." I earned a look from the sorcerer.

"While you may be able to turn your back on being a hero, magic is not that simple. It is a part of you that must be exercised daily. At the least, allow me to help you grow in that aspect."

"Okay, but I'm done with the hero game." He nodded. Once Strange was gone I began to unpack. I returned everything back to its normal size and began to look through the boxes.

The first box was filled with photographs. As I pulled them out one caught my attention. It was of my dad and another man. Dad told me he was a good friend of his that I would meet someday but, that I could refer to him as Uncle Stephen. Only now do I realize that man with my dad is Doctor Strange.

* * *

~~Meanwhile in the Young Justice World~~

The team was in the kitchen/living room area. M'Gann was making lunch, Wally was watching/flirting with the Martian girl and the others were watching a movie. Although Robin couldn't focus on the movie, he was worried about Zatanna.

He knew all too well what it was like to lose a parent. Both of his were dead but, for Zatanna her dad was being possessed by a lord of order. As much as he wanted to give her space, he knew she needed a friend.

"Lunch is ready." M'Gann announced, Everyone stood up and went to the kitchen. As Artemis fixed her plate she decided to make a second one as well.

"Hey save some for the rest of us." Wally commented noticing her actions.

"It isn't for me, Baywatch! It's for Zatanna." she remarked as she left the room.

"Poor Zatanna, I hope she's feeling better." the Martian girl stated sadly. A sad air filled the room as the team thought about Zatanna's situation.

A loud crash noise took them out of their thoughts. As one they ran to the source of the disturbance. Soon they found Artemis standing in the doorway of Zatanna's room, a broken plate on the ground.

"Artemis what's-" M'Gann began before gasping at the sight of the empty room before them. Robin walked into the room, bat training coming into play. He finally found a note lying on the girl's empty bed. Skimming over it he couldn't believe it. Wally noticed his friend's distress and went to grab the note.

"Zee left a note." the boy wonder stated.

" **_'I need to sort things out away from here, on my own._** ** _Please don't look for me I'll be fine. I'm taking a break from the hero game. I'm sorry guys. Thank you for everything. -Zatanna.'_** " the speedster read aloud.

No one spoke a single word but, all had the same thought: they were going to find their friend and teammate.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I'm so happy this story was so well received!** **Now for a few shout outs! Thank you to** **lagoon childe** **for favoriting,** **Daughter of Ironman06,** **Crocodylus,** **Piterio,** **KHfreak21 and** **FashionQueen102** **for following, and** **True Chalant lover** **for favoriting and following!**

 **Anyway please review (no flames please!), follow and favorite if you like. Have a great day!**


	3. Old Habits

**~~One Year Later~~**

I sat down at table outside a café in New York. I was waiting for my friend Jasmine, who was late as always. I wore a white shirt underneath a light tan jacket, a black skirt, black boots and a black choker with a small symbol etched into it. With a sigh I took a sip of my tea. I'd taken a liking to tea during my time with Doctor Strange or Uncle Stephen as I've started to call him. Not only that but, I cut my hair to just above my shoulders. The Traveler's charm would be fully charged in a few weeks but, honestly I'm not sure I wanna leave. I'm living a semi-normal life. School, friends and magic training without being a hero. This world is full of them. I'm not needed.

"My purse!" a white haired women exclaimed as a masked man ran with her purse. Although this was the downside of New York living. The man was getting away.

"Pirt mih dna etativel eht esrup kcab ot sti renwo!" I blurted out. _'What did I just do?!'_

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the robber fell to the ground and the purse floated back to the woman. In the back of my mind I felt a familiar tug, urging me to do more. I banged my head on the table and groaned. _'One year out the window'_ I lifted my head and saw my brown haired, brown eyed friend. She wore a denim blue cropped jacket, blue shirt, denim blue mini skirt and a red pendant.

"Sorry I'm late, Zee. Are you alright?" Jasmine questioned.

"Just fine. Now let's get going or we'll miss the movie." I say trying to rush her along instead of dwelling on the situation.

* * *

After the movie I decided to walk home the long way. I needed to think. Sighing I pulled out and opened the pocket watch Uncle Stephen gave me for my birthday. It was silver and round with a small carving of Strange's mystic eye that would protect me from dark magic. Just like the symbol on my choker. Inside was a picture of my dad and me that I shrunk down.

"I wish you were here to help me dad." I spoke. He always wanted me to do good with my magic. He would be proud of me for what I did today. Maybe it's time I reconsider but, this world can manage without me. There are plenty of other heroes. As if hearing my challenge, the universe decided to prove me wrong. A man in a purple and yellow suit was hopping away from police cars while carrying sacks of money. _'I can't just let this guy get away'_

"Egnahc em otni ym emutsoc dna laenoc ym ecaf htiw ruomalg!" I shouted as my outfit turned into my costume which resembles a magician's outfit. "Etativel!" I say causing me to float into the sky. I flew until I was in front of the villain.

"You cannot capture Batroc the Leaper!" he boasted with a French accent.

"Maybe I should give it a shot." I floated into the light.

"A little girl thinks she can stop me. Go back to your magic show before you get hurt. Leap!" the villain leapt toward me.

I flew up higher dodging him. "Leap!" I barely had time to lower myself as he leapt above me. By the fourth time he'd done this I felt myself lowering _'Focus Zatanna!'_

"Leap!" Batroc grabbed me and slamming me against a garbage can. "You were a fool to think you could beat me!" he was about to punch me. _'Black Canary used to say that you should keep the battle on your terms so...'_

"Etativel mih!" I made him levitate in the air, much to his surprise. I stood up not letting my focus waver.

"Put me down!"

"If you insist." I released my grip on him. Batroc the Leaper fell to the ground with a thud. "Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib!" his clothes became bindings and restrained him.

"You cannot do this to me! I'm Batroc th-"

"Gag mih esaelp!" the bindings covered his mouth.

"Thanks for the help but, who are you?" a police officer questioned while a few others took the villain away.

"Just a girl lending a helping hand." News reporters began to descend on the area. _'Time to go!'_ "Etativel!" I rose back into the air.

I finally reached a rooftop. Unfortunately, I nearly collapsed on the roof from the overuse of the levitation spell. It takes a lot of energy. "Ekat em emoh!" I was then transported outside of Strange's mansion. I almost passed out on the street but, I was caught by a pair of arms.

"Busy night?" Doctor Strange asked helping me inside.

"What do you mean?" I tried to act casual.

"Well, you've used a lot of magic and you're wearing the clothes you insist on practicing magic in. Also this." He turned on the TV.

"Who is this mysterious magician girl and is she as big a threat to the city as Spider-Man? J. Jonah Jameson has the answers to that and more." the annoying newscaster reported while I blushed sheepishly. Before the broadcast could continue, I turned off the TV.

"I thought you quit being a hero?"

"I did. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This was a one-time thing." I defended.

"Or maybe you were at the right place at the right time. This may be the time the world needs a new hero most. A hero that can wield magic for good."

 _'Do I really wanna give up my semi-normal life for one that will turn my world upside down? Tonight felt great and I'm not sure I can let that feeling of doing something public go either._

 _Doctor Strange and I have stopped magical threats from entering the world but, how does that compare to actively stopping the bad guys. Things would have so simple if that purse snatching wouldn't have happened at all'_

"Zatanna?" Uncle Stephen called out disrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I know you may need more time to think about this but, I'd like to give you a present to help you." A box appears in my lap. I begin to slowly open the box, afraid of what this gift could be. Inside I found a cream-colored Venetian style eye mask. It was outlined in black and had white and black decals.

"It's beautiful but, what does it do?" I knew with Strange things are never as they seem.

"It'll protect your identity, so you don't always have to use energy to fuel a glamor spell." he laughed slightly.

"Evomer eht ruomalg" I felt slightly less drained but, stupid for forgetting to undo my own spell.

"Also the markings on the mask will help with your focus. In battle it can be easy to be caught in the moment but, in order for your spells to work you must focus. It will allow you to think of the spell you want to use and permit you to cast it without speaking.

However, advanced spells and spells that require a lot of energy must still be spoken. It will make you able to do more in battle. The only ones who can remove the mask are you and me." _'Wow'_

I didn't say anything. This was the perfect thing to help me become a hero again but, I'm still not sure. "I know it's a lot to take in. Sleep on the idea, there is no rush. If you wish to begin I am ready to help you whenever you are ready. Goodnight, Zatanna. I'll see you for practice in the morning." the sorcerer left.

I took the mask with me to my room. I could feel the magic in it. As I walked I magically changed my costume into sleep wear. I have to really think about this. Once I decide there is no going back.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. Every morning before school Doctor Strange would help me with my magic. It was a pain at first but, I've gotten used to it.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the room we use. Strange was already there.

"I'm ready." I state.

"Ready for what?" the sorcerer inquired.

"I'm ready to become a hero again." I magically transform into my costume plus the mask.

"Then let's get started shall we?" Doctor Strange replied with a smile.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Time to respond to a few reviews!**

 **Rocker on: Sorry about that! I thought I covered it but, I might not have been as direct as I should have been with reviews. She will meet the team very soon and make her own impact on it. I'm planning a few chapters where this version of Zatanna will get to be explored. Almost all the episodes with Doctor Strange in them will include Zee. If you wanna find out if the Young Justice team finds her or not, you'll just have to wait and see. And you were right! She couldn't resist her inner hero (hence the name of the story).**

 **Yo: Yes the story is going to focus on Zatanna more than the Young Justice team but, that doesn't mean this is the last we hear about them. Stay tuned to find out what I mean.**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing! It really makes my day to see a review pop up on one of my stories!**

 **Now for a few shout outs! Thank you to** **CryStorm808** **and** **TheSilentWarden for favoriting,** **Twilight Dance of Chaos,** **ggboyking** **and** **mdhunter111** **for following, and** **meme 9,** **NoMoreNormalcy,** **JAKEkenstein,** **.Hyuse** **for favoriting and following!**

 **Anyway please review (no flames please!), follow and favorite if you like. Have a great day!**


	4. A New Team

I jumped over a silver disk, dodging it. I looked at the person that hurled it at me, Wizard. He was trying to escape from a jewelry store heist. He threw two more disks at me. I smirked as I thought of my shield spell. I felt my eyes glow briefly as a shield covered me, blocking the weapons.

"I was hoping for Spider-Man but, ending you will be even better." Wizard said as he smirked at me. I turned around just in time to see a hot dog cart flying toward me.

"Etativel!" I cried out dodging it. Just when I thought I was clear, two cars were in the perfect position to squash me.

"How do you like my anti-gravity disks?" Wizard shouted as moved his hands causing the cars to move as well. _'Oh great'_

I'm not sure if my shield is strong enough to withstand this much pressure. The cars were coming closer to me and I can feel the shield cracking. "Show's over Magician Girl!" I looked at the sight before me. _'Wait a second...'_

"Sllaberif!" I chanted my newest spell as a baseball sized fireball appeared in each hand. I tossed each of them at the anti-gravity disks on the car. Mentally I visualized each fireball hitting the target just like Doctor Strange taught me to.

The disks were destroyed on contact, causing the cars to fall to the ground. Unfortunately, I averted mine and the mask's focus to the fire spell so I dropped to the ground as well. I looked at a very shocked Wizard with a smirk.

"Impossible!"

"Impossible is what I'm good at." The villain attempted to make a break for it but, I thought about a spell that would make him stop where he is.

"I can't move!" he shouted out. I walked up to the villain and placed his hands behind his back.

"Sffucdnah esaelp!" Handcuffs appear on his wrists. The police chose that moment to take the bad guy away. Suddenly, the sky became darker. I looked up and saw a ship that was definitely bigger than Miss Martian's bio-ship. Out of the ship came a man with an eye patch on a jet pack, who landed next to me.

"Nice work catching Wizard. Although I would have preferred if you kept the damage to a minimum." The man stated.

At that moment I looked at the aftermath of my battle with Wizard. The hotdog cart slammed into a building. Two slightly charred cars were blocking the road and had caused several car accidents. _'At least it looks better than when Spider-Man stops crime.'_

"Sorry about that."

"I'm Nick Fury, director of SHEILD." He introduced, clarifying why he looked so familiar.

"Nice to meet you Director Fury. You can call me Magician Girl."

"I know. I've been watching you for some time now. You've come a long way for someone who's only been at this for a few months."

"Thanks I do my-"

"But, you could be better. I may not know much about magic however; I can help you become a better hero."

"Thanks for the offer but, I'm not trying to get into the big leagues. I do this because it's the right thing to do." I started walking away.

"That's a shame. You're wasting the potential Giovani gave you." Fury's words stopped me in my tracks.

"H-how do you know that name?"

"I know more than you know, Zatanna. Your father helped SHIELD a few times. I'm not here to force you but, think about this: how far can magic really take you in a world ruled by science. If you change your mind, I'll be ready to help you." The director left.

I was in shock. Nick Fury wanted to train me to work for SHIELD and become a better hero. At the same time not I'm sure if I trust what he says. I decided to go home and talk to Doctor Strange about this.

* * *

I changed clothes as soon as I was back home. The sorcerer supreme was meditating, probably in the astral plane. While waiting, I decided to give the offer more thought. After hours of waiting, my mentor finally came back. He removed his cloak of levitation before he noticed me.

"Hello, Zatanna." he greeted.

"Hi, Uncle Stephen. I wanted to talk to about something." I replied getting right to the point.

"Is it about Nick Fury's offer to mentor you?" _'Why can't he be more chalant about these things?'_

"Yeah. Any idea on what I should do?" I started coming out of my thoughts.

"Fury does have the ability to train you in methods that could help when your magic isn't enough." he left me to think.

I stood in the room thinking his words over. He was right, Fury was right. Magic alone won't help me. I was almost crushed today because I didn't know how to prevent it. _'Maybe I do need help'_

I ran to the living room and hugged Strange.

"Thanks, Uncle Stephen. I know what to do now." I let him go.

"I had a feeling you already did but, needed to hear it from someone else. You had better go tell him your answer." I nodded before magically changing my outfit.

"I'll transport you aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier. Good luck. Your father would be proud of you." the sorcerer smiled before casting the spell.

* * *

My surrounds changed to what I assumed was the SHIELD Helicarrier. I barely took one step before every agent had a gun pointed at me.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" someone asked. _'Obviously I'm still too new to be recognized'_

"I'm-"

"Stand down." Director Fury stated cutting me off as he walked up to me. "I assume you have an answer for me?"

"I'm ready. I want you to help me."

"Good. Follow me." Fury walked away. I quickly followed him and listened as he gave me a tour of the Helicarrier.

He led me to one more room before stopping. "There's just one more thing. Consider it a final test." Fury ominously gestured me to walk in. I hesitantly walked into the room. The doors shut behind me.

"This exercise will gauge your efficiency against armed opponents. You have sixty seconds. FYI, Captain America did it in ten." The director said through the speaker system as robotic eyes began to glow around me. _'What did I just agree to?'_

I assessed the room and saw eight giant robots surrounding me. They started to pursue me and blasting me with lasers. I focused on my shield spell to give myself time to think. _'I can't create enough fireballs to beat these guys. Not to mention I don't have the energy to try.'_

I lowered my shield and started dodging the lasers around me. I looked around and noticed a window. I smirked.

"Dnes gninthgil hguorht eseht stob!" A large bolt of mystic lightning came in through the window and managed to hit all but two of the robots, shutting them down. I dodged a barrage of lasers from the two of them. "Etativel meht otni hcae rehto!" The machines were lifted into the air and smashed right into each other. I grinned see they were all destroyed.

"Good work." I turned at the voice of Nick Furry. He looked around and assessed my work. "A little slow but, good. Welcome to SHIELD." He held his hand out to me and I shook it. "Let's introduce you to your new team."

"Team?" We walked into a room where five teenagers dressed in various costumes stood. A girl in a white cat-like suit with claw markings on her waist and shoulders. Her mask gave the appearance of yellow eyes and gave way for her hair which was pulled back into a ponytail.

A boy in a red and blue suit with a spider silhouette on the chest area and a large red spider on the back. There was a web design on the suit and it covered his head entirely leaving only white eyes visible.

Another boy in a black suit with golden buttons on the suit with gloves. Covering his head was a golden helmet with a big red star on the front and gave the appearance that his eyes were white.

A boy who looked about the same size as Superboy wore a sleeveless suit which consisted of yellow on top and the rest being black. There were metal plates on his biceps and ankles. He had on yellow boots and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

Finally, there was a boy wearing a yellow sash around his head which gave way to white eyes. His outfit was a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist and a dragon on his chest.

"Meet White Tiger, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist." Each person nodded or waved when their name was called.

"Magician Girl is joining the team because we could use someone who is in tune with the…'mystical'" Fury stated putting air quotes around mystical.

"It's nice to see you again, Magician Girl." Iron Fist said with a bow.

"Likewise Iron Fist." I replied bowing. We both laughed before fist bumping.

"You two know each other?" Power Man asked.

"You could call us neighbors."

"My home is in a dimensional plane easily accessible from Magician Girl's home." The green suited boy added. I smiled. I never would have thought I'd be working with Danny.

"Training after school tomorrow as usual." The director reminded the team as they nodded. "Magician Girl I need to discuss a few things with you concerning where you go to school now. I nodded as I followed his lead away from everyone.

* * *

I frowned when as I looked at my class schedule while laying on my bed. Fury told me he transferred me to Midtown High effective immediately. I didn't want to change schools but, if it would help me with my new team then so be it. Danny told me to meet the team at the Helicarrier in the morning. _'Looks like secret identities aren't such a big deal among other heroes in this world.'_

This thought caused me to think of my old team. It felt silly considering I wasn't ever really a part of it. I knew who most of the team was under mask except Robin. _'I would have loved to get to know him more'_ I blushed at the thought and turned off the lights, going to sleep.

* * *

I waited a little ways from the SHIELD base. I played with my black and white heart shaped pendant around my neck. After Doctor Strange gave me my mask, I decided to keep it with me at all times by turning it into a pendant. I spotted a group of five teens. I assumed it was them once I recognized Danny. There was an African American boy with a muscular build. He had black hair and brown eyes and wore a beige vest with sleeves curled to the elbows with a black shirt underneath and light blue pants.

A blonde boy wearing tan pants with a jacket tied around his waist, a blue green shirt, brown sandals and a metal grey necklace with a black string.

A Hispanic boy with black hair blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a blue t-shirt over it and a pair of dark grey pants.

A Hispanic girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green tunic with a white long shirt underneath. There was a black sash belt around her waist.

Finally, a Caucasian boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a blue button down shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Morning." I greeted. Just before the girl could respond, the Hispanic boy pulled her aside and not so discreetly whispered to her that I might not be who I seem.

"Ava, she could be a spy pretending to be the new girl." The Hispanic boy whisper shouted.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"See?" I rolled my eyes. Once I knew we were alone, I decide to prove who I was.

"Etativel mih!" The boy was shocked as he was lifted into the air. The rest of the group laughed at his reaction.

"Whoa! Okay I believe you! Just put me down!" I giggled.

"Gnirb mih nwod ylwols!" He started to gently come back down to the ground. "So since I'm assuming I don't call you by your code names at school, so what should I call you guys? Besides Danny."

"Hi I'm Ava." The girl greeted.

"My name's Luke." The taller boy introduced.

"Name's Sam. Try not to forget it." The boy I lifted into the air said with a wink. _'Oh great another Wally'_

"And you are?" I asked the last boy.

"I'm Peter. So what should we call you." The boy now known as Peter responded.

"Zatanna. Zatanna Zatara." The group nodded and we continued on to school.

* * *

During our walk I learned that we had multiple classes together. Something I'm sure wasn't a coincidence. After they helped me find my locker, two people walked toward us.

One was a Caucasian girl with red hair and green eyes. She wore a black leather jacket on top of a pink hoodie with a white t-shirt tucking them into a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt.

The other was a Caucasian boy with auburn hair. He wore a black vest over an untucked white shirt with grey pants.

"Hey guys!" The girl greeted looking everyone over. Her greens eyes stopped on me. "Hello." She waved awkwardly. I waved back, unsure what else to do.

"You gonna introduce us to your new friend, Pete?" the boy asked looking me over.

"Oh right. This is Zatanna. She's new here and the principal wanted us to show her around.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"I'm Mary Jane Watson." The red head introduced with a smile.

"Harry Osborn." The boy added smiling as well. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang signalling the start of the school day. This team was different than the one my friends in my home dimension were in but, I have a feeling I'm gonna like it just the same.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's the newest chapter in my little story. I hope you guys enjoy it! Now let's get to the reviews! Reviews make my day so thank you to those who do so!**

 **Rocker on: Haha yeah definitely will have flames during that episode! Fair point. Suggestions are always appreciated so thank you for that. I'm completely with you on wishing to have magic powers! That would be the best! You can bet that won't be the last time we hear from the Young Justice team. They won't be super prominent but, they will be part of a special I'll be working on soon.**

 **Guest: I'm thinking more of having a friendship between the two but, nothing romantic. I'm a huge fan of Peter and MJ.**

 **Now this brings up an interesting point. I'm really not sure who I want to pair Zatanna with or if it would be better not to at all. So I'm posting a poll that will be up for a few weeks to a month. The options available are to pair her with Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova or Harry. There is also an option to have her stay single. I have ideas for whichever route the poll takes so don't think I'm tailoring the story 100% to that. Please go vote and let me know what you think. I'll tell you the results once the poll is closed.**

 **And now back to our regularly scheduled shout outs!**

 **Thank you to for** **CryStorm808** **favoriting! Thank you to** **matayin** **for following! Thank you to** **Docron** **for favoriting and following! You guys are the best! Thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


	5. Strange

*******I Do Not Own Ultimate Spider-Man or Young Justice*******

 **Strange**

I lifted my head from my desk with a start. _'What was that?'_ I could sense immense magical energy all around me. I looked at my necklace and knew this stopped whatever it was from affecting me.

"It appears we're the only ones not affected." I turned and met Danny's eyes. I noticed everyone else asleep.

"Probably due to our magical affinity. What do you think could have caused this?" I asked.

"Not sure but, whatever it is we're gonna need help. How's your dream walking?"

"Not very good. I can only appear for about five seconds. It's on my training itinerary." I felt flushed at admitting I couldn't do something other magic users could do easily.

"I have enough chi to go into one dream. Who should we choose?" I thought about it a moment and knew who would be the best for the job.

"Spider-Man." We said simultaneously.

"You go get him and I'll watch over the students." Danny nodded before he fell on his desk, a light aura covering him. After a few moments he and Peter woke up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Man I just had the weirdest dream." Peter stated.

"Your aunt looked like a spider and you had extra arms." The magic user answered.

"That's creepy. How'd you know?"

"I was there man. Dream walking. It wasn't natural, it nearly took all my chi energy to wake us up before we wound up like them." Danny gestured to the rest of our class.

"Why? They're just asleep. All of them. At the same time."

"Really?" I spoke with a raised eyebrow. The brunet walked over to Sam, lifted his head and dropped him back down with a thud. Danny and I stood up.

"You're gonna say something weird and foreboding now aren't you?" he turned toward us.

"Dreams are the window to the soul." The blonde began.

"Someone slammed them shut." I finished.

"I knew it." Peter said before he shivered.

* * *

"The whole city's asleep. How is that possible?" Spider-man asked. We were currently zipping through New York City on Spidey's motorcycle. Iron Fist was holding onto the web warrior while I was holding onto my fellow magic user. "Knock out gas? Nighty night tea in the water? Sleepy time ray?" I rolled my eyes. "Bike sensor is picking up nada."

"Expand your mind, Spider-man. It's not the work of science." Iron Fist responded. The bike shot out a web toward a building and rode it before driving along the side of a building.

"SHIELD's gone nighty night too, great."

"The reason your scanners aren't getting anything is because there's nothing too scan." I chimed in.

"How? These babies are top of the line and can pick up anything."

"It's supernatural." We said at the same time.

"I have training in mystic combat and this has all the signs." My friend stated.

"My magic sense has been going off since I work up in the classroom. There's magic all around us but this? It's on a whole other level." I say. We rode over the Daily Bugle big screen. J Jonah Jameson muttered about Spider-man in his sleep. _'Does this guy ever take a break?'_

"Dude has issues. Sorry you were saying something ridiculous about magic." I rolled my eyes at Spidey's words. 'Typical.'

"Magic is woven through the fabric of the universe, Spider-man." Iron Fist responded.

"Chi, celestial energy, life itself." I listed off.

"It penetrates and binds us?" the web warrior answered in a mock-serious tone.

"Yes." The magic user spoke with relief. I frowned. _'Could he at least try to open his mind?'_

"I was quoting, Danny. You have to get out more. Look I like magic as much as the next guy. Especially, when Uncle Ben used to do it." Our leader seemed to get lost in a memory. He shook the thought away. "That's kid stuff. Anything that looks like magic is just science we don't understand yet." Something in me snapped. _'I get some people can't wrap their minds around the supernatural but, to mock everything that Danny and I have ever known is going too far.'_

"Tell that to the Sorcerer Supreme." I stated fighting back the urge to yell at him. _'Breath Zee. The less focus you have, the less you'll be able to stop this mess.'_

"I had a triple cheeseburger supreme once. Is he anything like that?"

"Follow my directions and you'll find out."

* * *

"The greatest wizard of all time lives here?" Spider-man questioned as he looked at the way the Sanctum Sanctorum looks because of the glamour magic used to cloak it. "Did he pass a don't pay the rent spell?"

"You know I live here right?" I responded giving the web warrior a look that made him put up his hands in defense.

"He's the only one that can help. Don't call him a wizard. He's a doctor." Iron Fist chimed in.

"Whatever. Paging Dr. Cuckoo." Spidey took a step forward and I undid the glamour spell. He leapt back at the sight of the changing landscape. I chuckled. He shot a web at one of the gargoyles and screamed. "Who put that gargoyle there?" I turned to my friend who gave me a look.

"Come on, you've got to admit that was funny." I tried. I could tell he was rolling his eyes under his mask.

"Who put that spooky house there?" Danny and I both grinned as he looked at us. "Cloaking device. Big whoop. I have a magic time piece with a one eyed troll inside." Spidey moved his wrist up and his watch uncloaked and revealed a sleeping Nick Fury. "Ta da" The doors opened and out flew some ravens.

"The path to enlightenment awaits." Iron Fist stated with a bow.

"Your friend went all sorcerer chic when he decorated the joint. That takes guts." We were walking through the building. The pair were looking at all the artifacts the place was filled with. "But, I'm sorry guys a junky box on a pedestal doesn't make it magic." He started walking toward the box and placed his hand on it.

"Don't touch that! Or anything really." I order.

"Or what? A spooky ghost is gonna come out and say boo?" he opened the box and several tentacles popped out.

"No, this. This is what'll happen." The three of us rushed to the tentacles and started stuffing them back into the box. Spider-man jumped into the air and clung to the ceiling.

"Heed Zatanna's warning and don't touch anything else. One crisis is enough." Uncle Stephen stated.

"Nice. Scare the new guy. Funny. Ha ha." Spidey responded. He screamed once he noticed the ceiling had actual eyes. He dropped to the ground with a thud. "Doctor Strange, I presume?"

"You may address me as sorcerer supreme. Yes, Spider-man, Iron Fist, I'm impressed that you're both awake."

"Namaste, Doctor. It was your training that saved me. I found Spider-man just before he fell too deeply under the spell." Iron Fist responded. The sorcerer waved a hand over the web warrior. A glowing aura appeared around him.

"That's different." Spidey stated.

"He's uniquely connected to this reality by energies that would act as a beacon for one with your sensitivity, Zatanna, Danny. You're lucky to have this spider sense as you call it." Uncle Stephen observed.

"Was that like mind reading? Guess what number I'm thinking of."

"You aren't thinking of a number. You're thinking of flapjacks." The sorcerer supreme began walking away. I quickly followed behind. "This way gentlemen, we have little time."

* * *

The four of us surrounded an artifact that would help us identify our enemy. Strange waved a hand over it, making the liquid bubble. It gushed upward and started to form a maniacally laughing face. _'Not him'_

"This is the demon called Nightmare. The self-proclaimed king of dreams. He's tried to escape the dream dimension for eons and finally found a way through." Uncle Stephen stated.

"Dreams aren't another dimension. They're just in your head." Spider-man dismissed.

"To our limited human perception it seems so. I assure you the dimension of dreams is real. Nightmare found a way to Earth and unleashed a powerful incantation that put everyone into an endless sleep. Those poor souls will endure their worst nightmares, feeding him for eternity."

"For real? I have to tell you Doc, my nonsense is tingling. I don't do magic."

"Honestly, Zatanna this was the best you and Danny could do?"

"I know he doesn't seem like much Uncle but-"

"A dull blade can make an excellent hammer." The blonde spoke before I had the chance to finish.

"I heard excellent and dull. Am I offended or not?" I rolled my eyes. "Also uncle? Zatanna's your niece?"

"In a way." I answered with a shrug.

"Destiny has chosen you to be here for a reason, Spider-man. If you hope to fulfill your purpose and save mankind, you will have to do the impossible." Spidey moved to speak. "Close your mouth and open your mind." The sorcerer supreme created a ball of purple energy in his hand that transformed into the Eye of Agamotto. "Eye of Agamotto. Pierce the veil with your eternal sight." He tossed the mystical item which went all over the room until it found its way back to Doctor Strange.

He was consumed in a bright light that created a symbol above him and changed his clothes to his costume as I refer to it. "Prepare yourselves. We're going to enter the realm of dreams and stop Nightmare or else humanity falls." The symbol expanded to consume all of us.

* * *

Once the light died down, we were in what I assumed was the dream dimension. We followed Strange along the platform. "Be careful. We're in his world now. And Spider-man, stay on the path." We turned to find the web warrior about to walk through a door.

"The door's on the path right?" he said as he looked inside. As he went in further, Strange went in after him. Danny and I exchanged a look before following him. Inside were the nightmares of our teammates.

White Tiger was being consumed by a never ending pile of papers. Power Man was struggling to keep a building from crushing all of us. Sam was standing on a desk, defending himself from a hoard of bunnies. 'Am I seeing this right?'

"Who knows what lurks in the dark?" Iron Fist stated as we looked on.

"I know it ain't bunnies."

"We must not linger. You can't help him." Doctor Strange spoke before we left the room.

"Okay, you guys win. I will temporarily press pause on my magic bashing because there's not a logical explanation for this much crazy. Yet." We turned at the sight of our enemy in front of us.

"Too late for that little spider. I caught you, the good doctor and his apprentice sleeping on the job. Now the world belongs to Nightmare." The pale demon spoke while atop a black horse. He prepped the horse before charging right at us.

"This farce is over, Nightmare. Feel the sting of the crimson chains of Cyttorak." Strange chanted creating a beam of light that formed the chains. They wrapped around Nightmare's sword. The sorcerer supreme yanked on them, making the demon fly through the air. Unfortunately, Nightmare broke the chains.

"You're playing the same old game, Doctor. As you can see, I've changed the rules. Dreamons!" several glowing spirits started appearing all around us.

"Dreamons? I'm getting you a thesaurus for Dream Christmas. And tanning spray." We started fighting the creatures. They were easier to defeat than I thought they would be. Apparently, the dreamons realized this as well because one of them attacked Spidey from a rift in the dimension. Danny defeated it before I had the chance. "Hey! I call no bending the rules of physics." I helped the web warrior up.

"The only rule here is survive." Iron Fist stated.

"He's right and these guys love playing dirty." I added.

"Isn't it just a dream?" he retorted.

"We are living beings walking the land of dreams. If we lose here, we'll be lost forever." The blonde informed.

"Got it! No losing." We continued to fend off the dreamons while Doctor Strange fought Nightmare. Strange spoke another spell causing him to spin with golden symbols. Each symbol changed into daggers that flew toward the demon.

"Oh Doctor." Nightmare knocked each on aside with ease. I'm drowning in power from the suffering of millions and you're trying the same tired tricks." The demon walked into a trap door. Strange looked around, waiting for him to appear again.

"Laever Eramthgin!" I chanted as I ducked under a dreamon's kick. The door next to the sorcerer supreme, the demon a little taken aback at being found so soon. I smirked. 'Got him' I grabbed the foot of the dreamon and tossed him to the ground. When I looked up, Strange was on the ground.

"I can find you using the Mists of Munnopor." As he spoke those words, a mist appeared around him. A dreamon knocked me to the ground. I looked up briefly to see Nightmare floating back up using the mist. 'I've gotta help Doctor strange.'

"Sllaberif esaelp!" I held my hands out and observed as a fireball appeared in each of my hands. "Unless you wanna be BBQ'd , duck." The boys turned to me before noticing the fire in my hands and doing as I asked. I threw the first one at the dreamon that knocked me over. I created a few more and threw them at the remaining dreamons. Just as they were gone, Nightmare blew the mist right back at us.

"Dude, you're creepy as all heck. But, funny is not your thing. Seriously." Spidey quipped before sending his webs at the demon and his horse. The horse was wrapped up but, Nightmare used his cloak to deflect them.

"How desperate you must be allying yourself with children, sorcerer supreme." The villain taunted before his horse started to glow an eerie green. The horse turned into a giant spider. "This is your eternal nightmare. My world my rules."

"Shield of the Seraphim." Doctor Strange chanted, creating a giant shield that blocked the spider. I wanted to help so I improvised.

"Tcartsid eht redips htiw a thgil!" I spoke. A light flashed in front of the spider, making it back off.

"How about you whip up the laser cannon of Luxemburg of whatever and blast that pasty faced goon?" Spidey commented once the spider came back.

"Nightmare has so many minds to feed upon, he's too powerful. Brute force alone will not win the day." The sorcerer supreme replied.

"What other kind of force is there?"

"We must find a way to weaken him. Nightmare will do his best to separate us and attack through our fears. You must keep your wits about you."

"What about your fear?"

"I am sorcerer supreme. Every soul on this planet, in this dimension is under my protection. I cannot allow myself the luxury of fear."

"You're good."

"Pirt ti!" I chanted causing the spider to trip slightly. I knew there wasn't a lot I could do to help but, the more time I bought for Doctor Strange, the better. I turned around and saw an ancient looking door opened and no sign of Iron Fist. 'Oh no'

"Danny? Danny, where'd you go?" Spidey and I exchanged a look before walking through the door. Inside was a place that was familiar to me thanks to the pictures I've seen. K'un-L'un. We walked the snowy path in an attempt to catch up with Danny. "Hey! Yo, Iron Fist! Doctor Tour Guide said not to wonder off." I waved a hand in front of his face. _'No response.'_

"Iron Fist? Danny? Danny, answer me?" I tried.

"This is K'un-L'un. This is where I became Iron Fist. My home." He finally spoke.

"I bet it's fantastic. In real life. This is Nightmare's playground, remember?" Spidey added. He ignored him and continued on. A rumbling in the area occurred as Danny stopped in front of a cave.

"Listen to me Danny. None of this is real. Come back with us and we can stop Nightmare and get back to reality,"

"This is not your home." A red dragon appeared and walked out of it.

"Shou-Lao."

"Shou-No. It's just Nightmare." I turned to the side and noticed another door appear. 'What's that doing here? I thought the doors only appeared in the main path of the dream realm.' I walked toward it and upon sensing my magical signature, it opened.

* * *

"No way." I whispered. I looked at the familiar path in front of me. The tension in the air could be cut like a knife. A familiar battle was taking place. I continued through the area. I heard a shout but assumed it was coming from the battle. 'I have to make sure. I have to stop what's about to happen.'

"Zatanna. Zatanna! Aw man not you too." Spider-man spoke as he approached me. I ignored him and continued forward. "Where are we?"

"Roanoke Island." I stated. I remember the locator spell leading me to this exact place.

"Seems creepier than I thought it would be." Soon we reached a clearing that I knew all too well. 'I'm too late.'

"Who are these people?" I knew he was referring to the people engaged in combat.

"I don't know how but…we're back in my universe." I could feel my hands trembling. I wasn't ready for what was coming next.

"What do you mean your universe?"

"I didn't just come out of the shadows to become a hero. My dad…" I felt tears falling from my eyes. I took a deep breath. "My dad trained me since I was a kid on how to use my magic to protect the world He was always over protective of me." I saw the glow as a result of the summoning spell I cast.

"Was?" I barely heard him as I could hear Kid Flash and Aqualad shouting at me not to put the Helmet of Fate on. 'I should have listened to them'

"This is the day I lost him. He had to pay for my mistake. It was also one of my last days in my home universe."

"What do you mean? Is he?" he finally spoke before I shushed him. The dimensions created by Klarion had just fused back into one and we had defeated and captured the evil sorcerers. All except Klarion. I still had the helmet on and floated above the victorious heroes. Nabu watching the event play out through my eyes. Using me like a new coat.

"Fate!" I felt tears coming down more forcefully at hearing my dad's voice. "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No." Doctor Fate stated. My dad's green eyes widened in shock. I'd soon be wearing a look just like that moments later. "Hear what the helmet wants in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate, and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate."

"What's with all super powerful magicians being doctors?" Spidey commented. I'd forgotten he was still there.

"You can't do that!" Artemis shouted.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin added. 'They fought for me and yet I abandoned them.'

"Kent would never allow you—"

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone." 'I remember that man. He tried to keep Nabu from taking me but, in the blink of an eye he was gone from the helmet. Another person paying for my mistake.'

"Take me instead." My dad spoke. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran toward him.

"Zatanna, wait!" Spider-man shouted as he ran after me.

"My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"Dad no! Don't do this!" I exclaimed.

"Zee, as much as I like this walk down memory lane, none of this is real. Nightmare is using your fears against you. You've gotta snap out of it." The web warrior pleaded.

"All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?" Fate asked. I was behind my dad now.

"Zatanna, let's get out of here and back to Doctor Strange. He's your family now. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself like this!"

"My word." He stated.

"No! Please don't do this dad." I pleaded. I grabbed his hand and tried to hold him back. To stop him.

"Ekat em daetsni." Fate flew down in front of us. She took off the helmet and I saw my past self. I smiled right before embracing him. "Zatanna." He slowly began to pull away from me. "Remember, I love you." He said before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Take care of my girl." Dad continued looked toward the team and Batman.

"Please no! Don't leave me!"

"You have my word." Batman replied. My dad nodded as he began to lift the Helmet of Fate.

"No! Dad, please this was my fault! Dad don't! Dad!" My younger self cried out to no avail.

It was too late. He had put on the helmet. My dad was gone, taken by Doctor Fate. He turned away from me before she could reach him. He was facing me.

"You should never have donned the helmet, child." Fate spoke, eyeing me.

"I know that." I responded.

"You could have prevented all of this."

"Uh, Zee. You're buddies just vanished. Maybe it's time we do the same and go help your uncle." I didn't heed Spidey's warning.

"I still can."

"What do you speak of?" the Lord of Order questioned with a sneer.

"I'm not the same helpless girl I was when you took him from me."

"That doesn't sound like a goodbye." The web warrior commented.

"I challenge you, Doctor Fate. For my father. If I defeat you, you'll release him."

"You dare challenge a Lord of Order?" he responded.

"I am the apprentice of my current universe's sorcerer supreme. I've learned new skills and become a different person. Tpecca ym egnellahc."

"As you wish, insolent child." He summoned one of his ankhs and shot a beam toward me. I jumped to dodge the blast. I thought I heard a scream but, I was too focused on the being in front of me.

"Etativel!" I rose in the air at the same time Doctor Fate did. He continued firing the beam at me. "Sllaberif" I tossed the fireballs at him, he easily threw up an ankh as a shield that absorbed the hits. I started breathing heavily, the strain starting to get to me.

"You cannot defeat me." He aimed one energy blast at me and knocked me out of the sky. He came down in from of me.

"Etaerc a reirrab!" A dome of energy appeared in front of me. 'I don't know how long I can hold him off. I've failed my father again.'

"It's just a nightmare." As those words rang through my head, I knew the truth. I made the barrier dissolve and stood before the Lord of Order. He stopped his attack.

"Finally admitting defeat." Doctor Fate mocked.

"You're right. I can't defeat Doctor Fate." He smirked under the mask. I looked up at him. "It's a good thing you're not him. Dnes a tlob fo gninthgil hguorht mih!" Using the distraction, my spell caused the clouds to thunder and roar. A large bolt of lightning blasted the Lord of Order, creating a blinding white light.

* * *

Once the light died down I was back with Doctor Strange, Iron Fist and Spider-man. In front of us was a very ugly and powerless Nightmare.

"No. No. No." he screamed.

"Nice entrance." Spidey commented to Danny and I.

"I try." We said simultaneously.

"Thank you for believing in me and waking me up to the truth." The blonde responded.

"And thanks for reminding me that I can't change the past. I might have lost my family back then, but I've gained a new one." I said with a smile. Strange smiled back.

"No. I had them. I had them all." Nightmare shrieked. The web warrior shot his webs at him and this time they stuck to him. His flung him around toward Iron Fist who punched him toward me. I kicked him toward the sorcerer supreme.

"Pleasant dreams." Doctor Strange stated as he summoned the box from earlier. The tentacles captured the demon and took him back into the box. As Strange picked up the box, we found ourselves back in the real world.

"You don't mess around, sorcerer supreme. Is Nightmare gone for good?" Spider-man asked.

"No. There will always be nightmares. It's part of who we are." The sorcerer supreme placed the box back on its pedestal. "But when we face them, we can overcome and be stronger for it. You reminded us of that Spider-man. Thank you." I nodded in understanding. 'This is why he always wanted me to learn from my mistakes and continue on even when I thought I was unworthy.' Speaking of nightmares, ever had the one where you had to get back to school before anyone knew you were missing?"

"Oh boy."

"Zatanna, do you have enough energy for a teleportation spell?" Danny asked. He smirked at the look Spidey had on his face. I smirked. 'I could definitely muster one more spell.

"Wait! I think I've had all the magic I can take for one day."

"Ekat su kcab ot loohcs dna hctiws su kcab ot ruo seivic!" I chanted before he had the chance to stop me.

We appeared back in our seats in our civilian clothes. Peter looked himself up and down then back at the room. Once his blue eyes fell on me I winked. Before he could say more, the rest of the class started to wake up.

* * *

"Look at this." I heard Sam say. Danny and I were helping Peter with a prank on Sam. We figured it was the least we could do after dragging him into our magical world. He wanted us to pretend to be asleep. "How do you spell doofus backwards?" As he approached Peter, Sam screamed in fear. _'Looks like he saw the bunny.'_

"Sweet dreams." Peter said with a wink. The three of us broke out into laughter.

"Do we wanna know?" Luke asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I responded between laughs.

* * *

I walked through the hallway and found Uncle Stephen in his study, meditating. I walked in quietly but, I knew he sensed my presence. I sat next to him and began meditating.

"What's troubling you, Zatanna." He didn't open his eyes as he spoke.

"I was just thinking about what Nightmare did to trap me." I admitted after a few moments.

"You went through a lot at a young age. It takes more than a year's time to heal from such wounds."

"I just feel foolish for letting myself get so caught up in my emotions that I couldn't help you against Nightmare. When you needed me the most."

"Fate brought Spider-man with you and Danny for a reason. He has made peace with his demons and was able to use that to overcome the trickery of Nightmare. I also believe there was a reason you were placed on a team with him. He might be the one to help you finally make peace with your own demons." I nodded. _'He's right. He's always right.'_ "In the meantime I will help you progress so you'll not only have the emotional strength but the ability to be ready to ascend when the time is right."

"Thank you, Uncle Stephen."

"Now, let's begin today's training. I think your dream walking could use some work." I blushed at those words. _'Better safe than sorry'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA. Writer's block is the worst! This is the first chapter that takes place during the show so I hope you guys enjoy it! Now let's get to the reviews! Reviews make my day so thank you to those who do so!**

 **Rocker on: Fair point on the name. I asked a friend of mine and we both just kinda settled on the name. I highly recommend watching Young Justice. You don't have to have watched it to understand the story but, its one of my favorites. I'll admit the first few episodes are mostly just to establish the team but, it gets better as the season continues. Robin/Zatanna pairing is one of my favorites from the series behind Kid Flash/Artemis of course. Good point on whether she gets in a relationship or not. The Zatanna in this story is slightly different from the way she is in Young Justice because obviously she's lived a different life. It might have been rushed but I needed her to get to that point plus there were a few time skips but, now we can get on with the Ultimate Spider-man tie in. Doctor Strange's dialogue was one of the bumps in the road with this chapter but, I think I smoothed it out a little better. I imagine he would talk to Zatanna differently when its just the two of them as opposed to how he acts around other heroes. Haha looks like Sam was the one getting pranked this time! As always I love hearing from you Rocker on!**

 **Guest: I will say that you may have helped me solve a part later on in the story. Without revealing too much, you'll be very pleased. Although I won't make them a romantic pairing. The thing is that Peter and Robin are so similar that if she was in the same place she was during Young Justice, I'd be all for it but, she has changed some so I just don't see it. I promise you'll like my little surprise!**

 **JAKEkenstein: Thanks for the vote!**

 **Yo: Thanks for the vote!**

 **The poll is still up to determine if Zatanna should be in a relationship and if so who should she be with. The options available are to pair her with Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova or Harry. I have ideas for whichever route the poll takes so don't think I'm tailoring the story 100% to that. Please go vote and let me know what you think. I'll tell you the results once the poll is closed. I know I said I'd only have it up for a few weeks to a month but, I've decided four chapters from now I'll close the poll and post the results.**

 **And now back to our regularly scheduled shout outs!**

 **Thank you to** **Shurukkah,** **N1CkHast and** **wag11137** **for following! Thank you to** **CRUDEN** **and** **MindReader305** **for favoriting and following! You guys are the best! Thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


	6. Beetle Mania

*******I Do Not Own Ultimate Spider-Man or Young Justice*******

 **Beetle Mania**

The team and I were running through New York chasing Trapster. A villain who uses two hoses attached to a container filled with glue. Apparently he and Spidey have a score to settle. Nova and I were in the air while the others chased him on foot. Nova tried to hit him with one of his attacks but the guy was just a little too quick.

"Well well well. Bug Boy brought some buddies." Trapster began. Nova and I landed. "No problem. Since our last tango I've juiced up my glue tech to make sure this time you really stick around." _'And I thought Spider-Man's puns were bad'_

The villain aimed his glue tech at us and fired. I focused on levitating while the other dodged in their own ways. "Don't run away. You should stick together." The glue was shooting all over the ground. Finally, White Tiger and Iron Fist saw an opening and got closer. He points his guns at them and fires the gooey substance, both narrowly escaping.

"Enough duck and cover. Initiate Operation: Glue Stick." Power Man stated.

"This guy needs some new material." Nova quipped. I watched as he flew up and brought down a large metal pipe. "You're up Web-head."

"I got it sparky." He responded shooting his webbings to catch the item which was flung to Power Man. The yellow and black clad guy caught it.

"Less talk more action." Power Man commented. I watched as the two remaining members of the team distracted Trapster. He fired again and nearly got my cat-themed teammate. The Web-warrior caught her just in time.

"You know this is how mother cats carry their young."

"How would you know?" White Tiger replied. Just as the villain aimed his weapon at Nova and Iron fist I initiated my part of the plan.

"Hguone htiw eht eulg" I chanted. The glue that was falling out still flowed but soon stopped, shocking the villain.

"Cutting it a little close there." Nova spoke as he floated beside me.

"Though you guys had it handled." I smirked seeing his face as he fought to think of a good come back.

"Looks like you won't be needing this anymore." The long haired girl said before using her claws to break the Trapster's glue tech. Iron Fist used his martial arts skills to knock the guns out of his hand.

"Wait no!" The villain cried out as Power Man threw the pipe on top of him, trapping in.

"Tel eht eulg wolf niaga" I chanted. We watched as the villain floated up, contained by his own glue.

* * *

"Impressive work with the Trapster" Director Fury stated later that day as we reviewed the video footage. We sat in a boardroom with Fury up front. Ava, Peter and Luke sat on one side while I sat between Danny and Sam on the other. "You're really coming together as a team, and that's why I'm giving you your first sanctioned SHIELD OP" My blue eyes widened at the news. We all started cheering.

"Now you're talking, Nicky baby" Peter stated.

"The Beetle." An image of the villain appeared on the screen. "Our intel on him is practically nothing and he wants to keep it that way. One thing's for sure, he's not gonna appreciate being under the bugle's microscope. He'll do whatever it takes to put a stop to it so-"

"And once I'm done exposing The Beetle, that wall crawling menace Spider-man is next." J Jonah Jameson said via television broadcast.

"Aw come on!" the brunet complained.

"My journalistic instincts tell me they're probably partners."

"Your first mission is to protect J Jonah Jameson." Peter fell out of his seat as the words escaped from Fury's mouth.

"No really? What's the assignment?" he tried, hoping it was all just a bad dream. _'This can't be easy for him.'_

"Nruter Retep dna sih riahc kcab ot rieht lanigiro noitisop." I chant, causing both Parker and his chair to be back in the proper position so fast it made him yelp in surprise. It might have been a little too fast 'Oops' I felt a hand pat my back. I turned to see Danny giving me a reassuring look.

"Whoa, easy, Zee. If I wanted to be on a rollercoaster I'd have gone to the carnival." Sam was trying his best not to burst out laughing with Fury around. He gave me a thumbs up, thinking I did it on purpose. I gave Peter a sheepish look.

"Sorry. Sans mask I still have great control on the outcome but, little hiccups still happen." Fury cleared his throat and the three of us a look before continuing.

"The Beetle wants to shut Jameson up." The director stated as if there hadn't been an interruption. "And he'll end him to do it."

"Once again the Bugle will shine a light where others fear to look. Our upcoming exposé on the mysterious Beetle promises to reveal exactly the kind of crimes he's been committing." Jameson's broadcast continued.

"He has no idea." File footage of Beetle's crimes appeared on the screen. "The Beetle's stolen weapons and put our most wanted back on the streets. He hasn't been beaten and won't stand for being out."

"Big deal." Peter cut in. "Jameson can't take care of himself."

"He certainly thinks so."

* * *

"There have been threats on my life over this story but, I will not be strong armed. You want me Beetle, you know where to find me. J Jonah Jameson will not hide nor will he seek protection." The broadcast concluded as we stood on a roof top, ready to defend the journalist.

"You know, I think I like it better when he's talking about squashing our resident web-head." Nova commented.

"Okay, let's go then." Spidey responded. "He says he doesn't need us."

"Well I don't know about that." Power Man countered. "But I want a crack at the Beetle."

"We all do. Any one of us could take down this loser." White Tiger stated.

"Really? Any one of you?" the Web Warrior replied.

"I'd dive bomb this bug and in one righteous Nova Blast, I'd send him crawling back to the Stone Age." Nova spoke.

"Just give me a clear shot with my razor claws and I promise you he'll fall to pieces." White Tiger commented.

"Let him do his worst. He'll find himself on the business end of an indestructible knuckle sandwich. That'll knock that creep into another state." Power Man stated.

"One encounter with my fist of iron and The Beetle is retired" Iron Fist said.

"Maybe you could." Spider-man responded. He turned to me. "Aren't you gonna say anything like magic beats tech or something?" I felt all eyes on me.

"I tried taking someone down on my own and it did not go well." I responded. I'd gotten so good at not truly showing the pain I felt for that day. I felt a pair of eyes sympathizing with me. I looked and saw Peter's masked eyes. I gave a small smile. He was the only one who knew what happened. Not even Danny knew the full story. _'Eventually, I'll tell them.'_

"Are you kidding? We get a hold of him, it'll be all over." Nova commented, shifting the mood back. I send a small grateful smile his way once the long haired girl stepped toward our leader.

"It's our first official mission and you want to quit?" the girl spoke.

"To quit is to fail. To fail is to-"

"I was kidding fortune cookie." Spidey looked at Danny. "Well mostly." Suddenly, a cell phone started going off. The Web Warrior started patting himself to look for the device. _'Way to be stealthy'_

"Is your phone on?" Power Man pointed out.

"Sort of. Someone's calling Peter Parker."

"Next time put it on vibrate. This is a stakeout." The helmet wearing hero remarked.

"It's MJ." He lifted his mask up as he answered the call. "Hello...Don't tell me your-" before he could finish, he ran to the side of the building and looked down. We all followed suit and saw MJ heading toward the Daily Bugle Building. "Uh me neither…hey congrats MJ…okay bye." he hung up the phone. "She's got a job interview with Jameson! Today of all days."

"Tell her to change it!"

"Ask her." Iron Fist clarified.

"Yeah use that Parker charm." White Tiger teased.

"I'm sure she won't be able to resist." I said with a wink, following the girl's lead.

"You guys don't know MJ. When she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her." Spider-man responded. We looked back down. "We have to keep her away from Jameson. I don't want her caught in the cross fire. How about this?" We turned to our leader as he explained his 'master plan'

* * *

I stood in the stairwell waiting to see if Peter and MJ came through after White Tiger stopped the elevator. _'I definitely got the wrong end of the deal'_

"No one gets how important this moment is to me." I heard a voice that could only belong to MJ say.

"Well don't you find it weird that he hates Spider-man so much?" a second voice responded. _'Peter'_ "I know you're a Spidey fan. Why would you wanna work for someone like that?"

"Because sometimes you can only change things when you're on the inside. Besides I could look back on this day and say that was the day I took the first steps toward achieving my lifelong dream." _'I hate to do this to her but…'_

"Tropelet em ni tnorf fo rood ot eht roolf tsesolc ot meht" I felt the magic pull me from my spot on the top floor, down 20 flights of stairs. The pair jumped back slightly at my appearance. "Sorry but, no one is allowed beyond this point."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with the stairs." I quickly put a glamor spell over the rest of the stairwell just as the red haired girl looked up. "Or maybe there's construction going on?"

"Typical stair maintenance." I opened the door next to me. "If you'll follow me." The girl slumped in defeat as she and Peter followed through the door. I began walking them to an office when I heard Peter yelp in surprise. I turned around and found the pair going into a service elevator.

Before I could follow them and stop MJ from getting to Jameson, smoke started to fill the hallway. "Raelc eht ekoms esaelp" the smoke vanished, revealing Beetle. "So you're the guy everyone's so obsessed with. Gotta say I thought you'd be taller." He just stood there. I thought about my levitation spell and watched him rise into the air. Before I could do anything else, I felt a pinch in the back of my neck. Soon darkness overcame me.

* * *

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. _'What happened?'_ I looked around and saw that Beetle had escaped. I hopped to my feet and started running for the elevator. _'He's gotta be on the top floor.'_ As the elevator opened, I came face to face with Iron Fist, White Tiger and Power Man.

"I see Beetle has gotten the best of you as well." Iron First stated. I nodded as I joined them.

"Can't this thing go any faster. We've got a beetle to squash." White Tiger remarked. I smirked.

"Oh no don't ev-"

"Retsaf esaelp" I chanted, stopping Power Man from protesting. Instead of jerking us up like Peter did this morning, the elevator picked up a steady pace and soon the doors opened on the top floor. "Did you say something Power Man?" I teased as I walked out of the elevator. The others followed suit. The whole floor was trashed meaning Spidey was fighting Beetle. We walked over to a gaping hole in the ground and peered down.

Below were Nova and Beetle. Before the helmet wearing hero had the chance to recover, the villain sent a beam at him. The four of us jumped down below to take our revenge on the mercenary. Iron Fist was easily thrown down by getting his leg caught by Beetle. White Tiger tried to surprise him by grabbing into a choke hold. He threw the girl into Power Man and still held onto her hand.

"Let go of me!" she shouted. Before he could hurt her, Nova hit him with one of his nova blasts.

"Five against one." The helmet wearing hero stated, still glowing.

"Make that six, Nova" Spidey added as he landed next to us.

"Might not be a fair fight but, I owe this guy a big time smack down."

"You and me both." White Tiger commented as she and Power Man made their way over to us. We all faced down the mercenary. Just as we thought we had the upper hand, he points an arsenal of weapons at us.

"Six is not enough." Beetle launched several missiles at us.

"Etaerc a reirrab!" shouted, getting in front of my team. A barrier came over us. The missiles hit that instead of us but, the sheer force knocked me back and destroyed the barrier. The villain sent a second wave. The group scattered quickly. A pair of arms grabbed me and pulled me to safety. I looked up and saw Power Man.

"You okay?" he asked. I simply nodded before he put me down on the ground. I watched as Iron Fist and White Tiger dodged several blasts of his weapons and managed to get him on the ground. The sunglasses wearing hero leapt down, trying to finish the job. Beetle was ready for this. He swung forward and used his hands to kick his feet up, sending the magic user into Nova.

Power Man and Beetle engaged in hand to hand combat, resulting in Power Man flying into White Tiger. I focused on the image of Beetle floating in the air. My spell worked as the mercenary floated above the ground. He shakily raised an arm and launched a missile at me. His aim was off and it missed me.

"Nrut sih latem tius otni sgind-" I was cut off as the missile made its way back around and exploded next to me after I quickly dodged it. I found myself on the other side of the room and Beetle back on the ground.

"He's kicking our butts. We need a plan." Spider-Man stated. "Guys! And girls. Sorry White Tiger and Magician Girl. Operation: Glue Stick." We looked around and found what the Web-Warrior wanted us to use instead of the metal pipe. Power Man picked up the item, only to have to hit out of his grasp by Beetle. He also sent beams toward Nova, Iron Fist and me. We all managed to dodge them at the last second. Nova flew toward the mercenary while avoiding his laser bullets. As the helmet wearing hero circled around, Beetle sent another missile at him.

"Heat seeking missile and I'm definitely hot." Nova stated as he flew away from the missile to no avail. I thought of my levitation spell and flew after him. _'Not sure if I can pull it off but, it's now or never.'_

"Nova, I'm gonna need you to fly to me when I'm ready, got it?" I called out.

"No problem I'll just keep flying for my life!" I rolled my eyes at his remark. I took a deep breath as I held a hand out.

"Llaberif" The normal softball sized ball of fire appeared in my hand. 'Not hot enough to make it stop chasing Nova' "Erif deeh ym dnammoc, esir otni eht ria ni tnorf fo em" I watched as the fire slowly left my hand and appeared in front of me. I was putting as much magic as I could into it. I had to focus on it if I was going to save Nova.

As if hearing his name in my thoughts, I felt another pair of arms around me. "What are you doing I told you to wait?"

"You were losing altitude scary fast. It was either let you fall and roast yourself with that fireball or save your life." I nodded and looked back to see the fireball was still in front of me. _'Thank you, Uncle Stephen'_

"Erif taeh pu. Erif taeh pu. Erif taeh pu…" I continued chanting that same phrase while thinking of hot things. _'Volcanos, lava, the sun…'_

"Watch it with the fire!" I looked at the fireball to see it changed from the normal oranges and reds to a beautiful blue. _'I did it!'_ I took another deep breath before hoping the next part would work.

"Erif nruter eht elissim ot sti renwo" a first the fire did nothing. I pushed more of my magic into and followed Uncle Stephen's instructions: you control the flame; it does not control you. Soon the flame flew off, the missile going with it. We looked ahead and noticed we were about to hit the item need for Operation: Glue Stick. "Etativel ti ni tnorf fo su" It floated right in front of us as we continued to avoid the missile. I noticed Spidey in corner. "Etativel ot Nam-Redips"

"Spider-man!" The web-warrior heeded Nova's call as he caught the item with his webbings.

"Got it Nova! Power Man!" Spidey shouted as he threw it to the sunglasses wearing hero.

"Finally!" He commented as he caught it.

Meanwhile, Iron Fist and White Tiger were still fighting Beetle. He shot more of his laser bullets at them. Iron Fist used the moment to create a smoke screen to distract the mercenary. Spider-man swept in and rescued the long haired girl the same way he did this morning.

"Thanks, mama cat." She quipped.

"Comedy call back. You're getting good." The Web-Warrior replied. We rounded the room again and this time decided to give Beetle a taste of his own medicine.

"Hey Beetle!" I called out.

"This yours?" Nova continued as we watched the blue fireball stop right in front of the villain. The missile came right behind it and exploded upon impact with the flame. White Tiger appeared behind Beetle and sliced his tech with her claws.

"This is how we do it." Power Man exclaimed as he trapped the mercenary in the whole of the piece of construction. "Works every time."

"Mission accomplished! How awesome are we?" Spidey cheered. Nova and I landed on the ground with the others. I felt weak after completing the spell but I could still stand. After a moment, Beetle managed to break out of his prison. He flew back to the top floor to finish the job. "No!" Spider-man sent a string of web up to the mercenary and pulled back at the last second.

"Beetle! Get out of my office!" Jameson exclaimed.

"Miss? I never miss." Beetle spoke. Power Man quickly knocked him into submission.

"You talk way too much." He remarked. The rest of us slowly walked forward and noticed it was only a screen displaying a video call of the reporter from an undisclosed location.

"What are you doing here you web-headed menace?" J Jonah Jameson questioned upon seeing Spider-Man. "I should have known you'd be involved with this somehow."

"So this is how you stand up to being threatened? You're not even in the building. Lame." Spider-Man responded.

"You listen to me web-slinger. I caught you red handed. I've always said you were a menace to the city. This is the proof I've been waiting for!" the screen cut out before he could say anything else.

"Huh? How about that someone pulled the plug." MJ said as she held the unplugged monitor in her hand. "Thanks for saving my life."

"Any time." Spidey said seeming slightly flushed. White Tiger cleared her throat, ruining the moment.

"We're still on the clock." She reprimanded the Web-Warrior

"Yeah we're on a mission. Big time mission stuff."

"Come on web-head." Nova stated. Soon Spider-man followed suit. He still had to go back and pretend that Peter was there the whole time.

As we exited the building, a wave of fatigue hit me. _'Way too much magic use.'_ Just as I was about to hit the ground, I felt two people grab onto me. I looked to my left and saw White Tiger and on the right was Iron Fist.

"You okay, Magician Girl?" The long haired girl asked.

"Just a little tired from all the magic I used today." I responded.

"Did you use any high level spells during our battle?" the blonde questioned. I hesitantly nodded.

"I can fly her up to the Helicarrier so she can debrief and go home." Nova offered. The pair handed me over and before I knew it we were back inside HQ. As we entered, J Jonah Jameson was off on another tangent about Spider-Man. Once the SHIELD agents had Beetle, we saw Fury walk over to a wall panel and push a button.

"That's better. A little peace and quiet for a change." He turned to us. "I had a feeling you kids would exceed your mission parameters, a little too much collateral damage for my tastes. All things considered, you did okay." We all started cheering. Our first mission was a success. _'Maybe this team will work out after all.'_

* * *

I sat down at a table trying to catch my breath. I knew it would take a lot of rest to get back to normal. I just needed a break so I could catch a cab home without wobbling the entire way. I felt a presence in the chairs around me. A glass of orange juice slide toward me. I looked up and saw Danny, Sam, Ava and Luke.

"How're you feeling, Zee?" Ava asked.

"Better but still a little drained." I answered honestly.

"We brought you some orange juice to help bring your blood sugar back up." Danny stated as he pointed to the glass. I picked it up and drank. The orange liquid was definitely helping.

"Thanks."

"And sorry you had to use that much magic to help me out." Sam apologized.

"Its fine plus, it made it that much more satisfying that magic out did science." I smiled.

"As much I hate to ruin the moment but, we wanted to ask you something." Luke began. I turned to him, not sure what they might want to know.

"Earlier you said that the last time you went solo things didn't turn out well. What did you mean by that?" the long haired girl clarified. I put the glass down. _'I knew this conversation was coming. Now isn't the time to give all details.'_

"I worked with a few more vigilantes in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. We were on a mission bigger than we originally thought. We were losing badly and the stakes were just too high. I called on an artifact to boost my power and nearly lost myself to its power. Someone very special to me brought me out of it by letting it take him instead. I left after and took a break from hero work. I even trained with Doctor Strange. Now I'm back in the game and working with you guys." I answered. I felt the usual pitying stares. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn and looked at Danny.

"We aren't them. We're a new team that looks out for each other and plus now your stronger. Way stronger than you were then." Sam finally responded.

"You won't ever have to go through that again. You don't need to be strong for us. We're stronger as a team. We proved that today." Luke added. I smiled at them. _'Things would be different this time.'_

"As much as I love the whole team bonding thing, I really should be getting home." I stated before standing up. I managed to walk a few feet before stumbling.

"Why don't I take you? I know the way and I can share my mystic energy with you." Danny offered as he appeared at my side. I nodded, knowing he was going to do it anyway. I felt him link arms with me.

* * *

Before we even reached the stairs to the sanctum, Uncle Stephen was there at the door.

"She overexerted her magic use." Danny stated as the sorcerer supreme helped him place me on the couch.

"I could sense the power usage from within the sanctum." He responded as he sent a wave of mystical energy to at least boost my energy a little.

"The Flame Keepers spells." I muttered. Two pairs of eyes fell upon me.

"Flame Keepers?" the blonde repeated.

"The Flame Keepers, the Earth Wielders, The Air Commanders, and The Water Guardians. All varying series of elemental spells. Zatanna's magic is connected to the Earth so naturally I began training her in elemental magic to further the connection. She has a strong affinity for fire magic. I plan to teach her each one as the cycle permits. Earth is her next element." Strange fixed his eyes on me. "Which set did you cast?"

"Fire transition and the command of the flame." I answered. I leaned down onto the couch and sighed.

"Rest now child. You've managed to complete high level magic that we'll soon be able to master." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. _'This time will be different'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I think you've noticed by now that I'm kind of skipping around between episodes. I only do that because there are some episodes that either I'm not a huge fan of or that I don't really think Zatanna can have that much of an impact on. I will give you guys the opportunity to tell me if you have a favorite episode that you would like me to write. I really want to have you guys involved as much as possible. I might even give a shout out when I write your favorite episode.**

 **Now speaking of keeping you involved, just a small reminder that the time to weigh in on Zatanna's love interest or to voice that you want her to be single. I'll only leave the poll on my profile for the next two chapters. The options available for her other than being single are Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova and Harry Osborn (Remember we're still in season one so no spoilers). Please take the time to weigh in!**

 **Review time!**

 **CRUDEN: Thanks! I'm really trying to make the chapters focused on Zatanna while not making her a background character. I'll try to put her in places that show what isn't seen through the eyes of Spider-Man.**

 **Rocker On: Yeah writers block can be a real pain but, I'm back! Ha-ha This chapter is definitely setting up future plot lines. Not to mention she'll have some moments where things don't go exactly as planned. Should make for some entertaining moments. There are gonna be more moments for Spidey to cause a mess by playing with mystical objects. Might be explored more in a future chapter. Welcome to the surprisingly popular Team Danny. Until next time! As always love your reviews.**

 **And for a few shout outs!**

 **Thank you to NAVSO311 and** **High DevilWalker** **for following! Thank you to Ray Akaba 210 for favoriting and following! You guys are the best! Thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


	7. Snow Day

*******I Do Not Own Ultimate Spider-Man or Young Justice*******

 **Snow Day**

"Zee, wake up." A voice spoke softly. I groaned and turned to face the other side of the bed, eyes closed.

"Yo, Zatanna, get up." Another voice chimed in. I pulled the covers over my face.

"Rise and shine, Zee." A third voice added as I felt the covers move from over my face. I muttered a spell and a second blanket appeared. I sighed happy I could go back to sleep.

"Zatanna, it's time to greet the day." A fourth voice stated as the new blanket disappeared. I felt a rough hand push me. Before I could register what was happening, I fell to the floor with a thud. I stood up and was greeted with the sight of Nova, Power Man, White Tiger and Iron Fist.

"Guess I pushed a little too hard." Power Man said sheepishly.

"You think?" I replied with a glare. "Isn't it a bit early for a wakeup call? School isn't for another hour."

"No school. It's officially a snow day." Nova answered with a grin.

"That still doesn't explain what you all are doing in my bedroom."

"You're not the only one that doesn't know it's a snow day." White Tiger said with a smirk. Soon the others wore mischievous smirks.

"Please fill free to be as chalant as you like."

"What's chala-"

"We're pulling a prank on Peter and would really like it if you joined us." Iron Fist answered, cutting off the helmet wearing hero. I smirked. I told Danny what chalant meant a while back. It confused him at first but now he occasionally uses the word.

"Why didn't you just say that?" I turned to the group. "Naelc em pu dna egnahc em otni ym emutsoc." In an instant I was dressed in my Magician Girl outfit and ready for the day. "Now what's this plan you have?"

* * *

"Up and at 'em sleepy head. Ultimate Skrull robot thingies attacking! Can't hold 'em off! Game over, man!" Nova cried out through the communicator to Peter. We could hear the fumbling from outside his window.

"Ekam a hcnub fo sllabwons" I chanted making a bit of snow float into the air and form multiple snowballs. Everyone picked up a handful, ready for the next part of our prank.

"I'm coming!" Spidey shouted as he opened the window. We sent the snowballs right at him, causing him to trip and fall out of the building.

"Wons llaf otno nam-erdips." Snow from the roof fell onto the red clad hero. We all laughed as Nova got the whole thing on video.

"Tell me you got that Nova." Power Man stated.

"Totally got it, Power Man." Nova answered.

"Copy me? It'll be an early Christmas present." White Tiger called out.

"Call me Santa Claus. Ho-ho-ho."

"Mature. The Maturist." Spider-man grumbled as he started to get back up. "Shouldn't you be at school. Or dead?"

"No school, Spidey. Snow day." Power Man answered.

"Snow day? Did you get up early just to torture me?"

"That was a fringe benefit." White Tiger stated as she walked toward our leader. "We're actually here to pick you up."

"Pick me up for what, White Tiger?"

"Agent Coulson's orders."

"Since school's canceled I've scheduled some 'extra credit.'" Agent Coulson spoke from the girl's communication device. "Report to S.H.I.E.L.D station I.C.E for winter survival training. Snow camping, avalanche preparedness, blizzard trekking, ice water scuba diving. Your transport is waiting." The transmission ended and the screen went black. _'Great more cold. There's a reason I'm better at fire magic than water and ice.'_

"So we get the day off 'cause of snow…the we gotta work out…in more snow?"

"It's a mandatory team building exercise."

"Mandatory, White Tiger?" Nova questioned. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I've got a better idea."

"This should be good." I commented making everyone else nod.

"Leave this to me."

* * *

We landed the jet on a nice a sandy beach. Nova actually came through for us. I thought he would have messed something up, so I had a few spells ready but, nothing's gone wrong…yet.

"Awesome!" Sam cheered.

"Yeah now that's what I'm talking about." Luke added.

"Woo! Not bad." Peter praised. The boys were already in their swim trunks and walking onto the beach with some beach stuff. Sam wore blue, Luke wore red, Peter wore purple and Danny wore green.

"I have found harmony." Danny stated. Ava and I walked out behind them in bikinis with matching flowers and our towels wrapped around us like skirts. I wore light blue while she wore pink.

"We're gonna get in trouble. That's all I'm saying." I rolled my eyes. She put on her sunglasses. "But at least we'll be warm."

"Now you're talking." I wrapped an arm around the girl and we went to join the boys.

* * *

"Paradise!" Luke called out as we admired the beach.

"How'd you guys ever find this place?" I asked curiously.

"This one's all Sam. He said he found it in the S.H.I.E.L.D database." Peter answered.

"Filed under 'classy'." We all turned to the boy. "If Coulson squawks, I'll just tell him I accidentally entered the wrong coordinates."

"Do the math. Snow day plus tropical island is greater than or equal to the wrath of Coulson."

"Math looks sound to me." I said looking over his shoulder. "Besides you're the genius." Sam ran into the water.

"Come on in guys." He beckoned us. We all ran into the cool refreshing water. Peter got distracted for a second, so Sam and I shared a look before starting a splash fight with the webslinger.

* * *

"Ah there is no beauty like that of unspoiled nature." Danny marveled a while later once we were out of the water. I took in a breath of fresh sea air. _'He's right. I can feel the flow of nature running through it, untampered.'_ "Why would a place like this be in S.H.I.E.L.D's database?"

"I bet it's Fury's super-spy secret hideaway. What do you suppose he does here?" Sam spoke while starting to build a sandcastle. Peter shuttered.

"Let's not ask questions we don't want answers to. Just enjoy." He stated.

* * *

Sam managed to build a sand version of his helmet. Danny thought it could use a little more to and began drawing swirls around it. I looked at the patch of sand before me. _'This should do.'_

"Hey, Zee if you want help making a cute little castle just ask the master here." Sam called out. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been working on my earth spells so I figured now would be the time to try one out." I said. I took a deep breath. "Sdnas fo eht htrae deeh ym dnammoc. Morf dna dneb ot eht epahs ni ym dnim." I closed my eyes and focused on the image in my mind. "Mrof nda dneb. Mrof dna dneb" I heard a sound and opened my eyes to see a small sand replica of Time Square. _'I did it!'_

"Whoa." They both muttered as they came to look at my master piece.

"There's even a tiny Jameson on the jumbotron." Sam added. I smiled. Danny looked at me concerned.

"Are you feeling okay, Zatanna? You used a lot of magic." He questioned.

"I'm fine. I've actually done a spell like this before with Doctor Strange. Besides…Tropelet ym cigam rab morf eht pihs ot ym dnah." A small candy bar like object appeared in my hand.

"Are those the magical replenishers Doctor Strange gave you?" I nodded before taking a bite. The taste isn't so good but, I do feel more replenished.

"They taste like sugarless protein bars but, I can manage."

"Go long!" Peter shouted. A football flew over my masterpiece and along with it Luke. He dove and slide through half of my sandcastle and into Sam and Danny's. The three of us glared at him softly.

"My bad." He muttered. Sam poured sand on his head to show his annoyance.

"Time out!" the blue-eyed boy called out.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked. As we all gathered around closer.

"Well…"

"Ah, probably just guilt-trippin' over ditchin' on Coulson." Sam concluded before throwing a volleyball at the webslinger. "How 'bout a butt whuppin' to get you over it?"

"You're on." Peter picked up the ball.

* * *

Peter created a net out of his webbing. We divided into teams of three with Sam making it a rule that there had to be one girl on each side much to mine and Ava's disapproval at being singled out for being girls. Ava, Peter and Luke stood on one side while Danny, Sam and I were facing opposite them.

"Okay, rules of the game. No one uses their powers." The girl called out. We all nodded before Sam served the ball over. Peter bumped it up. "Mine!" Ava called out as she ran toward it then jumped off the tree and hit it against Sam's head.

"Ah! What happened to no powers?" he protested.

"I said no powers. Not no skills." Danny and I exchanged a look and smirked. _'She's gonna wish she hadn't made that exception.'_

"A thing can only be that which it is." Danny spoke before kicking it straight at Luke who hit it back over. Sam bumped the ball high into the air. I ran toward Danny and jumped as he cupped his hands and helped me get higher. I kicked the ball toward Peter who shanked it into the forest.

"Great it rolled into the jungle." The girl stated.

"Hold onto your helmet, Sam. The next spike has your name on it." Peter taunted as he walked to retrieve our ball. A few moments later we heard a scream before the web warrior reappeared. He ran straight into Sam before falling over.

"Dude, what are you so freaked out about? Where's the ball?" Sam questioned.

"Back there with..." He pointed toward the forest in fear. We turned toward the forest and saw a little boy with brown hair in cargo shorts and a green striped shirt. _'That's what he's so scared of?'_

"I'm Sandy. Can I play too?" The boy greeted.

"I didn't see him in there."

"Kid, what are you doing on a deserted island?" Ava asked as she walked toward him.

"It's not deserted. We live here." He answered as he handed her the ball.

"You and your family. Where are they?"

"Oh, they're around. Everywhere."

"I get a weird vibe from this kid." Luke whispered as I nodded. _'There's something not right about this kid. Like he's hiding something.'_ "What's your spidey sense say?"

"It's not happy." He deadpanned. Suddenly as if Sandy couldn't get any creepier, he started laughing for no reason.

"Let's play hide n' seek. Ha-ha! You're it!" He suggested before running into the forest.

"I think we're gonna pass." We tried to walk away but the sand was wrapped around our legs, immobilizing us. "What's up with this sand? I'm stuck!"

"This paradise is getting creepier by the second." Luke stated.

"Esaeler su morf eht dnas!" I chanted as the sand fell back down harmlessly.

"Oh yawn…all this fun has me beat! I need a nap. At home. Now." Sam spoke before Ava hit him upside the head.

"We can't leave a helpless little boy alone in the jungle." Ava protested.

"As creepy as he is, we can't just abandon him here." I added.

"Zatanna, that kid looks like half of every set of freaky twins from every scary movie I ever saw in my life. Why do we have to be the heroes?" Sam turned to the rest of the team who were giving him disapproving looks. "I'll get my helmet."

* * *

"Hey kid!" Spider-man called out once we changed into our costumes.

"Creepy little boy?" Nova tried.

"Come and find me slow pokes." Sandy's voice called out as he began to laugh again.

"This doesn't make sense. It's like he's everywhere at once and nowhere at all." White Tiger observed.

"No, I'm over here." We all quickly turned to find the source of the voice.

"Lost?" a new voice asked. A man with tan pants and a green striped shirt. Ava and I turned to find Nova and Iron Fist hiding behind Power Man as Spidey hung from a tree.

"Ignore them, they got way too much sun." the heroine stated.

"Are you related to Sandy?" I asked, noting the family resemblance.

"Call me Flint. Any friend of Sandy's is a friend of mine." Flint answered as we walked toward him. "Thanks for playing with him. We get lonely just the two of us."

"Ever thought of moving where there's people?" Nova commented. Flint walked toward the helmet wearing hero and tapped on his helmet.

"Is that what they're wearing on the mainland these days? Huh. Cool." I stifled a laugh. "We're a little out of touch out here."

"A little?" Spidey muttered. I couldn't shake the thought that something still didn't seem right. "Well now that we know you're here, that means Sandy's okay. So, we're just gonna get going."

"No, you can't do that. Sandy always loved playing games. Loved it."

"You just said 'loved' as in past tense." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll give you a hint. He's probably up in the old ruins."

"Dude, we flew in. There aren't any—" as if to prove him wrong, we turned and noticed an ancient looking set of ruins.

"Guys, where are we?" Power Man asked, creeped out. A rumbling occurred, and Flint was gone.

"Catch me if you can!" Sandy laughed in the distance.

"Officially weirded out." Nova stated as I nodded. I reached out to see if I could sense anything mystical but, I couldn't sense anything other than Iron Fist, White Tiger's charm and myself.

"Clearly, this jungle's a veil of mystery." Iron Fist added.

"One that isn't giving off any mystic vibes." I informed.

"There goes my haunted island theory." The helmet wearing hero remarked.

"All in favor of a tactical retreat?" White Tiger suggested.

"Me!" the rest of us called out raising our hands. We quickly ran toward the beach to get back to our jet.

"Let's get out of here!" Nova called out just as we were near our destination. Sandy appeared out of nowhere and he didn't look very happy.

"I thought you were my friends. You were supposed to play with me." He shouted at us.

"Hold on now. We're still friends, we're just trying to figure out what's going on here." Spider-man tried.

"Liar!" The island started to rumble worse than before, making the trees behind us collapse.

"Are you doing this?" Sandy turned into sand and fell to the beach around us. _'What is going on here?'_

"Guys, did you just see what he did?" White Tiger asked.

"He is but a grain of sand in an ocean of trouble." Iron Fist added. Sand started gathering near our ride home. "Look!" A giant hand made of sand snatched it away and started heading toward the ruins. It placed it at the very top of the temple.

"Want your ship? Come and get it!" Sandy laughed in the distance. The hand returned and tried to snatch us. We quickly dodged the sand construct.

"Spread out!" Spidey ordered.

"Did the file say anything about this place, except classy?" Power Man questioned.

"Um, yeah, it said fied." Nova answered.

"As in classi-fied?" the web slinger clarified.

"It also said we're near Bermuda. Bermuda's nice."

"So, you're saying we're in the Bermuda Triangle?" White Tiger asked.

"You got something against triangles?"

"Nothing except when they surround the epicenter of strange mystical occurrences." I remarked. The ground started shaking as the sand started trying to grab us again. Soon we were in the middle of a sand storm. We were surrounded. "Etaec a reirrab!" A barrier covered us and stopped the sand from reaching us.

"You should have played nice!" Sandy shouted.

"But now, you'll pay." Flint added. I lowered the barrier as the sand stopped.

"Oh well this is just great. Now that Flint guy is in on it too?" The heroine stated. The sand started moving as if a person was going from one place to the next.

"I'll take option both." Spider-man remarked. The ground swirled around us. Nova and I flew up higher to try to avoid being captured.

"Nova, Magician Girl, a little help here!" Power Man shouted as the sand tried to consume our team.

"Etativel Nam-redips, Nori Tsif, Etihw Regit dna Rewop Nam!" I chanted, lifting the group into the air. I felt the spell weakening, thankfully the sand had just died down. 'He just had to bring us to the Bermuda Triangle'

"Nice save." A sand fist appeared again, nearly hitting Power Man. Sandy decided to change his attack plan and started creating spikes made from sand.

"Okay, we get the point." Spidey quipped. The sand hand appeared and summoned blocks of sand, sending them toward us. Power Man punched through one while Iron Fist karate chopped his. The Web Warrior jumped to dodge another then used his webs to send it back, destroying the hand. "Right back at you! Let's call a time out before someone gets hurt. Namely us."

"You're no fun!" Flint and Sandy cried out together just as four giant sand walls surrounded us. To make things worse, they decided to add spikes.

"Uh-oh I'm thinking out of the box." Nova stated before he flew over. A hand went after him and grabbed his leg, bringing him back down.

"Rock in a hard place, been there." Power Man commented before trying to stop the sand from crushing us. Unfortunately, it started to absorb his arms. "Or not."

"Dnas nruter ot eht dnuorg!" I chant repeatedly, trying to free us. I notice some spots obey but for the most part its staying intact. _'How is this possible?'_ Before I knew it we were completely trapped.

* * *

I coughed as I opened my eyes. Sandy and Flint transported us to the entrance to the ruins. I stood up and saw Spider-Man and Power Man next to me. Further away were Iron Fist, White Tiger and Nova. I felt gross. There was sand everywhere on me.

"We need out of this sandbox now." Spidey stated.

"Someone's getting hurt today. I just washed my hair." White Tiger threatened.

"Teg siht dnas ffo fo su esaelp!" I chanted. I felt relief as the sand fell back to the ground, earning nods from the rest of the team.

"Where have you taken us?" Iron Fist questioned.

"We have a new game." Flint and Sandy said simultaneously. _'This can't be good.'_ A sand wall appeared and split us in half. By the sound of things, I think they created a maze.

"And if we refuse to play?" Spider-man asked. Sand whirled in the air. It formed a half sand beefier version of Flint and he didn't look very happy.

"Then you forfeit. Everything." He stated. His fist hit the ground and turned to sand as we dodged the blow.

"Sdnas fo eht htrae deeh ym dnammoc. Llaf ot eht dnuorg dna nruter ot ruoy lamron etats. Esaeler su morf siht emag!" I spoke. I could feel the earth magic inside me and flowing outwards. The walls started to fall slightly. Flint noticed this and got angrier. His anger solidified the walls once more. I felt a pair of strong arms grab me as I released the spell. I felt slightly weaker but not by much since the spell didn't work.

"Nice try, Magician Girl." Spider-man praised as I nodded. Power Man was the one that grabbed me as they ran from the creature.

"Even if my spell didn't work, I know why. The sand is physically a part of him. Mixed with the normal sand is small bits of Flint and Sandy. My earth magic won't do anything against their merged being."

"Tell me you know how to get us out of this." Power Man stated as he placed me on the ground.

"I got nothing." The web warrior answered as I nodded. Flint caught up with us and did not seem very happy. We quickly moved behind a wall to hide.

"Is he gone?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"Laecnoc su htiw ruomalg!" I chanted just in time as his hand reached over the wall we were hiding behind.

"How bout a sandblast?" Nova cried out as he shot Flint with his nova blast. He turned his attention and followed the flying hero.

"We've just got to play his game and get to the ship." Spider-man stated.

"Sounds easy enough." I spoke.

"Check it out." Power Man called to us. We both turned to see what our teammate found. He was looking at some very details hieroglyphics.

"Hieroglyphs? Is that Flint?" Spidey asked.

"Looks like he broke out of prison. There was an atomic explosion."

"There's always an atomic explosion."

"Looks like it mutated him." I chimed in.

"Sweet Christmas!" Power Man exclaimed as he lifted up his glasses. "Tell me that's not Nick Fury." I looked a little closer to see an image that looked like our one-eyed director of SHIELD from another time.

"Super-fly eye patch and all." The web warrior quipped.

"Is that Coulson with a ponytail?" I asked noting the figure behind Fury.

"Copy me." Power Man stated as Spidey took a picture with his phone.

"Totally copied. To everyone." he responded. "According to this, it look like Fury just dumped Flint and left. That can't be the whole story."

"So what is this place? Some sort of prison?" Power Man asked.

"Yeah, for one inmate 'til we crashed the party."

"We need off this island yesterday."

"I've been trying summon enough energy to teleport us out of here but, no dice. The Bermuda Triangle is messing with my magic. " I informed them.

"Then the ship's our only option." We ran off to get to the ship and hopefully find the others.

* * *

"Almost there." I heard White Tiger say. We ran toward the stairs to find White Tiger, Iron Fist and Nova.

"What took you so long? Stopped to see the sandcastle? Sand Bar? Sand Pants?" Spider-man joked until he saw Nova with a lot of sand in his pants.

"Not a word." Nova stated as he shook the sand out.

"Uh, yeah. We saw some old drawings on the walls."

"We saw them too." the girl informed. "Obviously someone wanted us to catch Flint's little true crime story. The ground started to shake, making the sand pick up. Out of the ground came Sandy.

"We tried to make you understand." the boy stated before he transformed into Flint.

"I just wanted someone to play with but you wouldn't play nice!" he added. He transformed into a sand monster.

"Look who's talking!" Power Man retorted.

"Yeah, but who is talking?" Spidey asked. "Nova, fire a blast into the ground."

"Why?" Nova questioned.

"If what I'm thinking is right, you'll be happy you did." Nova flew higher into the air. Just as the monster's sand arm went after him, he fired his nova blast at the ground. The monster screamed as it retracted into the ground.

"Oh, yeah. That felt good." The sand monster reappeared.

"We've been so lonely! Why did you have to ruin it?" He demanded.

"What about the boy?" White Tiger asked.

"Just an imaginary playmate. Flinty McSandman made him up." Spidey explained.

"Don't call me Sandman!" he unleashed a wave of sand at us. We ran up the stairs hoping to make it to the ship. Underneath Spidey, a large pillar of sand appeared.

"Keep going!" the sand kept taking him higher and higher.

"Raelc su a htap esaelp!" I chanted making the sand in front of us stop but we still had to avoid the attacks from behind us.

"You can't leave me." Sandman shouted. He started to approach the stairs. "I won't let you!" Everything around us started to become loose land. The ship was being covered by it.

"I hate losing my toys at the beach." Spidey commented as Nova carried him. The web warrior grabbed the ship with his webbings. "A little help here."

"And to think I wiggle my toes in this." Power Man stated as he tried to help free the ship.

"Even an ant can move a mountain." Iron Fist called out as he hit the sand.

"Evomer eht dnas morf eht pihs!" I chanted. Sand started falling off the ship. I focused hoping we could make it before the Triangle affected me again.

"Hold him off. I'l get it started." White Tiger ordered as she hurried toward an opening. I focused my power as the heroine dodged Sandman's attacks and made it into the ship. The engine started up. "The engines won't fire." She opened the door, allowing us to get inside and help.

"Sand's clogging the intakes." Nova shouted before flying to the other side of the ship. 'Maybe I could try the spell Doctor Strange is teaching me about but, I need more power.'

"Danny!" I called out. He quickly came over. "I need to borrow some of your Chi energy. I think I have a way we can escape." I held out my hand to him. Nodding, the blonde took my hand.

"Etaerc a dniwlrihw ot hsup eht pihs otni eht ria!" I spoke. I focused and right below us, a gust of wind started picking up. As it gained strength, the ship lifted off the ground. The wind died down and Nova took over. I released Iron Fist's hand.

"No way. I thought the engines were fried." White Tiger stated.

"They are." Nova answered as he continued to propel the ship away from the island.

"Thanks." I told Iron Fist.

"It was no trouble." he answered. I thought about my energy replenishers and only one appeared. I broke it in half.

"Here. Even though I took the brunt of it you'll need it." I handed him half of the bar. I giggled slightly at his reaction to the taste.

"They taste earthy."

"Doctor Strange says that's how you know they're good." Suddenly, Ava was able to get the engine to work, relieving Nova.

* * *

"So what are we gonna tell Fury?" White Tiger asked as we approached New York.

"Nothing. We left Sandman where SHIELD stuck him. No harm. No foul. Fury won't even notice." Nova answered. I sat down meditating to recover from the affects of the Bermuda Triangle.

"SHIELD aircraft, you are being redirected to an alternate landing site. Do you read?" a voice spoke over the radio. _'A new landing site?_ '

"He noticed." Iron Fist stated. There were planes surrounding us on all sides.

"Don't even think about landing." Fury ordered as he came across the video communicator.

"Look, Nick, sorry. We got spring fever. We had no idea about that island." Spider-man answered.

"Yeah, that sandman dude's messed up." Power Man added.

"No kidding." Fury stated before a picture of Flint appeared on the monitor. "Flint Marko is too dangerous to keep in a normal prison. So parking him in the middle of a huge body of water, was our only option. He draws his power from contact with the ground. If he ever set food on the mainland, it'd be catastrophic."

"That's just Manhattan. Think what he could really do in New Jersey?"

"Really? Jersey?" Spidey asked eyebrow raised. We all looked at the strong guy, not seeing where he was going with this.

"Okay maybe not Jersey. But you get the point."

"Jersey is safe, sir. We left Sandman where we found him."

"And how do you know that?" Fury questioned. "Follow the escort directly to the Helicarrier for a full scrub-down." _'I'm not liking the sound of that'_

"Full scrub-down? Sounds promising." _'Only Spidey could find a good twist on something that sounds awful.'_ "Cause one thing I hate about the beach, is that sand gets everywhere." Fury's eye widened as the sand came pour out of the web warrior's boot.

"How much sand?"

"That's not sand, is it?" The sand started to form a face and laugh evilly.

"Definitely, not sand." I added. The sand landed on the controls, making them useless. We all screamed as the ship started to fall.

"Tiger, steer us out of here!"

"The controls are frozen." she informed. "What do we do now?" Spider-man jumped out of the ship and onto the top of it.

"Fury said we can't touch land. Steer us toward the river." as the ship flew over the city with Spidey making sure we didn't land in the city we hit a J. Jonah Jameson billboard.

"There. The Hudson's frozen." Nova called out.

"Brace for landing." the ride got a little bumpy as the ship slide across the frozen lake. "Thank you for flying Air Spidey. Hope you enjoyed your flight." just as we landed, Sandman got bigger and roared. He looked down at us, then to the SHIELD Hellicarrier that approached us.

"Fury!" Sandman exclaimed.

"Come on! We got to stop him before he gets to the city. Hey, Sandman...uh Flint. Let's talk about it. We had some fun times playing with your inner child, right?" Spider-man attached his webs to Sandman, trying to hold him back.

"Dloh Namdnas kcab!" I chanted and raised my arms out. I could feel him fighting back. I groaned as I tried to help hold Sandman.

"How 'bout you hop back into my boot? Come on, it's still warm." He moved his arm just enough to send a sand blast at me, breaking my concentration to dodge. This gave him the opportunity to break free from Spider-man's hold as well.

White Tiger charged at him and used her claws on Sandman. This only made him roar in anger. He used that anger to knocked the girl aside. "Iron Fist, he cannot get back to dry land."

"Divide and conquer." Iron Fist stated as he charged up his Chi. He punched the ice below us creating a crack that broke the ice slightly. Sandman fell in slightly but that didn't stop him.

"What's it take to stop this dude?" Power Man commented.

"How do you stop someone who's made of sand?" White Tiger continued.

"Its a combination of Flint's essence and sand. My earth magic won't be able to stop him." I added.

"Anyone got a ginormous pail and shovel?" Nova quipped.

"Wait, made of sand. Sand's made of silica. Nova, Magician Girl, light him up. All heat, no force." Spider-man ordered. We nodded.

"Etaerc a elcirc fo erif dnuora Namdnas!" I chanted as Nova flew in. Flames surrounded the sand beast much to his confusion. Nova created a steady beam of energy.

"Take it up to 2,000 degrees."

"It's not working." Nova called out.

"Nova, create some distance but keep firing." I called out. Nova flew up higher. "Erif, deeh ym dnammoc. Taeh pu. Taeh pu. Taeh pu!" The flames grew in size and changed in color.

"Almost there!" Sandman stated. He was nearing the edge of the circle separating him from the mainland. _'Come on. Just a little more.'_

"Taeh up!"

"No!" His whole body was turned to glass. I released the spell and started breathing heavily. I looked at my hand to notice an orange glow disappear from it. 'Weird'

"Hot enough for you?" I asked as I turned to the others.

"Intense!" Power Man exclaimed. "How'd you know that would work?"

"When silica's super-heated, it makes glass. Sometimes it pays to be a science geek."

* * *

"How's that containment unit working, Agent Coulson?" Fury asked. SHIELD scientists were able to create a way to hold the villain.

"Readings are holding steady. Flint's body reverted to sand within a few hours, but the constant vibrations will keep him from solidifying." Coulson answered

"Good. And how are my beach campers?" As soon as we got to the Hellicarrier, they made us change into new clothes and get in an area where we wouldn't cause contamination. _'All of Flint was captured. There's noting left to scrub-down!'_

"Fury, this guy may have been a criminal back in the day but being left on that island really cracked his coconut. You're not gonna stick him in the corner again, are you?" Peter asked.

"Because blowing off your responsibilities can have dangerous consequences?"

"Exactly. See now you're feelin' me! You have to take responsibility for the things you do-"

"Ahem, snow day." Coulson reminded him.

"Oh, snow day, right. Ponytail."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Truth is, the Sandman was a problem I'd swept under the carpet for too long. Despite your unauthorized snow day, some good may actually come of this." Fury stated.

"Then in that case, you're welcome. Count this as a win."

"For him, yes. Tell me after the scrub." Fury and Coulson started to walk away. _'Oh no'_ A hard stream of water started spraying us. We all screamed in shock. _'Too cold. Way too cold'_

"Come on, it's not that bad." Peter tried.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life that has kept me from writing and stolen my inspiration. Luckily, I found it again and am ready to continue from where I left off. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also finished writing the next chapter so I'll be posting that in about a week. Just so I can build more content while also giving you more to read. Just a little bit of house keeping before we get into the rest of this whole author's note thing. The results of the poll and various input have been tallied. This is going to be a Zatanna x Iron Fist story. Thank you to everyone for your help and I hope I can make it what you are hoping for. I will say that there will be a chapter with how it all goes down. Later on I will do something that the Zatanna x Spidey shippers might enjoy seeing.**

 **Review time!**

 **JAKEkenstein: I really like that episode too and will see if I can put it in. It will be out of order but, since it's one that isn't dependent on order I think I can make that happen. Keep an eye out for it!**

 **Let's have a few shoutouts:**

 **Thank you to** **Sakura the cherry alchemist,** **Spartansneverdie312, Itharius the Hunter, blaberous, DarkFireCat5241999,** **Master-Juan-X and** **61394 for favoriting, Niece of Artemis, and wolf40k for following and** **jdkeller2000,** **AsterousWonders,** **AitoNakita,** **STRELOK474,** **edgar12345 and** **for favoriting and following! You guys rock!**

 **Thanks for reading this** **chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


	8. Harm

"A night off is just what I need after a tough week at school. Fury gives us one night off every once in a while, and this one just happens to fall on a Friday.

"I think I have all I need." Uncle Stephen stated as he walked into the living room.

"Got a hot date tonight?" I asked curious as to where he could be going on a Friday night. _'he doesn't usually leave the sanctum'_

"Doramammu is invading the realm of the Flame Keepers causing rifts in the fabric of reality. That's about as hot as things are getting tonight."

"Noted."

"Which is why I need you to stay here and keep the sanctum safe and balanced. I'm trusting you, Zatanna."

"You can count on me. I'll keep things balanced and in one piece." He nodded before performing a teleportation spell and disappearing in the blink of an eye. My communicator started ringing. _'I thought we were off?'_ Suddenly, Iron Fist Nova, Power Man, Spider-Man and White Tiger appeared on the screen.

"We've got a situation guys. What movies are we watching tonight?" Nova stated making us all glare at him.

"How is that an emergency?" White Tiger asked.

"Because we never have a night off and if we choose the wrong ones we'll regret it."

"Think I'm still missing the emergency part." I added.

"Let's go over the plan." Spidey started. "Nova and White Tiger are on movies, Power Man and Iron Fist are getting the food while Magician Girl grabs sodas on her way to my place to help set up."

"Right." The others answered.

"Sorry guys but, I gotta cancel tonight. Doctor Strange is out protecting the fabric of reality and left me here in charge of the Sanctum Santorum." I spoke sadly.

"Aw come on Zee." The heroine whined.

"It's an enormous responsibility to guard the Sanctum. Congratulations." Iron Fist praised.

"Can't you stay for one movie?" the helmet wearing hero tried.

"Sorry guys. Maybe next time." I hung up on them and laid back onto the couch. _'One night in the Sanctum Santorum, how bad can it be?'_

* * *

Everything seemed to be in order. Nothing out of the ordinary yet. _'Maybe I could have gone for a little bit.'_ Then I heard a knock at the door. _'No one should be able to see past the glamour spell so why is there a knock at the door.'_ I closed my eyes and focused on the energy signatures of whatever was beyond that door. _'Chi energy, a magical relic, a unique signature and two others. They wouldn't'_ I slowly opened the door and was greeted by the faces of my teammates. _'They would'_ I tried to shut the door, but Luke pushed past me, letting the others inside.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I exclaimed.

"We couldn't let you miss movie night." Ava stated placing the pile of DVDs on the table.

"Plus, Sam didn't believe that you lived in a spooky old house." Peter added.

"You weren't kidding its like every scary movie modeled their haunted houses after this one." Sam commented.

"You guys really shouldn't be here. If Doctor Strange comes back and sees a party, I'm so grounded. And you do not wanna what he considers grounding." I shuttered at the memory.

"Relax Zee, we'll just be here for a few hours then leave. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Luke tried to reassure me.

"They will only sit on the couch and touch the remote, soda, pizza and popcorn. Nothing else." Danny added.

"Fine. It's been a quiet night but seriously don't touch anything. One crisis is enough." I order earning nods. "Oh and no horror movies."

"Why? Is little Zatanna scared?" Sam mocked.

"Because they'll open up the Sanctum to demons and reduce the effectiveness of the outer shield. Do you really wanna deal with fake demons in reality?" he gulped at the thought. "Plus, most of my job is to rid the world of real demons and dark magic."

"Good thing Sam and I compromised on bringing a little bit of everything" Ava informed picking up a comedy.

* * *

As we turned on the third movie, I felt a surge of magic. It was both foreign and familiar. I felt myself start to fall, head in pain.

"Zatanna!" a voice exclaimed. I felt two arms catch me before I hit the ground. I looked up and saw Ava and Sam holding me up.

"You okay, Zee?" the long-haired girl asked.

"A huge burst of magical energy. Its like it entered this dimension from somewhere else." I answered. I closed my eyes and tried to hone in on the new mystical signature. _'It's here in the Sanctum Sanctorum.'_ I started walking through the building trying to find out what was causing this. Eventually I came across a sword in a unique scabbard. The scabbard was a gray humanoid arm that clasped the cross-guard. Near the chape, it started to change into a conventional scabbard. _'No way'_

"Whoa what's with the creepy sword?" Peter questioned. I looked up to notice the rest of the team around me, all looking at the item.

"The Sword of Beowulf."

"Anyone know what she's talking about." Sam whispered loudly.

"It's a magical weapon that shouldn't be in this dimension. I never thought I'd see it again." I couldn't stop looking at it. The last time I saw that sword was Halloween almost two years ago.

"It just looks like an old sword with a creepy hand attached to it." Ava stated holding it. I snatched it from her.

"Trust me this sword is powerful. Only the pure of heart either pure good or pure evil can take the sword from its sheath and summon its power after reciting an ancient incantation."

"So, what're you waiting for abracadabra it up and let's see this amazing sword in action." Peter said eyeing the sword.

"I don't know the incantation. Even if I did, I'm not pure of heart so I can't use the sword." I looked down as I remembered when I tried.

Artemis was fighting this psycho named Harm. He just left the sword there and I thought I could use it against him. I reached out and it rejected me by send a bolt of lightning right through me. I shuttered at the memory. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and met the blue eyes of Peter.

"Are you sure you're okay, Zee?" I hesitated before nodding. After Peter saw my last day in my home dimension he had a lot of questions. After a lot of pestering and promising that I would tell my side to everyone else when I was ready, I told the web slinger everything. In return, he told me a few things about his life and his family. We agreed to confide in each other when it got too much for either of us to handle.

"Why don't we go back to the living room? Uncle Stephen and I can check out the sword tomorrow. Maybe he'll be able to wield it or put it somewhere safe." I started walking back and slowly heard the others follow as well.

* * *

I yawned slightly as we finished another set of movies. The Sword of Beowulf's appearance has me on edge. _'Maybe a soda will help?'_ I stood up and walked to the refrigerator.

"Get me one too!" Sam shouted. I heard him groan in pain. "I mean please." I giggled slightly. _'Ava must have hit him'_ I opened the fridge and pulled out two sodas. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I grabbed the door to steady myself. It hit a second time much harder. I fell to my knees in pain and dropped the cans.

"Zatanna, are you okay?" Ava asked as she kneeled to my level.

"I think—" I cried out in pain before I could answer as a third wave hit me. I could feel my body going weak. "Protect the sword!" I muttered those last words before darkness took me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. I was a little surprised to find myself lying in my bed. _'How did they…oh right Ava, Danny, Sam and Luke knew where my room was'_ I looked around and found the group standing around the room.

"Where's the- "

"Creepy sword is right here." Sam answered as Danny held it up.

"And Peter?" I asked. The blonde put the sword back down.

"He went to get you some juice to help you recharge. Here." Danny stated handing me one of my bars. I grabbed it and took a bite.

"So, what happened Zee?" Ava began.

"Yeah why were you screaming like that?" Luke questioned. Each person wore an expression of concern.

"Guys, I'm fine. No need to worry." I assured. I took a breath in before telling them what happened. "It was like earlier but much stronger."

"Another mystical item has appeared in this dimension?" the blonde inquired. I nodded. "Can you sense its location like before?" I shook my head.

"That's the strange part. It's like when it fully passed into this dimension I lost the signal." I couldn't figure out what the difference was. _'If it was more powerful I should be able to sense it.'_

"What's taking Peter so long?" Ava spoke, annoyed.

"Yeah its just juice. I'll get him." Sam remarked before walking out of the room.

"Come on Parker its just juice!"

* * *

A few moments later we heard noises coming from the other room. Things crashing onto the ground. _'Those two better not be wrecking the house'_ I quickly jumped out of my bed and rushed out the door. I followed the noise into a hallway. Peter and Sam were throwing objects at a man. Embedded in the walls were several daggers. The man had long brown hair and green eyes and extremely pale skin with a muscular build. There were four long claw marks on his face. He donned a gray trench coat with torn shoulders, blue jeans, black boots, and a pair of brown finger-less gloves. My eyes widened in shock. _'No way'_

"The its think they can stop Harm from his destiny with mere trinkets? Harm will not be stopped."

"Dude, I thought you said one of these magic objects would get rid of him?" Sam questioned.

"Hey I don't know what any of this stuff is! But we can't reveal ourselves to this creep." Peter argued.

"What are you guys doing?!" I exclaimed making them drop what was in their hands. The trio turned to me. The man's eyes widened in recognition. _'Please no'_

"Harm remembers it. It tried to stop Harm before, but Harm will not be so easily beaten." The man now known as Harm said pointing a dagger at me.

"Friend of yours Zee?" the brunet asked.

"Nope definitely not a friend. Harm's a psycho with a heart of pure evil. He crashed girls' night a few years ago."

"The Sword!" Harm exclaimed as his eyes met the weapon held by Danny. I turned around noticed the other three members of our team had arrived. The man started to lunge for the sword.

"Edih Ynnad dna eht drows ni eht ytic" the man fell to the ground in front of us, Danny and the sword nowhere to be found.

"Whoa I didn't know Danny could do that!" Peter exclaimed.

"He can't" Ava stated.

"Where has it gone with my sword?!" Harm shouted, holding a dagger at my throat. Luke was about to punch the psycho but I shook my head at him.

"He's gone. Even I don't know where he is. You can either waste time threatening me or searching for the Sword of Beowulf." I stated. The man growled before pushing past me and out the door.

"That was way too close, Zee." Peter stated, the others nodding.

"Sorry but, last time he had the sword my friend and I barely stopped him. I knew we shouldn't have given the sword back to the Metropolitan Museum."

"Wait. The Metropolitan Museum hasn't had any exhibits featuring legendary swords." Ava stated. 'Uh oh'

"Are you sure? Maybe you missed it?" I smiled nervously

"Its Ava. She knows everything that's related to school and homework." Sam responded.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" Luke asked.

"Hey! Now that the bad guy has left the building, why don't you poof Danny back here. Abracadabra?" Peter tried.

"I can't. I didn't specify where to send him so I can't bring him back." I answered.

"So we just gave a crazy guy a head start in a race to find Danny?" Ava questioned. I nodded.

"Let's suit up and split up." We all nodded. 'I hope we're not too late'

* * *

Spider-man and I were on a rooftop trying to find Danny before Harm did.

"Thanks for the help earlier." I spoke.

"No problem. Although maybe you should tell them the truth. They know something's up." Spidey answered I sighed.

"I know. Once we catch Harm, I'll come clean."

"Where do you think Danny went? I've tried him on the comms and nothing."

"He's gone dark to better his chances of escaping Harm."

"What's with the way that guy talks? 'It thinks it can defeat Harm' " I laughed at the impersonation.

"Artemis and I never really figured it out. I think it was because it wanted to separate himself from everything around him. Especially because to get his pure heart, he killed his younger sister Greta."

"This guy could use some professional help."

"Guys, I think I found Iron First." Nova called over the comms.

"What's your location?" White Tiger asked.

"We're at Central Park but you might wanna hurry. we're not alone." Spidey and I nodded at each other. He slung his web onto the next building while I levitated after him.

* * *

We arrived at Central Park and quickly regrouped with Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Nova.

"You guys were able to shake off Harm and hang onto the sword? Impressive." Spider-man praised

"For now. He'll be back." Iron Fist answered.

"He really wants that sword." Nova added.

"He's done everything he can to be able to wield the sword." I stated.

"The sword that you're still keeping us in the dark about." Ava commented.

"Is now really the best time to get into this?" Spidey tried.

"We're up against an unknown enemy who wants an unknown weapon. We need to know what were up against."

"Its not that big of a deal!" I exclaimed.

"If it isn't such a big deal, why can't you tell us?" Power Man questioned. 'Is this really happening now?'

"Releasing what is held within is good for the soul." Iron Fist added. I glared slightly at the blonde.

"You guys would rather stand here and risk giving Harm the upper hand?" I clarified. Everyone except the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. I sighed knowing we need to catch Harm quickly. 'Looks like now has to be the perfect time. "I'm not from here. And neither are Harm and the Sword of Beowulf."

"Duh you moved here to live with your uncle and train with him." Nova stated.

"But, do you know where I'm from." The helmet wearing hero opened his mouth then closed it. Unsure expression were everywhere. "I'm from another dimension. Another reality." Silence filled the area. "A reality where none of you exist. There are no Avengers, SHIELD, Guardians of the Galaxy. None of it. Instead we have a Justice League, Green Lantern Corps and other things." More silence.

"How did you get here?" Ava asked after a few moments

"Something happened to my dad and I was moving to live with a team of up and coming heroes like us. I found a magical item known as the Traveler's Stone. Apparently my dad has traveled to this dimension before. I used it to run away because I blamed myself for what happened. When I got here Doctor Strange found me. He and my dad were close. So close that he'd send my dad birthday gifts for me and said they were from my Uncle Stephen. So I'm not really his niece."

"Okay so what do we need to know about pale and crazy?" Power Man asked as the other looked at me.

"That's it? No freaking out?"

"Zee, you're our friend. Being from a different dimension isn't going to change who you are and friendship we've all formed." Iron Fist responded others smiled too.

"I'm not entirely sure why he refers to himself in the third person but, I think its to separate himself from what he did and what he is doing. Its the only way he can have a pure heart. He also removed the only thing that would soften his pure evil heart so using that won't work." Before any of us could react, a dagger hit Iron Fist's hand, making him drop the sword. Our adversary appeared and quickly grabbed the sword.

"The its thought they could keep Harm from Harm's sword. Now the its will pay. Abannan afol Beowulf." Harm chanted the last part, removing the sword from its scabbard. It had a wide double-edged and slightly leaf-shaped blade with a round cross-guard with a groove in it and a spherical pommel, both made of dark grey metal. He looked at us, ready to make us pay. The sword lit up, gleaming orange. My eyes widened at the memory.

"Watch out!" Luckily they heeded my warning just as an energy beam hit where we once were standing.

"I think I figured out why we couldn't let him have the sword." Spidey called out from behind a tree.

"What did you think would happen?" I replied.

"I don't know. Now let's get it back." He shot the sword with his webbing and pulled. This didn't stop him from firing an energy blast at the hero.

"It wants Harm's sword. It will have to try harder than that." Harm mocked. White Tiger jumped down from the tree she was in and engaged in close combat with the man. Power Man saw his chance.

"Don't touch the sword!" I called out. It was too late, he touched the sword and was rejected causing lightning to hit him.

"Now you tell me." he complained. This only made Harm angrier as he knocked the girl away and picked up his sword once more. Iron Fist jumped in, dodging energy blasts along the way. Nova landed next to me.

"How'd you stop him last time?" Nova asked.

"We didn't. The ghost of his sister helped us." I answered

"Then let's grab some candles and have a seance." Spidey responded as he appeared next to us.

"I don't think it works across dimensions. Besides, Artemis and I made sure she had a proper burial so her spirit could move on."

"We've got to try something." White Tiger stated.

"What if we make him think her ghost is back? Magician Girl, think you could make a fake ghost?"

"I can place a glamour spell on one of you. A spell like this won't work if I can't anchor it to something with a physical form. Just don't talk." I informed. The others nodded.

"Once his guard is done, Nova hit him and I'll get the sword."

"How are you gonna do that without getting electrocuted?" the girl asked.

"You let me worry about that." Nova flew off into the sky while Spider-man took off. I turn to Ava.

"All you have to do is walk out there. Harm loved his sister so he won't hurt you." I informed her. White Tiger nodded nervously.

"Let's do this." She exclaimed. I nodded.

"Ekam Etihw Regit kool ekil eht tsohg fo Aterg Seyah htiw ruomalg." within moments, Ava's appearance changed. She became a younger girl with pale skin, pale green eyes and long light blonde hair held back in a hairband. She wore a completely white hooded, cloak-like dress over a black sweater, white shin-high boots over blue stockings and a silver pendant.

"Wow. She was really young when she died." White Tiger realized. I nodded.

"I'll use my magic to make you seem like a ghost but don't talk. No matter what just keep walking." the heroine gulped before walking into the open field. I hid behind a tree to watch. Iron Fist and Power Man were dodging energy blasts. Harm was so focused on attacking them that he barely noticed 'Greta'. As soon as I saw him see her, he stopped his attack. "Laecnoc reh htiw ruomalg." She disappeared from sight, making the man wave his sword around. The two heroes looked on, confused. "Laever reh." Harm practically jumped when he saw 'Greta' next to him.

"Harm is pure. Harm's not sorry." Harm kept saying over and over again. The sword stopped glowing. Right on cue, Nova blasted harm with his Nova blast. The sword was knocked out of his hand and caught by Spider-man. We watched as he wasn't electrocuted. ' _Spider-man has a pure heart'_

"Look like this isn't Harm's sword anymore." Spidey quipped as he shot an energy blast at Harm knocking him to the ground.

"Nrut sih shtolc otni sgnidnib!" I chanted as I came out from behind the tree. to see Harm immobilized.

"Harm's not sorry!" Harm snapped at Ava.

"You should be after what you did." White Tiger stated.

"Nruter Etihw Regit kcab ot flesreh." I spoke causing the 'Greta' facade to vanish.

"It tricked Harm!" he realized.

"Big time." the heroine added.

"Looks like the sword has recognized Spider-man as a person with a pure heart." Iron Fist observed seeing the web warrior holding the sword of Beowulf. He put the sword back in its scabbard.

"Its a cool sword but, I don't think a swinging a sword around really screams friendly neighborhood Spider-man." Spidey responded.

"The sword's power is wasted on you." Harm mocked.

"Revoc sih htuom esaelp!" I chanted causing the bindings to cover Harm's mouth. "Much better."

"So can you warn us next time just how creepy the ghost actually is before you make someone look like them?" Nova asked as he shuttered.

"Why do you always get creeped out by kids?" Power Man asked.

"Greta did her best to stop him last time. I couldn't let him get away with the sword especially after learning what he did to her." We all looked down in silence, having a moment of silence for the girl. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Peter.

"Why don't we make a grave honoring her here? In this dimension" He suggested. I nodded.

"Wherever she is, I'm sure Greta is grateful for what you've done for her." Danny added. I smiled. Everything felt like it was before I told them where I'm actually from. I think everything is gonna be okay.

* * *

"If we hurry and clean up, maybe Doctor Strange won't notice." I spoke before turning the door knob. SHIELD came and took Harm and the Sword of Beowulf away, leaving us to hurry back to make it not look like a crazy person attacked us while we had a party. As the door opened we all stared wide eyed at the Sorcerer Supreme sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza.

"Welcome home, I see you and your friends had quite the night." Doctor Strange stated.

"Well would you look at the time we've really gotta get going." Nova responded as he and the others raced off, leaving me to my fate. _'Cowards'_

"I thought you were going to keep things 'balanced and in one piece'?" I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"It was all in the name of balance." I tried. Uncle Stephen looked at me, expecting me to continue. "I felt a surge of magic enter into this dimension and land here in the Sanctum. It was an item from my home dimension closely followed by an old foe named Harm. I don't know how they breached their way here but now he and the item are in SHIELD custody." He became silent. So silent I couldn't tell if it was an 'I'm disappointed in you' or 'This is very bad' silence.

"Zatanna, is it possible someone might have found the Traveler's Stone?" I shook my head.

"When we sent it back to my dimension, I made sure it was hidden in my dad's stuff. Even if someone found it they'd need an affinity to magic along with the spell. I kept the book with me. Harm wasn't holding it when he arrived."

"This is very troubling. There may be someone channeling its power for their own gain. Zatanna, we will have to put your elemental training on hold. I need to show you how to properly sense dimensional rifts and how to determine the whereabouts of displaced items and people." I nodded. Something was coming, and I needed to be prepared.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. It took me forever to find the episode I needed to refresh myself on Harm and the Sword of Beowulf. In case you want to see for yourself how Zatanna's first encounter with Harm went down watch Young Justice S1 EP18 Secrets. I really hope you enjoyed the first of the original chapters during the timeline of Ultimate Spider-Man. I'll be doing a few of these periodically. There may even be more Young Justice characters appearing later.**

 **I wanted to say thank you so much for all the feedback I got just within the first few hours of posting the last chapter. This really makes me happy and more motivated to get you more chapters.**

 **Also I wanted to let you know what's going to happen as far as the rest of season one is concerned. There are roughly 8 chapters left for season one so I'm going to be spending my time focused on those. After that I'm going to focus some time on my other story "New Recruit". The reason is that I'm planning to the episode "The Avenging Spider-man" as a crossover between these two stories. "New Recruit" is an Avengers Assemble fic so I need to finish writing season 1 first. Once I'm done with about 8 chapters of my other fic I'm going start writing chapters for season 2 of Ultimate Spider-man. I'll write about half of that season then finish season 1 of my other fic. After that I'll be back to finish season 2 then we'll have the crossover. If you'd like to start telling me episodes you want me to do for season 2 that'd be great! Sorry if that was a bit confusing.**

 **Review time!**

 **jdkeller2000: Yes I am planning on doing chapter/s that will focus on Zatanna and Spidey. I really like the idea of chapters like that and it gives me an opportunity to come up with ideas to show Zatanna before joining the team and/or Young Justice universe Zatanna.**

 **GUEST: Glad you like the pairing. Don't ask my how I came up with this idea but, I figured since there wasn't anything like this I'd give it a try. I'm glad you're enjoying it**

 **CRUDEN: Thanks, I'm glad to be back. I've got new ideas that I'm ready to try out.**

 **Let's have a few shoutouts:**

 **Thanks to Hamato Sakura for following and jawahir for favoriting and following!**

 **Thanks for reading this** **chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


	9. Why I Hate Gym

*******I don't own Ultimate Spider-man or Young Justice*******

 _ *****Dedicated to jdkeller2000*****_

 **Why I hate Gym**

"...and so all city campuses are on high alert. Report any suspicious persons immediately." Coulson stated at school as I sat down next to Ava. On the news last night, J Jonah Jameson started reporting that Spider-man was a student at Midtown High.

Agent Coulson told us we needed to be on high alert for any villains hoping to fight Spider-man. He would have told him this himself but, the web warrior wasn't at training last night. At least that's what Danny told me. I had magic training with Doctor Strange last night. I train with the team every other night so I don't fall behind especially after the Harm incident.

"Huh, I see one now." Flash Thompson called out as he saw Peter enter the room, making the other jocks laugh. I rolled my eyes. The brunet walked toward us.

"Pretty good show with Batroc ze Leaper last night, huh, Ava?" Peter asked.

"Lapse of training, late for school. Good show, Parker." she responded.

"You could cut the tension with a knife." I muttered under my breath. I felt both pairs of eyes on me. Peter walked away and sat with MJ and Harry. "I'm guessing it didn't go so well convincing him to 'be more responsible' "

"No. Not even a little."

"And cutting him some slack isn't at all on the table?"

"No and besides you're one to talk. You leave us hanging ever other night to work on your magic. You need to hone your combat skills and learn the different team maneuvers." _'Am I seriously being lectured right now?'_

"I don't just do magic when I train with Doctor Strange. My dad made sure that I incorporated combat into my training when I was a kid. Danny keeps me up to date about all the new maneuvers and leads."

"Yeah but how are we supposed to even know what level you're at and if you can keep up with us?"

"You worry about you and I'll worry about me." I stood up and started walking away. _'I'll show her.'_ Flash knocked Peter out of his seat and right into me.

"Speaking of squirts..." Flash mocked. Peter stood up and extended a hand to me. I took it and we rushed back to the table, glaring at Flash. The jock wore a triumphant smirk.

"Thompson, Zatara, Parker." Coulson called to get our attention and stop the fight. "Pay attention. Your gym teacher, Mr. Molskin will be out due to a freak accident after last night's game. Mr. Jager will be your substitute until further notice." A man with brown hair, brown eyes and a mustache walked in. He wore a white sweatband, a grey t-shirt, black shorts, an armband and sneakers.

"I look forward to the challenge of unlocking your hidden talents." Mr. Jager stated. _'Is it just me or does this guy seem a little creepy?'_

* * *

"Dodge Ball!" Flash shouted as he and his buddies each held a ball. Flash threw the object at Peter.

"Wait!" he shouted to no avail. The ball hit the brunet straight in the face, sending him to the floor.

"You lose again!" a second ball came flying and hit him again.

"Jeez, Parker. A little overkill just to maintain your cover." Ava stated as she picked up the ball. "Is that your face print?"

* * *

Mr. Jager made us all line up after he stopped Flash's dodge ball 'game'. I stood next to Sam and Harry.

"I'm looking for finalists for the citywide athletic achievement contest. I want to see everything you got in this obstacle course." Mr. Jager began. The course was a climbing wall, a balance beam, swinging down from a rope with a pool of water below it, a vaulting horse and strung up tires to jump through. "Push yourselves to the limit. Don't give me less than 110%."

"You and Zatanna could both learn something from him." Ava commented. I rolled my eyes. 'Perfect chance to show her what I can do.'

"How to creep people out?" Peter stated.

"Mr. Thompson. Go!" Mr. Jager stated

"I'll show you how it's done." Flash said. He climbed with ease, kept his balance on the balance beam, swung down from the rope without landing in the water, jumped over the vaulting horse and through the tires. "First to finish. Good, huh, coach? Am I in?"

"Okay, next one up. Go! Ayala, next."

* * *

"Zatara. Go!" Mr. Jager ordered. I took a breath in before I started. _'You can do this. This is gonna be a piece of cake.'_

I ran toward the wall and jumped toward one of the higher foot handles. ' _Over and stick the landing'_ I climbed the rest of the wall and landed perfectly on the other side. I ran through the tires below not missing a single one. _'Steady breaths'_ I hopped on the balance beam with ease and walked across it like nothing. _'Over and stick the landing'_ I grabbed the rope and swung across, landing next to the water. I ran toward the vaulting horse, jumping over it. _'Big finish'_ I saw the tire in front of me. I jumped through it and rolled as I hit the ground. I stood up, sticking the landing.

"So? How's that for someone who 'skips' practice?" I spoke to Ava.

"A little showy but, impressive." she praised.

"Guess I couldn't shake the stage performer in me. My dad taught me stage magic in addition to real magic."

"Guess I was wrong about you, Zee." We turned to the course to see Peter fall from the climbing wall.

"Oiy. I'll see three of you here tomorrow for the final cut. Rand, Osborn, Thompson. The rest of you, anemic." Mr. Jager said before walking toward the door.

"Tomorrow? Saturday?" Danny asked.

"Did I stutter?"

"Danny, Flash and Harry? Harry? I aced that thing why am I not a finalist? Because I'm a girl?" Ava complained.

"Are you the only person on earth who sees school on a Saturday as a good thing?" Peter asked. She frowned.

"Fury is so right. You're soft." Luke groaned. _'This again'_ He motioned to Danny and me and pointed away from their argument. "You know, I say we show Mr. Jager who can do what." I started to walk away when I felt Ava grab my arm. _'Why me?'_ "The three of us are going to come back tomorrow anyway, list or no list and run that course again."

"And I'm involved in this why?" I asked.

"Come on you and I did way better than Harry. One of us should have made the cut." _'How do I get stuck in these messes?'_

"If I'm late, you can start without me. Finish too. I'm beat. I have tomorrow set aside for sleep." Peter yawned to prove his point. Ava frowned.

"If I'm being dragged into this, so are you. Besides you owe me for using me as a cushion in the cafeteria." I responded.

"Doesn't that Jager creep you out?" We turned around to see the coach doing jumping jacks facing the wall.

"I work with a guy whose feet stick to walls. No one creeps me out." Ava stated before walking off. I shrugged before walking away as well. _'This should be interesting.'_

* * *

I walked up to the school and spotted Ava. 'Where's Peter?' Danny said they had to be at the school at 8 for the final test. I made him promise not to leave me with Ava and Peter. I've been getting stuck in their arguments all week and its taken all my willpower not to use magic.

"Where is everyone? I would have thought they'd be out by now." I stated as the girl nodded.

"Maybe they got out earlier." She suggested.

"Doubt it. Danny was supposed to help me gather spell components for Uncle Stephen after he was done. I'm definitely not feeling the astor."

"I will never understand why you need to butcher the English language."

"Reminds me of home." I shrugged. "Have you tried going inside to scope it out for yourself?"

"I tried before you got here. The fence is electrified." I paused. 'Maybe there's a weak spot?'

"Whos em eht stnerruc ni eht cirtcele ecnef esaelp" The fence glowed with electricity. 'No weak spots.' The electricity died down.

"Let's see if Peter's heard anything." she picked up her phone and called the brunet. "Peter, have you heard from Harry? It's noon, and no one's come out from the gym yet...Something's wrong. Zatanna and I can't get into the school. The fence is electrified...Get here, now."

"Quick enough for you?" Spidey asked as he hopped down next to Ava. I giggled slightly at the girl jumping in surprise. "Oh! That's right, I'm that good."

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" I asked as I stood next to the now open front door of Midtown High. The pair jumped slightly. They thought I jumped over the fence with them.

"Something's up. We should call Coulson." White Tiger stated.

"No. We should go solo on this. Eh, you know, together. We can handle this." Spider-man stated.

"SHIELD added security."

"To protect the school from well for us." A camera turned toward them.

"Probably just a misfire."

"Are you coming in or would you rather keep chatting outside?" I asked before walking inside. The pair followed me after a moment.

"I mean, who electrifies a fence and leaves the door unlocked?" Spidey asked. We quietly walked through the halls.

"Dark, creepy, dank." Ava stated.

"I told you not to come to school on a Saturday."

"Hello? Is anyone there. Help! Help!" a voice called out. We ran toward the source of the voice. We rounded a corner and saw Janitor Stan pinned against the wall by one of the security protocols. "Can anyone hear me? Oh, I sure could use a hand. I've got myself in quite a pickle here. Oh, if Irving Forbush could see me now."

"Hang tight, janitor guy. We'll get you out." Spider-man jumped over to the device and moved it off the civilian.

"Etativel mih ot eht dnuorg!" I quickly chanted before the janitor could fall to the ground. He ran over toward White Tiger and I. Spidey let go of the machine and it went back to its previous state.

"Mucho malfunction security system."

"Oh, my."

"Don't move. Whoa!" White Tiger called out as a trap door opened, making the janitor disappear. We looked down the hole and saw him land below. 'I hope he's okay.'

"Wow, there's a lot of wax build-up down here." 'He's fine.'

"Who built the security? Doctor Doom?" Spider-man questioned.

* * *

"I'm calling Coulson." White Tiger stated as we continued down the halls. Spidey stopped and looked in the Principal's office. I followed him over and saw Coulson's office lit up meaning the SHIELD agent was here.

"No phone needed." Spider-man stated.

"He's here. On a Saturday? Agent Coulson?" the heroine walked toward us. I opened the door slowly.

"Don't come into my office." Coulson ordered. The agent was hanging upside down in his underwear above a vat of who knows what.

"I can see why you wanted to be alone. Nice tighty whities" the web warrior commented.

"The whole school is rigged. Taskmaster corrupted the SHIELD security tech."

"Who?" White Tiger and I asked simultaneously.

"Assassin. Hates me. Hates Fury."

"We have to contact Fury." White Tiger stated.

"You can't. He jammed the frequencies. You shouldn't have come to school today."

"Told you." Spidey said. I nodded.

"Work on getting yourselves out of here, and then find Fury. Don't waste time on me, and definitely don't go after Taskmaster alone. He's a combat chameleon. Do you understand?" 'Combat chameleon?'

"Wait. He was bitten by a radioactive chameleon?" a scream filled the halls. "That's Harry. I remember that scream from slasher movie night at camp. Come on!" We quickly ran out of the office.

* * *

"What did Coulson just say?" White Tiger asked as we rounded the corner.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear him." Spider-man answered.

"Really hope it wasn't important." I stated.

"Spidey-sense. Get down!" The trophy case started firing trophies at us. We each started dodging the trophies. "If Flash and Harry are here at least they've got Danny to protect them."

"Hguone htiw eht gniylf seihport!" The objects fell down around us and the security system stopped.

"Cutting it a little close there." We continued to run down the hall.

"There they are." White Tiger informed as we spotted the boys running upstairs.

* * *

"You think he's behind us?" Flash asked.

"I'm not looking." Harry stated. As we heard their voices we opened the door we were behind. Taskmaster landed in front of the pair, scaring them.

"Which of you is going to change into Spider-man before anyone else gets hurt?" the villain asked.

"They're in danger." Spidey stated.

"It's the moment you've trained for." White Tiger added before laughing. "Oh, wait, that's right. You never train." I rolled my eyes. The two boys started to run. Harry accidentally activated a net trap, catching him in the air.

"Flash, don't leave me here." Harry begged.

"Hey, I'm the strongest guy in school, but I'm no Spider-man." Flash called back as he ran around the corner.

"You're obviously not him." Taskmaster stated as he walked past the trapped boy. "Come on out, Spider. It's go time." I cringed as the villain started scraping his sword against the lockers.

"Flash is in your locker. What's the plan?" White Tiger stated.

"He wants me, he gets me." Spider-man responded before shooting a web."You guys get Harry and Flash somewhere safe." the web warrior went off to face the villain.

"Great plan." Spidey hung upside down facing the villain after he stole his sword with his webs.

"Edih Hsalf morf Retsamksat gnisu ruomalg." I chanted. Even if Taskmaster opened the lockers, he wouldn't be able to spot Flash.

"Destroying school property goes on your permanent record, you know." he quipped.

"Oh, decided to come clean, Thompson?" The pair started to engage in battle. Dodging blow for blow. Spider-man led him through the hall, jumping from wall to wall. The web warrior turned around and tried to kick the villain. He missed giving Taskmaster the chance to use his move against him. White Tiger went to cut Harry free, bringing the villain's attention to us. "You're next."

"He's copying your moves, Web-head." White Tiger called out. Harry cowered behind the heroine.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you copying is cheating?" Spider-man said as he stood back up for round two. The two went at it again. Neither missing a single hit until Taskmaster grabbed Spidey's hand.

"I call it winning." the villain responded as he knocked Spider-man to the ground. "End of the line, Thompson. You can take off the mask."

"Etaerc a reirrab dnuora Nam-redips!" I chanted as Taskmaster reached to pull off Spidey's mask. The barrier created the distraction we needed.

"I was going to say the same thing." White Tiger called out as she went to attack the villain. She kicked the skull mask off of his face revealing Mr. Jager. "If it is a mask, ugly." Harry screamed before running the other way. "Mr. Jager? Our gym teacher?" He picked up the mask and placed it back over his face. "So that test was only about finding Spider-man? Now I don't feel so bad about gettin' cut." White Tiger jumped to avoid his kick. "I'll show you the benefits of training." She started to attack him with her electrified claws. The villain didn't seemed phased. They continued being matched blow for blow. 'He's toying with her.'

"Oh brother." Spidey commented getting up.

"Never met a move I couldn't match." Taskmaster stated as he continued to fight my teammate. "Yours, spider's." Tiger sent a punch at the villain. "That K'un Lun kid's" he caught her fist. My eyes widened.

"Danny? What did you do to him?" White Tiger asked. The distraction was enough to give the villain the chance to kick the heroine toward the stairs. I nodded at Spider-man who went after her. I took the opportunity to free Flash from his locker.

"Is that creepy guy in the skull still out there?" the jock asked as I opened the door.

"He's gone for now but, you need to get out of here. Wohs mih a efas htap tuo fo eht loohcs!" I chanted as a light appeared on the floor, creating a path. "Follow this path and you'll be out of here in no time." Flash nodded and started following the path. 'Almost forgot.' "Evomer eht romalg no Hsalf!" I ran toward the staircase after the others. Spider-man was holding onto the railing while Taskmaster stood over him, holding a gun.

"Refuse...no one gets out alive and I turn you over to my employer. Limited time offer. Clock's ticking." The villain stated as he pointed the gun on the webslinger.

"A job, huh?" Spider-man asked.

"A powerful man hired to bring you to him. But I'm powerful myself and I'm offering you an opportunity to be part of something amazing, Spider-man."

"So you're not just a madman. You're a double-crossing madman." 'I've heard enough'

"Etativel mih!" I chanted making Taskmaster float into the air.

"What?"

"Oh? Have you never fought a magic user?" I nodded to Spider-man. Hopefully, he and White Tiger can come up with something while I keep Taskmaster busy. He let go of the rail.

"Hiding behind tricks. Pathetic." I moved my hand and caused the villain to fly through the doorway and back into the hall. I ran out there just in time to see him on the ground.

"How's that for pathetic?" he jumped back up, not amused.

"Not bad but, lets see if your combat skills match up." I took a deep breath and focused.

"Erif deeh ym dnammoc. Enibmoc htiw ym lacisyhp skcatta!" I charged at the approaching villain. I dodged a punch and sent one back. I smirked as he quickly moved out of the wave once he saw the flames surrounding my hand. "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen." I jump kicked at him, barely missing him.

"Clever girl." We continued to fight, him quickly evading while I didn't hold back. He kept moving backwards. "But not clever enough." He punched the glass on that held a fire extinguisher and grabbed it, spraying me. The force of the spray pushed me back into a wall. Before I could get my bearings together, I felt a kick to the stomach. He continued to use this advantage and continue the onslaught.

"Tropsnart em dniheb mih!" I watched as he looked surprised that I was no longer in front of him.

"Magician Girl, do you copy?" White Tiger asked across ours communicators. The villain turned around and spotted me.

"Yeah but, I'm a little busy. Unless you've got a plan, I'm gonna have to let you go."

"Tiger and I have a plan. Think you can lure Tasky to the gym?" Spider-man added.

"Just tell me what I need to do." I flipped backwards as the villain tried to hit me. I nodded hearing my instructions. I quickly turned a corner and spotted Spidey. "Laecnoc em htiw romalg!" 'Time to get the best of Taskmaster.'

* * *

I hurried into the gym, Taskmaster was distracted by Spidey so I could get into place. As soon as the villain burst through the doors I knew it was time.

"Sthgil tuo esaelp!" I whispered watching the gym turn dark. Spider-man appeared over the next door, waving at Taskmaster.

"Darn those budget cuts. No lights on the weekend, Tasky!" he called out.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable." he responded.

"Then we might as well make it fun, right?" The villain ran toward the web warrior.

"Ekam eht moor rekrad dna tuhs eht srood!" I continued silently.

"Tiger, turn on the night vision."

"I make this spider night vision look good." She added.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little spider. You can't beat me. I know all your moves." I heard White Tiger make her way down and land a hit on Taskmaster.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Spider-man spoke as he swung down and hit the villain. "And you ain't gonna." I heard the sounds of hand to hand combat.

"It's dark, but you're still you." Tiger hit the ground. "And I know what you do."

"You sure about that?" The heroine asked. The villain made a sound indicating she caught Taskmaster off guard.

"Not bad for a first timer." Spidey added as his hands glowed. "Recognize where you are, Jager?"

"You just did me a favor. I have a photographic memory. I can move through here as well as if the lights were on." the villain boasted. I heard him slip.

"You could if everything was still where it was yesterday, sucker." White Tiger mocked.

"Evem a erit htaenrednu Retsamksat!" I chanted. I heard the villain groan in pain. By the sounds of it, the duo's plan was working.

"Spidey, you got him?"

"Dodge ball!" Spider-man called out as I heard several balls hitting the villain. "Nice shot. Been practicing?" He praised as the sound of webs trapped Taskmaster.

"Now I know why you use these. This is fun."

"Evomer eht romalg dna tel ereht eb thgil!" I chanted as the light came on. I laughed as the pair jumped slightly.

"It's not too late for you to join me." Taskmaster stated.

"Yeah, you might think I'm a loser but, I don't." Spider-man responded.

"Then I'll simply expose your identity as Flash Thompson to the entire world."

"Which Flash Thompson? That one?" Tiger asked as Flash and Harry walked in. 'Guess he doesn't take direction well.'

"Yeah, loser. He can't get out, right?" Flash added.

"Another one of your tricks." I shook my head.

"If you paid attention in class you'd know that my powers don't work unless I speak. I haven't said a word other than to turn on the lights." I said with a smirk.

"It's Spider-man, Jager, not Spider-teen. But this school is still under my watch, just like the rest of the city. There's a lesson for you here-"

"Yeah, you just got schooled." the jock spoke.

"Not helping." Taskmaster pulled out a device, causing smoke to appear. We all started coughing.

"Hguone htiw eht ekoms! I chanted making the smoke clear away. Taskmaster was gone except for his Mr. Jager mask.

"Nice distraction, Thompson."

"How many masks can one guy wear?" White Tiger asked.

"You're asking me?"

"Think he'll be back with a different face?

"He knows what he's up against, if he shows whatever face he's got around here again."

"Ho-ho-ho, 'cause he got schooled." Flash laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, it's still not working."

"Yeah...no...wha-whatever you say, Spider-man."

* * *

"No one in this school is cool enough to be Spidey, so forget that rumor. That said, I totally helped Spider-man save the dump. I saw this close to him! We're buds!" Flash told reporters. We finally made it out of the school and were debriefing with Coulson. We managed to free him and find Danny.

"Flash Thompson finally did me a favor." Peter stated.

"Taskmaster never even suspected Peter Parker was Spider-man. Your creativity was just as strategic as my training. More even." Ava added.

"Really?"

"Going solo paid off, okay? Not to mention you were able to fight and distract Taskmaster long enough for us to rearrange the course and come up with a plan." the long haired girl turned to me.

"Really?" I asked, unsure if Ava was able to give more than one compliment a day.

"Magic training might have saved our butts."

"There's still one thing I don't get at all. The tight briefs. Really?" Peter cut in.

"I swim." Coulson answered.

"Leave the man's underwear alone, Pete. Or he'll get short with you." I tried to hide my laughter as the agent walked away.

"Now its time to embark on an arguably more deadly task. Spell ingredient gathering." I stated looping my arm with Danny's.

"Compared to Taskmaster's School of Horrors, how bad can it be?" Peter asked.

"Its not like grocery shopping." Danny stated.

"Creatures, demons and hostile environments. Its more of a two person job but, Uncle Stephan prefers I go solo to practice my skills. But, Danny owes me so I hope you're not completely beat after that fight with Taskmaster."

"From what I heard, maybe I should be asking you that."

"You guys are welcome to join."

"Thanks but, I've got...something." Ava tried weakly. I frowned.

"Training. She means training." Peter supplied as the pair ran off. 'Cowards'

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here is the latest installment in this series. jdkeller2000 I really hope I did this episode justice for you. It's one of my favorites and because there really wasn't a time altering piece to it I could add it in. Whenever someone asks for a chapter unless it really is a no go I'll not only write it but dedicate it to you as a thanks. If it is a chapter I don't see Zatanna able to do much in I'm gonna have to skip it but I will give you an explanation. So since the lineup for Season 1 is already close to being finished, I'm now accepting episodes for Season 2.**

 **Review time!**

 **GUEST: I'm really glad you asked this question because it helped me to really think how it's all going to work. I really had to think because of the five year time skip between Season 1 and 2 of Young Justice. In the DC-verse it was late 2010 when Zatanna left. In the Marvel-verse she arrived in 2012 so there's a two year difference. While it's 2014 in this current season, its 2012 in the DC-verse. I really hope this clears it up for you. If you need more of an explanation don't hesitate to ask. As for your idea about having someone from the DC-verse come and be paired with Spidey, I am planning on having a character come in. They will be a part of a an arch in a later season. I'm thinking it won't be until season 3 or 4. I think you'll enjoy what I have planned.**

 **Time for a shout out!**

 **Thank you to nightwatcher55 for following!**

 **Thanks for reading this** **chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


	10. Run Pig Run

**Run Pig Run**

I walked down the hall toward the stairs with Ava, Danny, Luke and Sam. Today was picture day and our grade's time to take pictures just so happened to cut into lunch. Sam complained that the rest of us would rather get it over with than go straight to lunch. In fact he decided to eat his sandwich on the way. As we continued down the stairs, the weirdest thing hung down from the ceiling. A pig in a Spider-man costume. _'What the?'_

"Not a word." the pig stated. _'Is that who I think it is?'_

"A piñata pig. Where's the bat?" Sam asked between bites.

"Gimme that! I'm so hungry." The pig grabbed the sandwich and flipped down to the ground before taking a bite. "Come at me with a bat and I'll stick it where the Nova don't...Is this ham?" he spat the sandwich out. "I think I just became a cannibal."

"It talked? It's a talking pig in a Spider-man costume. Wait a minute."

"Don't strain yourself, Sam. Here's the 10 cent tour people: Loki spell, Thor fight. The rest of the story in Coulson's office." we all paused for a second before bursting with laughter.

"You forgot the best part." A lunch lady stated. She morphed into in Loki as she pulled the fire alarm. "Spider-ham" the God of Mischief disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Oh yeah." the doors swung open revealing three Asgardians riding wolves.

"Destroy anyone in the way of our feast!" the leader called out.

"Feast? Are they talking about you?" Sam questioned.

"Green eggs and all, Sam" Spidey answered. The trio started to approach while we moved to stand behind our animal friend. The pig used his webbings to throw a table at the Asgardians. They jumped over the table and landed perfectly fine. "Go do a wardrobe change! I'll keep them occupied."

"On it." Luke responded as we ran to change.

"Hang on, Spider-ham." Sam added with a laugh.

"Wait. Head into an empty classroom and I'll make the swap." I shouted as the others nodded and turned into one of the rooms. I closed the door behind us. "Egnahc su otni ruo semutsoc!" We all nodded at each other, now in costume.

* * *

"One bacon save coming up!" Nova called out as he flew out of the boys bathroom carrying our friend. "Who wants to toss the pigskin around?" The helmet wearing hero passed Spider-ham off to Power Man. The lead Asgardian broke through the wall.

"Let him loose mortal." he threatened raising his ax.

"Iron Fist, go long!" Power Man shouted as he dodged the ax. The ax was lodged into the floor. Power Man threw the pig to Iron Fist, who caught it.

"Xa yats ni eht dnuorg!" I chanted before he could pick up the weapon. The Asgardian grunted in annoyance as he tried to pick up the ax.

"This way." White Tiger called pointing toward another hall. She kicked open the doors, leading us away from the hunters.

"Guess this makes you the pig man on campus." Nova joked as we continued to run.

"I'm a little insulted you didn't come to me with a magic problem." I commented.

"Sorry I was a little busy running from the hunters to go through my contacts." Spidey responded. I rolled my eyes. We rounded the corner and saw the hunters waiting for us. Unfortunately for them, Agent Coulson stood between them and us.

"No running in the halls." Coulson stated as he raised his blasters and began firing at them. "Get Porker out of here." He pushed a button and activated the rocket launcher. The lead hunter used his ax to hit them away. _'How did he get his ax back?_ ' Thor ran in and stood beside Coulson. He lifted his hammer into the air.

"For Asgard." he said as lightning built up. "For ham." he tossed his hammer at the trio, knocking them back. "Get the halfling away from these innocents. Keep him alive and squealing."

"Detention. Now."

"You heard the man, detention." White Tiger stated as she grabbed Spider-ham. We ran into the detention room and sat down. The seats moved to send us down the chute to our transportation.

* * *

"Seriously guys, this is overkill. The full might of SHIELD protecting one little pig and can this pig get a laser gun." Spidey stated as I tried to think of ways to break the spell. We were currently regrouping on the Helicarrier while I tried to sense a way to undo the spell.

"Don't worry little pig. We are three thousand feet in the air. It'll take more than a huff and a puff to knock this house down." Fury stated.

"There's a when pigs fly joke here. Gimme a sec, I'll find it." Nova added.

"How are we coming on an undo spell?"

"I'm doing the best I can. The words are one thing. Finding a way to undo the exact spell Loki used without knowing what it was will take a little trial and error." I answered. I took a deep breath. "Evomer yna lleps sgnidnib dna srekcolb." a glow went over the pig and disappeared. "There are a few layers I need to remove first."

"Keep working on it, Magician Girl. Coulson sent word. Keep Spider-ham here until sundown. Got the ship on high alert."

"What's the point of putting everyone on high alert? It's not like those hunters can follow us here. They were on wolves." White Tiger spoke.

"Sir, unidentified object approaching." an agent informed. We looked out the windows to see the hunters on flying wolves.

"Oh man. Those wolves have wings." Power Man observed.

"Majestic creatures." Iron Fist marveled.

"Wolf watching will have to wait. Time to get traught." I responded.

"Blast them out of the sky." Fury ordered. The Helicarrier started firing at the trio. The wolves started firing fireballs out of their mouths. _'Fire?'_ "Whatever you do, don't let them in."

"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin." Spidey responded. The ship started shaking from the attacks. "I've gotta get out there."

"No. We're going out there. You are staying here." Power Man stated.

"But they're after me, not you."

"Chillax porkchop, we got this. If we need to find truffles we'll call you in." Nova replied. _'Wait those wolves spat out fire. I could use this.'_

"MG, you stay here and work on the spell." Power Man ordered. I shook my head.

"I've got a plan to get the power I need to break the spell but, I'm gonna need some extra fire power if you catch my drift." I spoke. The group nodded as we ran outside.

* * *

"So anyone have any tips on how you stop these things?" White Tiger asked once we were outside.

"Convince them to be vegetarian." Iron Fist responded.

"I'll handle the fire if you guys can take the hunters." I stated. The others nodded. I took a deep breath. "Erif deeh ym dnammoc. Erif emoc ot em." I held my hands in the air. The wolves fired more fireballs at the ship. I smirked at the shocked looks the hunters had when the attacks moved toward me. "Erif trevnoc ot ygrene. Erif trevnoc ot ygrene." I repeated the spell as the fire moved closed to me. _'Please work.'_ One by one I felt each fireball disappear and my energy increase.

"I am Skurge, executioner! Nothing stands between me and my-" a bolt of lightening stopped the hunter now known as Skurge by knocking him off his wolf.

"You speak too soon, executioner." Thor said as he made his entrance. "So sayeth the prince of Asgard."

"And the principal of Midtown High." Coulson added as he flew in on a jetpack. The other two hunters and their wolves charged at us. "Aim for their soft spots." The agent and Asgardian took the lead in battling the wolves. Soon the battle turned into us against the wolves and hunters separate. Each time the wolves tried to fire off another fireball, it came and powered me up. _'I think I'm ready.'_ A green smoke started to fill the field. I looked around but, no one else seemed to notice.

"Yield, Skurge and I will show you mercy." Thor ordered. The executioner hit the rocket launcher at the God of Thunder who fired back in retaliation. "Or fight on and...What mischief is this?"

"Good. I'm not the only one who sees the green smoke." I stated.

"Loki." Skurge took the chance to swing his ax and knock Thor down.

"Hguone htiw eht ekoms."

"Aye Thunderer." Skurge stated as the fog quieted down.

"Incoming pig." Spidey said as he swung in. _'Perfect timing.'_ He dodged the ax and flipped away, The executioner was not happy and began swinging his ax around sloppily.

"No where left to run pig."

"Doesn't matter. I'm tired of having my friends put themselves in harm's way for me. This pig is finished running. You want me? Come and get me." The pig started to fight the Asgardian. Just as it seemed to go in his favor, Skurge flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground. I rushed through the fight to get to Spider-ham and undo the spell.

"I have never seen a pig need to defend his honor so greatly, but it's time to chop the pork." He lifted his ax up to finish the job. Suddenly, the sound of a horn filled the air. _'Huh?'_ "No it can't be. So soon?" and just like that, day turned into night.

"Sundown? Hooray!" Coulson cheered.

"The day ends. The battle is won." Thor added.

"Wow, that was easy." Nova stated.

"Did he just say easy?" Spider-ham questioned.

"Congratulations to you, pig." Skurge praised.

"You're not going to eat me?"

"Unfortunately, no. Twas a glorious hunt and the rarest of days. Today the boar has won."

"No no no! This is madness. You had him. Strike him down!" Loki protested.

"We hunters live by a code." one of the hunters spoke up.

"You are the sorriest excuses for Asgardians I've ever seen. Finish the job." I took a deep breath and channeled all the power gained from the fire.

"Gladly. Mrofsnart eht gip ot sih eurt mrof." I chanted quickly. The God of Mischief scoffed.

"Foolish mortal, it'll take a lot more than that to undo my spell." I smirked as Spidey became covered in green smoke and returned to normal.

"I removed anything you placed to protect the spell earlier and charged up on power thanks to the wolves fireballs. More than enough to break your spell." Loki charged at me in anger at being bested by a mortal.

"Loki." Thor called out. Just as he was about to reach me, Spider-man punched him.

"And that's for making me the Ultimate Spider-ham." Spidey stated.

"The pig was a mortal?" the hunter asked his comrade. Thor walked over to his brother and lifted him up.

"Aye. Twas Loki's sorcery. A bewitchment to trick you into doing his work. It failed." The God of Thunder explained.

"If it wasn't for you thunderer, I wouldn't have made it without you guys. Thanks." The web warrior spoke.

"Verily. However, we'll still need something to roast at the feast tonight. Any ideas, brother?" Loki teleported onto a wolf in a puff of green smoke.

"Get away from me, you fools. We'll meet again." He responded before flying off on the beast.

"After the trickster!" Skurge ordered as the trio ran toward the remaining wolves. "You were a great prey, Spider-man. You would have made a succulent meal."

"Awe shucks." he replied.

"For Asgard." with that the group was off hunting a new prey.

"Well at least there's one good thing to come from today. No embarrassing school photos."

"Um that's not entirely true." Nova commented before flying down to the web warrior. We all looked at the helmet wearing hero's phone and laughed at the Spider-ham pictures he took.

"Coulson, I was not aware your team contained a sorcerer. Or sorceress rather." Thor stated walking toward me.

"New find. Meet Magician Girl. She's the one that broke Loki's spell." Coulson introduced. _'Is this really happening right now?'_

"It is a pleasure to battle along side new friends and allies." He extended a hand to me. I shook it.

"Never thought I'd be shaking hands with a god after undoing another god's spell." I marveled. He laughed heartily.

"I thank you for your assistance, Magician Girl. Should I find myself in need of magical assistance, can I count on you?" My eyes widened in shock.

"Um yes! I mean of course your Majesty." I curtsied.

"Aye." _'Did I just agree to be the sorceress on call for Thor!?'_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter in the story. I kinda used this to one to build up for a later episode and to create a way to use some of the episodes of Avengers Assemble.**

 **A lot of the episodes I'm skipping in my other story are ones that Thor is involved in some kind of magical mischief and I couldn't find a place for Ace. So for the second season there may be some chapters where Zatanna is helping Thor and the Avengers. I haven't completely decided yet but, it made sense when I started playing with the idea.**

 **The reason it has to be season 2 is because technically the Avengers haven't reformed yet. The way I'm seeing the timeline, they reform during season 2 of Ultimate Spider-man. I really hope this makes sense if not I'd be happy to clarify. If there are any episodes from season 2 of Ultimate Spider-man you want please fill free to request. Requests will be open until I post the first chapter from season 2. As always thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Review time!**

 **jdkeller2000: The Young Justice team will make an** **appearance. I won't say anymore because it may happen sooner than you think**

 **CRUDEN: I've gotta give you credit for helping me decide on this potential idea for Zatanna. I am planning a few solo chapters but, I think it'll mostly have to do with her magic. There is a separate subplot that I'm hoping to build up more during season 2.**

 **Time for a shout out!**

 **Thank you to** **ZeAwsumOtaku** **for** **favoriting and** **following!**

 **Thanks for reading this** **chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


	11. Not A Toy

**Not a Toy**

I looked around the battlefield hesitantly. We were in way over our heads with this one.

"I need back up! Front up? Side up?" Spider-man called out. I slowly tried to make my way over to him for support.

"Your worst enemy cannot harm you as much as your own unguarded thoughts." Iron Fist responded. I followed the sound of his voice.

"Tell me you're not freaking out and maybe I'll calm down."

"And if I am freaking out?" I continued on when I felt the ground disappear from under me. I yelped in shock then groaned upon impact as I landed head first. _'Ow. Yep, we're doomed.'_

"Was that Magician Girl?" I heard a noise as I slowly shifted to a seating position. "Iron Fist? Gone. How can someone so big move so fast?" I started moving up the wall, trying to stand.

"It's game over, man!" Nova cried out. I saw him fire several of his nova blasts all over the area.

"Nova! Watch where you're throwing those things!"

"He's everywhere! How can he be everywhere?"

"Get down here so we can strategize!" _'Wish I would have made it in time to do just that.'_ I was finally standing against the wall when I heard Nova scream. "It can't end like this! Power Man? White Tiger? Guys? Hold...Why does this feel like they're bait and I'm running into a trap?"

"Because that's exactly what you did." came a second voice. _'He found Spidey.'_ I jumped aside just in time to avoid being hit by a flying Spider-man.

"Do I at least get an award for being the last bug standing?"

"No."

"Help!" _'Wish I could'_

"Tag. I win." The fog slowly started to fade and we were met with the face of the legend himself, Captain America. "Steve Rogers, by the way. Pleasure to officially meet you all." He helped Spider-man up.

"That was so brutally awesome! Can we do it again, please?"

"Best two out of three?"

"Are you kidding? Yes! How many times do you get to learn battle strategy from Captain America?" White Tiger responded.

"So far, just this one time. I thought you were good at math." Nova commented.

"Ugh, I thought you were good at math..." I silently laughed at their antics. The obstacles in the room vanished into the floor leaving the room empty. He smiled at us.

"This looks like the perfect chance to try out my new SHIELD tech." I stated as I pulled out what looked like a normal deck of cards. "What better way to test it out than against Captain America?"

"Uh Magician Girl, I don't think he wants to play Go Fish." Spider-man stated.

"Or see a lame magic trick." The helmet wearing hero added. I rolled my eyes.

"Try sharp-edged cards with a few optional additions. Great for distractions and buying me spell time." I informed.

"It's nice to see the guys at SHIELD still know how to keep it simple." Captain America remarked. I smiled. _'Best day ever.'_

"All right everyone, if Cap is finished with you, we can just-"

"I think the new recruits want one more round." The Super Solder stopped Coulson in his tracks. "You ready?" He placed his shield on his back before extending a hand to Spidey. His eyes widened before he shook it.

"Our lives just 1,000% cooler, Captain America, sir!" The web warrior spoke before saluting with his left hand.

"Uh, you use your right hand to salute." White Tiger clarified making him switch.

"See if you still feel that way in three minutes. Prep the court! Let's see what this team's got." Captain America ordered. Coulson ran in.

"You know maybe we should just wrap this up before something disastrous happens." The agent tried.

"Isn't that exactly why we're learning from the best? To make sure something disastrous doesn't happen?" Spidey argued.

"Besides I think it's safe to say we're feeling the aster." I remarked making the Super Solder look confused while White Tiger and Coulson facepalmed.

"Just one more, Phil." Captain America stated, placing a hand on the agent's shoulder. "Then we can go over Fury's checklist."

"You know my name?" Coulson asked. Without another word, the agent dropped the argument.

* * *

"Okay..." Power Man began before popping his neck as we prepared for round two. "This time I'm gonna show him why they call me Power Man."

"Dude, you call you Power Man. It's Captain America. The guy once punched a tank unconscious." Spider-man remarked.

"Actually that's a myth." The Super Soldier clarified.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's true." Coulson facepalmed again.

"Let's up the ante." Captain America placed his shield on the ground. "First one you, any of you, that takes me out, gets to keep the shield."

"Do you know what I could sell that for on the internet?" Nova commented.

"What? Oh..." Coulson cried out.

"Sweet!" Spider-man exclaimed. We all prepared for the next round. Nova floated to the air.

"Etativel." I chanted and rose into the air.

"Now the problem you all have is you think your unique power is your only asset." He motioned for us to begin.

"This should be awesome." The helmet wearing hero stated as he pulled his phone out. Power Man charged at the Super Soldier only for him to take one step to avoid the attack.

"By relying on your one power or weapon you become predictable to any wiser opponent." He concluded his lesson by tossing Power Man over his shoulder and into the wall. White Tiger and Iron Fist ran toward him next. White Tiger was about to scratch him with her claws but, instead, the Super Soldier grabbed her and tossed the heroine into Iron Fist.

"Laecnoc em htiw romalg." I spoke. I activated the flash bomb feature on the cards.

"By using all your skills and being unpredictable-" I flung the cards at him and watched the lights activate.

"Pirt mih." He fell back and rolled right underneath me. He reached up and grabbed my leg, tossing me to the ground with a thud. The glamor spell broke to help me use the reserve energy to prepare for the next chance I got.

"-you're more likely to stand a fighting chance."

"I don't know. I kinda like my odds!" Spidey shot out his webs. Captain America dodged them, making them hit Coulson instead.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. As the webs were pulled back they took the agent's suit jacket away, revealing him wearing a Captain America suit. "Awkward."

"This is not mine." The agent defended nervously. Spidey continued to shoot at the Super Soldier who easily dodged each one.

"You've got bad aim." Power Man stated as he was webbed to the wall.

"Uh, look out?" the web warrior tried. Iron Fist took the chance to run in. The pair engaged in battle.

"Nice!" Captain America praised as the blonde got out of his grip. They continued to match each attack blow for blow.

"Jujitsu? Kung Fu? Krav Maga?" Iron Fist questioned in shock.

"All of the above." White Tiger stepped back in to help Iron Fist. I took the chance to get to Power Man.

"Esaeler mih morf eht sbew." I chanted, freeing Power Man. I looked over to see Spider-man managed to connect his webs to the Super Soldier.

"Gotcha!" Spidey exclaimed. Captain America looked down at White Tiger. She took her chance to try and scratch the Super Soldier. She freed herself as he chose to pull Spider-man along.

I lifted my sleeve to hit the return button on my tech. The place I was standing in would create a distraction. _'Don't waste this chance'_ I pushed the button and all of the cards lit up and dislodged themselves and flew toward me. Just as he lifted the web warrior in the air, my cards cut the webs sending Spidey flying into White Tiger. Each card slid easily back into their holder.

"Etativel Redips-nam ylwols!" I spoke the spell making the web warrior slowly hit the ground. He moved to shoot more webs but, his gloves were missing.

"No way."

"And that was something I picked up growing up in Brooklyn." The Super Soldier informed as he put the gloves on. "You have to think of your powers for what they are-one tool in your toolbox." White Tiger tried to attack him but, only succeeded in getting webs attached to her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." she exclaimed before she was tossed into Power Man.

"Dniw deeh ym dnammoc. Dinw etaerc a dniwlrihw morf ym sdnah." I chanted while dodging webs. I moved my hand in a circular motion, making a whirlwind that sent the web flying toward Nova and his phone. He was too busy laughing to notice the impending attack. The Super Soldier rolled with it and yanked the phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" Nova shouted. The helmet wearing hero flew down only to have his helmet knocked out of position. "Can't see!" I used the whirlwind to move him out of Spider-man, Iron Fist, and my way. Before I could do anything to stop it, there was a string of web on my whirlwind hand. Captain America moved it to hit Spider-man then Iron Fist. I used my other hand to grab a card and cut myself free, slowing down the wind in the process. He took the opportunity to get closer to me and engage in hand to hand combat. I fared well until he managed to grab my leg and throw me over his shoulder to the ground.

"Total spankage. Take two." Spider-man stated as he caught his gloves.

"You lasted half a minute longer than last time. Every battle you learn from is a win." Captain America responded as we all stood up and walked toward the hero.

"Ugh. Tell that to my shoulder." Power Man complained.

"Well, I think we've had enough fun for one day. But the Captain and I have extremely important SHIELD business to attend to." Coulson said as he ran forward.

"I was hoping to go over a few pointers with-"

"I'll have someone write a memo for you. Join me in my office?" Coulson continued while cutting off the Super Soldier.

"Sure. I'm going to leave this here." he placed his shield into the ground. "You can hold it but, don't throw it. It's a weapon, not a toy." We all saluted to Captain America.

"Sir, yes sir!" we replied simultaneously. The two adults walked out of the room while we looked at the weapon.

"Is it me, or was that the best butt kicking we ever got?" Nova stated.

"We just went toe to toe with Captain America. I think we just graduated." White Tiger added.

"Do you think he'll pick one of us as his sidekick and-oh, shield!" Spider-man said as he trailed off and pointed out Captain America's weapon in the room.

"Me first!" the helmet wearing hero walked toward the object. "Nice." he held the shield.

"Heed Captain America's words-'It's not a toy.' " Iron Fist warned with air quotes.

"Yeah, how about we just put it back where we found it and 'we' means 'you' Nova." the heroine ordered.

"You're right. I should. I will. After one little throw." Nova began.

"Ezeerf Avon ni ecalp!" I chanted as Spidey jumped up and took the shield out of his hand.

"Oh, no, you don't." the web warrior stated. He looked at the shield as he held it. "Ooh, so light! Luke, catch!" My eyes widened in shock as the shield flew from Spidey's hands, bouncing off Power Man and out the window. "That's not good! I'm coming shield!" he jumped out the window after the weapon.

"Etativel!" I chanted as I ran after him before he got himself killed.

* * *

I looked down below as Spidey glided through the air with his web gliders. I focused so I could move faster to catch up with him and the shield. He knocked it further way when he shot his webs at it.

"Oh, slippery little-"

"That's not the best way to catch it." I stated making the spider jump slightly.

"Why don't you magic it back?"

"Because staying in the air and keeping up this speed is taking a lot of concentration. Wondering why you haven't splat to the ground yet?" I raised an eyebrow. We kept pace but, unfortunately, the shield hit Iron Man. He looked up toward us.

"S'up, Iron Man? Can't talk. Gotta glide. Laters!" We continued on past him.

"Bring the shield down from the sky. Gnirb eht dleihs nwod morf eht yks!" The shield shot down front the sky and everything seemed fine until it started bouncing through the city. I landed on a rooftop for a second to recharge. I turned and Spidey was on the ground saving a woman from getting caught in the crossfire. I teleported down next to him.

"Sorry, complete stranger, please be careful when you cross the street. And don't forget fruit snacks." I pulled him away before we lost the trail. He grabbed me and started following by web-slinging through the city.

* * *

Just when it seemed like we were about to catch a break, the shield jumps over a wall and into the window of another building. We landed and read the plaque on the wall.

"Latverian Embassy?" Spidey read aloud. My eyes widened. 'Oh no.' We looked up at the broken window to see the damage. "Ooh! That's gonna be all my allowance money."

"You think the window's bad? Try how much that shield will cost to replace." I commented spooking the spider even more. He jumped onto the top of the wall and shot a web down to help me up. Something told us we might need as much of my magic as possible. We peered back up at the window and saw Doctor Doom looking down at us.

"Uh, excuse me, Mister Doom, sir? Can I have my shield back? Please?" _'Doom's not stupid enough to believe this.'_

"This is yours?" Doctor Doom asked.

"It is actually. It-it's not the real Captain America shield. I mean that would be crazy." I snapped my head at him. _'Why would he even put that idea in his head?'_ "What would we be doing with Captain America's actual shield, right? No. No this is a-a replica."

"A replica for what purpose?"

"A very patriotic chip bowl."

"Pots gniklat!" I spoke making him close his mouth. "What my friend here is trying to say is we wanted to make a special case for Captain America's birthday as a surprise so we made the replica for sizing purposes." _'Sizing purposes? At least it's better than a chip bowl.'_

"Wait right there." Doom responded. We both let out a sigh of relief. 'Maybe this will work after all.' A missile flew out of the window toward us. _'Spoke too soon.'_ We jumped away and into the street. It flew back around. _'Heatseekers.'_ We left the area to try and evade it.

"Where's the off switch on the doom missile?" Spidey quipped. We landed on a rooftop.

"Llaberif!" I chanted as I held my hands above my head. I waited as the power grew. The missile started to circle back around. _'I need just a little more time.'_ Suddenly, the sound of a motorcycle fills the air. Captain America jumped the motorcycle in front of us and knocked the missile away with his bike. I stopped the spell, making what little flames I could muster.

"Sweet team-up! Hey, you didn't get any scratches on my bike, did you? It's cool that you borrowed it, but-"

"Where's my shield?" Captain America said cutting off the web-slinger.

"Oh, yeah, uh, heh, funny story actually-"

"You were playing with it and it fell off the carrier and landed here."

"Uh..."

"You might wanna choose your words more carefully, he is not whelmed." I suggested.

"Yes. Are you insane with anger?"

"I try not to live in the past. Let's fix this."

"Fix how?" The Super Soldier smirked at us. _'Sounds like a team up to me.'_

* * *

"Hey! We're not allowed to go in there!" Spidey stated as we were preparing to sneak into the embassy. "It's doom's embassy aren't there, like, laws or something?"

"He just sent a missile into a New York street. His diplomatic immunity is out the window." Captain America answered.

"Hey, just like your shield when I-" I quickly elbowed the spider. "Oh..."

"But we have to be smart. Who knows what else he has in there." I thought of my levitation spell and floated over the wall.

"So we wait for Fury and the guys?"

"My shield is made from a one of a kind adamantium/vibranium alloy." He signaled us and moved toward the building. I quickly followed behind him with Spidey behind me. If Doom has time to reverse engineer that metal, he could turn his armor or any kind of weapon, into something unstoppable."

"I don't want to be Doom's boy! Let's do this!" I gave Spider-man a strange look at the 'Doom's boy' comment. "I mean if you're ready." The boys jumped while I levitated to the balcony. We walked across when a device activated and started shooting lasers at us. We quickly dodged them and hurriedly followed the Captain as he breaks down a door. Waiting inside for use were robotic guard dogs. "Doctor Doom has Doomdogs? That's adorable." The bots started shooting lasers out their eyes.

"Think he was going more for deadly. Etaerc a reirrab!" I spoke as the lasers bounced off my barrier.

"Spider-man you go high. I'll take the ground assault." Captain America ordered.

"Reirrab tilps otni eerht!" I moved my hands, one toward Spidey and the other toward the Captain, moving the barriers in front of them and leaving one toward me.

"Way to pull out a new trick in the nick of time." the web warrior awed.

"Showmanship is all about timing." I nodded at the pair as they continued on. Captain America beat a few bots before more started flooding in.

"Web them to the floor." the super soldier ordered.

"I was gonna do that as a surprise for you! But now you've gone and ruined it!" I put more into the barrier in front of the super soldier as the bots closed in on him. "Cap? Cap!"

"Might wanna hurry up with the webbing the bots plan." Spidey jumped down and webbed a few bots while I pushed my shield forward to break them against the wall. the super soldier used a sword he found to stab a few of them.

"Wow Captain America bringing it skewer style."

"This isn't the fight." the super soldier stated.

"It's not? Sure feels like fighting."

"This is a distraction. He's trying to buy time so he can analyze the shield." A door opened up next to us, revealing Doombots. I released the spell. _'We're definitely gonna need something stronger.'_

"Well, it's totally working. I'm distracted." I nodded in agreement.

"We'll work on that." We continued to run away from the robots.

* * *

"Kcol eht rood!" I chanted as we managed to find an empty room.

"Is this gonna work?" Spidey asked as the super soldier moved a table to block the door.

"We just need to slow them down." Captain America stated.

"That means no. I expected this to be a lot easier with you around." We hurried outside the other door through another room and up some stairs. "They're right behind us."

"Don't focus on them. They're not the fight."

"What if one of the Doombots is actually Doctor Doom pretending to be a Doombot?"

"It's never that easy."

"Never ever?" the bots started firing lasers at us again. "Can I focus on 'em now?" I looked at the doorway ahead of us. _'It might just work.'_ I ran ahead and quickly threw some cards around the door. As the pair ran threw, I pressed a button causing them to ignite.

"Erif deeh ym dnammoc. Erif tcennoc eht semalf rehtegot." I spoke creating a web of fire.

"Now we run." the captain ordered.

"Run?" Spider-man asked.

"Know the fight."

"Know the fight? Wait, is this a lesson? Should I be taking notes?" the super soldier grabbed him by the arm and we ran out of the room.

* * *

"The shield's not here!" Captain America exclaimed when we ran into a lab. We hurried to the computer. "It's in Latverian."

"Wow, that's a fun fact, but, Cap? Uh, maybe we should hurry it up?" Spidey questioned as the banging on the door continued.

"Incredible. New York, Washington, Dallas, Cleveland. Doom was using this embassy as a base of operations for an invasion!"

"Really, Cleveland? Why?"

"Its an invasion does there need to be a reason?" I chimed in.

"We've got company!" I turned and saw the army of Doombots at the door, some of them with burn marks. _'One shot that might work.'_ I pushed a button on my card holders. Just as the bots were about to make their move, they seemed to shut down. Almost immediately after, my cards sliced their way through a few bots and nicely back up my sleeve.

"Looks like my timing was off."

"How did you do the wha-"

"It says 'Doombot master control' in Latverian. Tools in the toolbox." the super soldier explained.

"What now?"

"Roof."

"Roof?" Spider-man and I asked simultaneously.

* * *

"Doom is trying to escape and he's got your shield!" the web warrior exclaimed as we ran onto the roof to see Doom getting into a ship. Once he was inside, another round of Doomdogs appeared in front of us along with missiles aimed our direction. "This day has gone to the dogs. Uh, Cap, you have a plan, right?"

"We stop Doom at all costs." the super soldier stated before charging after the villain.

"Peek eht sgod yawa morf Pac!" I chanted. Two of the Doomdogs tried to attack him but, bounced back to the ground. As he reached the ship a red light appeared and the captain shot back toward us. "Etativel mih!" I slowly lowered Captain America to the ground. The bots started after us as the ship started to take off. "Etativel eht pihs!" I tried to pull the ship down but, it was too much.

"Nice doggy." Spidey spoke before looking at the sky and back at me. I released my spell and gasped in exhaustion. "Oh no, Doomsy, you are so not getting away!" He webbed a Doomdog. "Don't you know not to leave your pets at home when you're away?" He spun it around and shot it toward the ship. The web warrior did the same with one of the dogs after Captain America. "Cap, know the fight!" We ran toward the super soldier and the three of us jumped off the building. I thought of my levitation spell as Spidey and Cap caught a ride on Doom's ship.

"Etativel meht!" I moved the pair up as I levitated myself to the top of the ship in front of Doom's line of sight.

"Knock! Knock!" the pair punched through the glass.

"You're under arrest, Doom!" Captain America called out.

"You can't arrest me in my own embassy. It's Latverian soil." Doctor Doom responded.

"Might wanna check your surroundings." I replied.

"You're not standing on soil. We're in American airspace." the super soldier continued.

"Ohh, burn." Spidey commented. Doom shot an attack at us, knocking everyone to a side. Spider-man webbed the controls. "Let's see what this does!" The ship moved out of control before crashing down. Captain America tried to get a punch in on the villain but, Doom shot back. The Latverian stood up, holding the shield after knocking the super soldier down.

"Not on step closer. And not one word out of you." Doom ordered looking at me as he said the last sentence.

"That shield doesn't belong to you, doom." Cap stated.

"I know what this is. And I know how much it is worth to you. Why would you be so careless with it as too entrust it to idiot children?"

"Children? Well, I'm rubber and you're glue, whatever you say bounces off me-nevermind. Besides, this isn't about me!" I sent him a look. "Or her. You were getting ready to make an attack on America!"

"And you two-handed an enemy of America the key to making the world over in my own image."

"Your own image? Hold on. We'll make you a deal, Doomsy. Give us the shield and you can get back in your Doom-Mobile and drive back to Doomville."

"What's the strategy here?" Captain America asked.

"He gives back the shield and in return, we don't tell the world that two teenagers and a shield-less Captain America beat the metal pants off of him and all his egobots. All by ourselves." I smirked. _'He does have a point. Doom would lose some serious street cred if this got out.'_ "Being Doctor Doom has got to be all about reputation, right? Without that, you're just a guy with a cape that vaguely smells of bologna."

"Ha!" Doom spat before firing a laser at us. We all dispersed for cover.

"Ok, Doom, one last chance!"

"I promise you, I will destroy you and then I will destroy-"

"Yeah, about that, I learned some pretty cool things today and the big lesson learned was-" He dodged another laser from Doctor Doom. "Ohh! Know the fight. See you were fighting us but we weren't fighting you. We were stalling." Spidey and I both looked up prompting Doom to do the same. I sighed. Spider-man lifted his wrist communicator. "Um...we were stalling. Gotta get the volume on this microphone adjusted." The villain looked up again as the Helicarrier came into sight, along with SHIELD tanks.

"I think it's time you give the man back his shield." I stated as Captain America held his hand out.

"Take it. My plans require no such trinkets." Doom muttered, handing the shield back to its rightful owner.

"About those plans...You're under arrest for conspiring to attack America." the super soldier informed.

"Be my guest. My embassy officials will have me released by nightfall." SHIELD agents surrounded him and escorted the villain away.

"Well fought." Cap shook Spider-man's hand then mine.

"Can I be your sidekick?" the web warrior asked. I cleared my throat. "Can WE be your sidekicks?"

"You're good but, I don't really do sidekicks well. Bygones?"

"Bygones? Wait a minute. You didn't scratch my Spider-cycle, did you?"

* * *

"Doombot dogs? No, not buying it." Nova remarked after we told the team about our little adventure.

"And you got Doctor Doom deported? Really?" White Tiger added. 'Maybe letting Spidey take the lead on telling the story wasn't the best idea."

"And he was all-you only found me by accident! You could never match my intellect man to man." Spider-man said doing a bad Doom impression.

"Uh-huh. What did you say?" Power Man asked.

"I said, 'I can live with that.' "

"But you've all learned some valuable tactical lessons, right?" Agent Coulson confirmed.

"Let's see-know your fight." the web warrior began.

"Our powers are only one tool in the toolbox." I added.

"No! I mean about touching things that don't belong to you." the SHIELD agent argued.

"Oh, yeah. Because you might accidentally stop a madman from taking over the world." Spidey remarked as he and I wore matching smirks after seeing Coulson's face.

"Seems like the ends justify the means to me." I spoke.

"And...you're welcome?"

"You think international incidents are funny?" Coulson snapped.

"Hey, Phil, how would you like to hold my shield?" Captain America asked.

"Really? Oh, ooh, wow. It's so light."

"There could be some future Avengers here if you all stay out of trouble."

"Sir, yes sir!" we all responded saluting. Cap saluted back to us. We turned back to see Coulson hugging the shield.

"I'll take that back now."

"You got it, Cap! Here you go!" Coulson called out before throwing the shield. It bounced off the wall and out the same window as before. Spider-man and I exchanged a look before sighing.

"Here we go again!" Spidey called out as we both jumped out of the window again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter in the story. I'm sorry for going MIA. I'm honestly not sure I'm going to completely finish this story but, I'm at least going to finish season one of Ultimate Spider-man. Hopefully, more than that will be written but, I'm going to promise that much because I've gotten really busy and finding writing time is very hard when your schedule changes almost every week. I have so many ideas for how this book turns out and it makes me sad that I might not be able to write it all down.**

 **As always thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Review time!**

 **Volans15: I'm glad you're enjoying the way I've written Zatanna. I'm planning to write some more so hopefully, you'll keep reading.**

 **GUEST: As far as pairings go they are: Danny and Zatanna at the moment. There is a pairing I was hoping to introduce later on (early season 3) so for the moment I'll keep that one quiet.**

 **Time for shout outs!**

 **Thank you to tomyersbrent95 and The conmanw for favoriting! Thank you to Cissnei69, myersbrent95, Michael278, Cameron Greyhem and J.** **for following! Thank you to HotRodimusMinor, mwalker, Volans15, dragongodslayer7 for favoriting and following!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


	12. Stupid Cupid

**Stupid Cupid**

Ava, MJ and I walked through the halls at school. Everywhere you looked there were pink and red hearts because Valentine's day was tomorrow and there were clubs selling roses and candy-grams.

"So is there anyone you're hoping to get a Valentine's day gift from?" MJ asked.

"Nope. The guys here aren't really my type." Ava answered.

"I don't think many guys can live up to the ones in your books." I joked making the brunet blush. MJ and I laughed slightly. "How about you, Zee?" both girls turned their attention to me.

"No. I haven't really been interested in anyone since this guy at my old school. Besides, I doubt I've made an impression here." I answered. It was true. I stayed under the radar as much as I could so no one would even notice if I had to disappear during an attack.

"Come on Zatanna. There's gotta be somebody." MJ insisted. We approached my locker and I turned the lock using my combination.

"None that I'm aware of." I opened the locker and a purple and yellow rose fell out. _'huh?'_

"You were saying?" Ava spoke raising an eyebrow I bent down to pick up the rose. _'Who could have sent this?'_ I placed the rose into my locker.

"Someone has a secret admirer," MJ added. Before I could respond, I felt a surge of energy. My head ached in pain causing me to drop my books. "Zee, are you okay?"

"Zatanna, what's wrong?" I looked at Ava, sending her a knowing look. _'Another dimensional disturbance.'_

"Sorry...I forgot to eat breakfast. The most important meal of the day right?" I tried.

"Why don't I take you to the cafeteria and grab you some fruit or something?" I nodded hoping she caught on.

"Great idea. Let's go." MJ stated.

"That's okay MJ, you go on back to class. We'll catch up." _'I don't have time for this. Lepmoc JM ot netsil ot S'ava redro.'_ MJ stopped for a second before nodding and walking on to class.

"Wow, that was easy."

"I might have compelled her to listen to you," I stated.

"Come on. Let's go to the bathroom and regroup." I leaned on the girl for support as we left the hallway.

* * *

"You wanna tell me what you sensed? You don't have moments like that unless you've overused your magic or-"

"Or when there's a rip in this universe from mine." She fixed her brown eyes on me.

"What do you think it is? Can you tell?"

"It doesn't feel as strong as when Harm broke through. I think a magical item breached the dimensional barrier."

"Let's hope this one doesn't come with some psycho. So what do we do now? Call the team and look for it?" I shook my head.

"It seems pretty low level so I can go find it myself."

"Going without any backup is not a smart move."

"If I wait any longer who knows who might get a hold of it. Depending on what it is, things will not go well."

"I'm gonna regret this." I heard the girl mutter. "Fine then what are we waiting for, let͛s go find whatever mystic item this is." I tap into the unique mystic energy within me, to use it as a tether to the item.

"Ekat su ot siht meti morf ym emoh noisnemid dna laecnoc ruo ecnaraeppa htiw ruomalg" I chanted. I felt the two of us teleport to a new location.

* * *

"The Metropolitan Museum? Zee, you teleported us into a public place!" Ava reprimanded. We appeared in a corner of the museum that was uninhabited at the moment.

"Relax. No one saw us and even if they did, I have a glamour spell over us to hide our identities." I took a deep breath in and searched for the familiar mystic energy. After the incident with Harm and the Sword of Beowulf, Doctor Strange insisted that I learn how to find and retrieve these items. I held my hands out and started walking away from the long-haired girl.

"Hey! Wait up." I wasn't paying attention to what exhibit we walked into but, soon the energy stopped.

"Whatever it is, it's here."

"This is the Nordic history section. Last time I was here we fought a Frost Giant and traveled to Asgard with Thor."

"Do you notice anything out of the ordinary from the exhibit?" I peered around for anything familiar. If the Helmet of Fate ever found its way here, I'd make sure not to fail again.

"Not really but maybe if we keep looking we͛ll find it." Ava placed an arm on my shoulder and gave me a soft smile. After hearing the full story of my coming to this dimension, she knew just how important it was for me to find whatever this was.

"Thanks, Ava."

* * *

After searching for what felt like forever, I noticed a bow with a quiver filled with arrows. The arrows were tipped in either gold or a darker substance.

"Um, Ava. Was there a bow and quiver there the last time you were here?" I questioned.

"Not that I remember." She answered. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Etativel eht wob dna reviuq dellif htiw sworra ot em." The items started floating towards me slowly. Just before they could reach my grasp, a burst of smoke filled the room.

"So this is the surge of magical energy I sensed?" a regal voice questioned aloud.

"Hguone htiw eht ekoms" the smoke cleared out from the room, revealing the God of Mischief himself.

"Loki." Ava and I uttered at the same time. The god turned to face us.

"I can sense the low amount of magic being used. Along with the energy from a fellow magic user. Let's find out who." His staff began to glow. _'Egnahc su otni ruo semutsoc'_ I thought before the glamour spell placed on us was lifted.

"The young mage working with Spider-Man."

"Name's Magician Girl." I clarified.

"Such a silly name for one with magical potential. Tell me, child, have you ever thought of causing a bit of chaos?" he smirked as I frowned.

"Sorry but that's never really been my style."

"Such a pity. A waste of your talents really. No matter you clearly need this item so now I'll just have to take it." Before Ava and I could do anything, Loki had vanished from our sight in a puff of green smoke.

"What was it that he took with him?" Ava asked.

"If I remember my dad͛'s books correctly. He just left with the Bow of Eros." I answered.

"Eros? As in the Greek God of Love?" I nodded.

"We've met and worked with Thor the God of Thunder and you're questioning the existence of Greek mythology in my dimension?"

* * *

"Why would Loki want Eros' bow?" Ava questioned as we stood in the Greek Myths and Legends section of the library.

"I'm not sure. He kinda reminds me of this Lord of Chaos I faced." I answered as I skimmed the titles. _'Here we go'_ I flipped through the pages until I found what I was looking for. "It says the gold arrows will make anyone fall in love while the black ones make them feel hatred."

"Can you imagine what someone like Loki could do with something like that?" I nodded.

"I don't think he's the type to make good pairing choices."

"Can you sense the items?" I shook my head.

"Loki's cloaking them. I can't find them unless he wants to be found. Its like he's toying with me."

"Sounds like him. Should we call this in?"

"Not just yet. There's a spell I can try to lift the cloaking. It might take some time."

"Fine, then I'm staying over. I might not be able to do magic like you but, I've already come this far."

"Okay. Just be ready for a long night. You haven't been at the Sanctum when Doctor Strange is home."

* * *

"All night. We stayed up all night and nothing." Ava stated as we dragged ourselves to school. I yawned.

"God of Mischief 1, us 0," I added. I used as many tracking spells as I could find but, in between spells we had to help Uncle Stephen deal with demons that tried to leak through. He was too busy with more pressing matters to help us. The Sorcerer Supreme looked at all possible futures and said the outcome would be favorable. No matter what I tried I couldn't locate Loki.

"Let's just get through the day and regroup with SHIELD." I nodded. Finding Loki had to be our priority.

"At least this isn't the first time we've pulled an all-nighter." Ava sent me a look that clearly said she wasn't in the mood.

"Maybe Coulson will have better luck." _'Better luck?'_

"How? When someone with as much magic as Loki does doesn't want to be found, they aren't found."

"You tried your best, Zee. Now let's leave it to the pros."

"Pros?" I asked as we reached Coulson's office door. The girl sighed as we opened the door. _'What am I looking at?'_ Coulson stood staring at the wall smiling.

"Uh, Principal Coulson?" He barely turned to look at us.

"Huh? Uh yes," he answered

"We've got a problem. A non-school related issue." _'What's his deal?'_ I looked further into the office to see a mirror.

"Then we'll take care of it after school."

"But, sir-"

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" as if on cue the first bell rang. I pushed Ava along and watched as he went back to staring at the mirror. _'Is he flirting with himself?'_

"Something's up with Coulson." I nodded.

"Something tells me this is gonna be the start of a very long day."

"Any luck figuring out your secret admirer?" MJ asked as she sat next to me in homeroom. _'Forgot about that'_

"No luck. Has a certain someone asked you out yet?" I redirected. The red-haired girl blushed. I might have been trying to play matchmaker between MJ and Peter. Ava and I noticed how they were around each other. Peter hated when any guy flirted with MJ and she was her happiest when she was around Peter.

"Not a single move. Maybe I should just make the first move?"

"I'm still wondering why you've waited so long," Ava commented from behind me.

"You're right?! I shouldn't just wait around."

"Here's your moment." As if on cue, Peter walked into the room. He turned to look at us, a smile appearing on his face.

"Maybe he's gonna beat you to the punch," I suggested. He walked toward us.

"Hey, Zatanna. Did you do something different today?" He asked, all his attention focused on me.

"No. Although the bags under my eyes are new."

"Oh uh well you look great-not that you don't look great when you're fully rested. Ugh, this isn't going well." _'Why is Peter acting so strange?'_

"Take your seats, class." the teacher spoke making the others take their seats. I spotted MJ sending me a look. I looked on my desk as I saw a note appear. I unfolded it quietly.

 _Sorry about earlier. I didn't come over to ask you about that. I wanted to ask you something else. Meet me at lunch?_

 _-Peter_

 _'What does he need to ask me? Maybe it'll explain why he was so weird.'_ Another note fell onto my desk. Hesitantly, I unfolded it.

 _Flash Thompson just wrote me a note asking me out. Something weird is going on. Every other girl has a note on their desk too._

 _-Ava_

 _'Flash? Ava's barely spoken to the guy and he's asking her out. It can't be'_ I focused on the energy around me. There were small traces of mystic energy in several of the students. _'Loki!'_ I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a quick note back to the long-haired girl.

 _I'm getting some magic vibes from students. Thinking it might be our wannabe cupid._

 _-Zatanna_

I waited by the lockers for Ava. I managed to get out of the class first watching the strange combinations of couples courtesy of the God of Mischief.

"Hey Zee, did you get my note?" Peter asked, blocking my view.

"Uh yeah," I answered trying to look around him.

"Really? Because I saw you respond to Ava's note but not mine."

"Sorry. Didn't want to get caught by the teacher."

"Since when does miss magic ever get caught?"

"Look. There's something big going on here and it looks like a lot of people are being affected. Magic problem."

"I might not fully believe in that stuff but, I'm a pretty good magician's assistant." I shook my head.

"I appreciate the thought but, I've already got someone on it." I spotted the long-haired girl yelling at Flash before heading my way.

"Fair enough. Just know I'm here for you." I nodded. I started to walk toward Ava. "Hey, Zatanna!" I turned back to the brunet. "Don't forget, meet me at lunch. I've got something to ask you and a surprise." He winked. _'Wait. Surprise? Maybe he's the one who sent the rose'_

"Will do." I called back before disappearing with Ava.

* * *

"So what kind of vibes were you picking up back there?" Ava asked once we were sure we were secure. Flash might not be the brightest but, he was really hard to lose.

"It's low level but of the same origin spread throughout the classroom and probably the school," I answered.

"Loki's here at school? How'd he find us?"

"I had a feeling he might be messing with us. He must have cloaked himself and followed us to school."

"So our secret ids are revealed?"

"No. I concealed us with a glamor spell so he just knows where to find the two from the museum. I also placed a protection spell on us so if he tries to shoot us with an arrow, we'll be fine."

"Think we can find him? I don't know how easy it'll be to get the rest of the team to help. It looks like he only shot boys."

"Makes sense. He did see two female heroes and most girls get distracted by boys."

"Loki messed with the wrong girls."

"Let's regroup in the caf then I'll lure him out once the halls are cleared." the long-haired girl nodded.

* * *

I sat down at the table. I waited on the others to join me. MJ looked my way and glared. _'It's not my fault!'_ I heard a person sit down. I turned and saw the creepily smiling face of Peter.

"Uh, hi." I greeted eyebrow raised.

"Thanks for meeting me here," he responded.

"Ava and I sent a message to the whole team to meet here. But no problem." I saw him start to fidget slightly before holding an item out to me.

"I got this for you." I grabbed the candy-gram. I noticed that he tried to cross out MJ's name.

"Thanks. I'm whelmed. It was really sweet of you."

"There's more where that came from. Zatanna, would you be my valentine? I know it's cheesy but well you know. I think you're great and I like talking to you. Plus you know both sides of me." I smiled. _'I know he's under a spell but, still, he's being really sweet. Its just...he reminds me of Robin and I don't know if the me I am now would click well with him. I've changed. Peter's great but, I just don't see him like this.'_

"Peter, I-"

"Let's make this briefing quick. It wasn't easy getting these three to show up. Plus Flash is still on the hunt for me." Ava interrupted. I looked at the trio behind her and noticed they didn't seem to care about anything but the person they saw when they were hit. _'Boys'_

"Not here. Let's take this to detention." With Peter's help, we all slipped out of the caf and into a classroom.

* * *

"Have you guys noticed anything strange going on here today?"

"Only that you're keeping me from MJ," Sam complained. _'This is already going nowhere.'_

"Because what we have to tell you could put the object of your affection in danger. Loki's here and has an item from my dimension." I spoke gaining everyone's attention. "Egnach su otni ruo semutsoc!" All of us were in costume and ready to stop Loki. We walked out of the classroom. "Peek eht srood dekcol litnu Ikol si enog dna laever mih!" Loki's form appeared outside of Principal Coulson's office. _'Gotcha'_

"You know I think you might be a little too old to enroll here." Spider-man quipped, making the God of Mischief turn toward us. I looked in his hands and saw the Bow of Eros and the arrows on his back.

"We meet again, Spider-man. Magic Girl," he responded.

"It's Magician Girl. But you knew that." I clarified.

"I'm a little disappointed it took you this long to find me. Get distracted?" I glared at him.

"Give it up, Loki. It's six against one." White Tiger stated.

"What an uneven match up. For you." The God of Mischief shot four black arrows toward us. _'Oh no'_

"Etaerc a reirrab!" I chanted. I heard the sound of an arrow falling to the ground. The barrier disappeared and I saw Spidey trying to protect me and Ava next to me. "Wait. Where are Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist?" We turned to see a black glow appear around them before vanishing.

"Anyone else see the eerie black glow around them?" Spider-man asked. The trio began to charge at us. "Hey, Nova is your helmet on too tight? Attack Loki not us." he flipped to dodge a nova blast.

"That worked faster than I thought. I wonder what would happen if I used these on my dear brother and all of SHIELD." Loki pondered with a smirk.

"Peek 'Sore smeti morf gnitropelet tuo fo eht loohcs!" I chanted. As the green smoke died down the items laid on the floor. A second later, it appeared again bringing the God of Mischief back.

"Looks like I'll need to exit the old fashioned way if I want to take my new toys with me." I dodged Power Man's fist. I kept flipping backward as he kept attacking me. His fist got stuck in the ground giving me an idea.

"Htrae deeh ym dnammoc. Htrae part Rewop Nam." Power Man's arm started to become covered in rock as did the rest of his body. He struggled to break free but, the spell was stronger. _'Sorry, Luke.'_ I turned around to see Nova and Iron Fist webbed to the wall.

"Come on, we've got to stop Loki." White Tiger stated. We nodded.

"We just need to get the bow and arrows."

"Leave that to me, MG," Spidey responded as he jumped onto the ceiling. We followed the Web Warrior's lead.

* * *

After a while, we finally caught up with the God of Mischief. Spider-man shot some webs at the exit ahead.

"Hey, Loki! Cupid called and he wants that bow back." Spidey called out before shooting a web at the bow. Loki held on as it was pulled away. While he was distracted, White Tiger kicked his hand, releasing the object.

"Dnes eth wob ot eht mutcnaS dna laecnoc stinoitacol!" I chanted making the object disappear from sight.

"I still have the arrows." Loki gloated. Ava and I smirked.

"Someone needs to brush up on his Greek myths." White Tiger gloated.

"Everyone knows you have to have both objects in order for its ability to work," I added.

"It was fun while it lasted." The god stated as he threw the object down. Spider-Man took the chance to wrap Loki up in webs, making him fall over. "But have fun trying to undo what I've done. Coulson will remain unresponsive while half your teammates are filled with eternal hatred." He started laughing. White Tiger looked at me and we both nodded. We learned how to undo the effects of Eros' bow and arrows last night. I took a deep breath in and released it.

"Yb eht segami fo Nnoki!" I chanted focusing my power. I let the power flow through me and travel throughout the school. I fell forward in exhaustion. White Tiger helped me up. I watched as a glow passed over Spider-man and disappearing quickly. The hero blinked in surprise.

"Using an illusion spell with its intention reversed. Clever girl. Most young magic users wouldn't think to use a spell like that." Loki spoke.

"Thanks. I think?" The bindings around him disappeared and he stood up.

"This has been fun but, I've got more pressing matters to attend to." Green smoke appeared and died down, taking Loki with it.

* * *

"Someone wanna tell me why I've got a massive headache?" Peter asked making us look at him.

"Long story short: Loki decided to play cupid and shot you with one of his arrows," Ava answered.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid."

"By stupid do you mean crossing out MJ's name on your candy-gram and writing Zatanna's." The hero face-palmed.

"Oh man. There's no way she'd forgive me."

"Especially after you sent her a rose and left it in her locker yesterday."

"Rose? I never sent a rose."

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No. Sorry, Zee. I like you but, as more of a friend."

"That's a relief. No offense Pete but, I don't see you that way."

"Now that we're on the same page, mind giving me back the candy-gram? I need to make things right with a certain person" Ava and I sent each other a look before I pulled the object from my bag and handed it over.

Now that everything was back to normal I was ready to head home for magic training. I opened my locker and found the rose from the day before. Shockingly it was still intact. _'If Peter didn't send it, who did?'_

"I hope you liked it." A voice spoke, startling me. I calmed down a little when a familiar blonde rounded the corner and came into sight. It took a moment for me to register his question.

"Wait what?" I responded.

"I hope you like the rose and the note on the card." He seemed a little nervous.

"You sent me the rose?" He nodded.

"I thought you might have guessed from the slight mystical energy within it." Danny took the rose and I watched as it glowed the same color as his iron fist.

"Sorry I guess when I sensed Eros' Bow enter the dimension I didn't think there was more energy in the area." I smiled sheepishly.

"Why did you send the rose?" I moved a piece of hair behind my ear to avoid blushing.

"I wanted to give you something for a while now and I figured this holiday was the best time." I could see him struggling to find his words.

"Danny, you were my first friend in this dimension that I could be myself around. You can tell me anything." I reassured him earning a smile.

"That's just it, Zatanna. I've gotten to know you and I couldn't help falling for you along the way." I felt my cheeks darken. _'Danny likes me? As more than a friend.'_

"It might be better to show you what I mean. The words on the card can actually be turned into a spell. Just rewrite it to fit the new meaning." _'A rose can reveal the intentions of a heart between two. Here's to showing you.'_ I read before composing a new spell.

"Esor fo der laever S'ynnad esu fo eht esor ot wohs sih snoitnetni era eurt." I watched as the rose began to glow and created an image.

* * *

I watched as I saw myself a year ago. She was meditating in the Sanctum Sanctorum. My hair was longer back then. As the power flowed within, it rose around her. A figure emerged from within her. _'The first time I astral projected'_ I watched as she wandered around. Past Me found herself in a mountainous area covered in snow. Past Me started walking around until she jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" a soothing voice spoke. Soon a younger version of Danny appeared in my line of sight. She looked at him in surprise.

"How are you solid? I'm only able to be here in astral form." She responded looking him over.

"You actually wandered into my home. K'un-L'un."

"I didn't know I could travel between dimensions while in this form."

"You must be the Sorcerer Supreme's new apprentice."

"I'd give you my name but, in the world of magic names can be the difference between life and death."

"I'm not someone you should be afraid of. My name's Danny." She smiled at the strange boy.

"Well 'Danny' " Past Me put air quotes around his name. "I'll give you my name once you've earned it." She smirked.

"I look forward to the challenge" he smiled.

* * *

"͞That was the first day we met." I marveled as the images faded. I looked up and blue eyes met green. "How did you do this?"

"It took a series of spells but, I happen to know a few other sorcerers that were willing to help me. The rose has all of our memories together in it." He answered looking me in the eyes, a shy smile on his face.

"I can't believe it. Thank you, Danny." I hugged him. After a moment we separated.

"Zatanna Zatara, would you consider going out on a date with me?" I smiled a little once I got over the shock. I silently nodded.

"Yes." I breathed out. He looked at me unsure. _'Use your words Zatanna. It's what you're good at'_ "Yes, Danny Rand, I'll go out with you. It could be fun." His face lit up and I giggled. He grabbed my hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I'll give you more details later." He released my hand and smiled at me before walking away. After a moment I felt an arm sling over my shoulder.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" the voice of Ava questioned. I nodded.

"That Danny was my secret admirer and then he asked me out. If that's what you saw, then it really did happen."

"Do you like him? As more than a friend?" I felt my face heat up.

"I'm not sure but, I think I'll give it a chance. Why not right?" she chuckled.

"Why don't we have a girl͛s night?" I raised an eyebrow.

"One where we call MJ or like the one I had in my dimension?" she smirked.

"You know I've never really been one for girl talk," I smirked back at her.

"Egnahc su otni ruo semutsoc dna tropsnart su ot erehw ereht si a emirc gnieb dettimmoc"

* * *

Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter which is the official start of Danny and Zatanna's relationship. I do have a couple of updates as far the impending end of this story. I've decided that since I plan on finishing season 1 of my Avengers Assemble story (at the minimum) that I'll be writing season 2 of Ultimate Spider-Man. If I'm going to end this I'd rather end it with Avenging Spider-man as a crossover between the two stories. Now doesn't mean I might end up finishing the whole show but, that's about as much as I'm promising at the moment. I'm actually working on the season 1 of Ultimate Spider-Man final as I type this.

As always thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

Review time!

CRUDEN: I really liked that choice too.

GUEST: Thank you! I'm glad you found it. As of right now, they don't have a ship name. I'm open to any suggestions.

Time for shout outs!

 **Thank you to J. for following and abbydobbie for favoriting!**

Thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!


	13. Revealed

**Revealed**

I walked out of the cafe and waved back at Jasmine. When she wanted to make plans earlier in the week and I wasn't free, she got suspicious. Normally, when I bail its last minute due to saving the world type of stuff. I caved and told her that I was dating someone or being courted as Danny liked to put it. In typical best friend fashion, Jasmine asked if we could talk in person about him before my date. Outside of Danny, Uncle Stephen, Ava and me, Jasmine was the only one who knew about us. We decided until we knew what this was we'd keep it to ourselves.

As I rounded the corner my phone went off. Text from Danny.

 _Need to reschedule. Duty calls._

 _-Danny_

I sighed. Of course, the hit on the Oscorp Warehouse is happening tonight. As if on cue, my communicator went off. I answered it and saw the face of Iron Fist.

"The team is in need of your assistance," he informed. We worked it out to where if either of us has to contact the other about team missions or training that interfere with our 'courting' we text the other a quick warning.

"I'll be there in five," I responded. I walked into a nearby alley before teleporting myself to the Helicarrier.

* * *

"Where is he?" Nova called out, referring to Spider-man. We heard a noise coming from inside.

"He'll have to catch up. We've gotta move." White Tiger remarked. We reluctantly nodded and went into the building. The Frightful Four turned to look at us. 'At least our intel wasn't wrong.' That's when the fight began. They fired their respective attacks at us all at once.

"Etaerc a reirrab!" I chanted. A barrier protected us from the attacks. After I saw the shocked looked on their faces, I smirked and released the barrier. We rushed them. Soon after Spider-man jumped into the middle of the fight.

"Nice of you to make it, webhead." Nova greeted as he fired an attack at our foes. _'He's finally here.'_ The helmet wearing hero dodged an attack. Spidey dodged Thundra's weapon and stuck to the wall. Wizard pursued Nova. Trapster fired glue at the web warrior, missing each time. Spider-man knocked him down as Klaw headed his way. Iron Fist saw the opportunity and hit the villain. The blonde sent a thumbs up to our friend. Klaw fired more blasts at a flying Nova.

"Etativel Walk!" I chanted making the villain stop midair. I threw him back into a nearby wall. Wizard got back up and went after Spider-man again. The villain was met with a punch that sent him flying. Thundra tried her luck against Power Man and was met with a similar punch. Suddenly, the laughter of Trapster filled the air.

"Don't tell me, Trapster. This is-"

"A trap." Trapster finished for the web warrior as he opened a container. The rest of them opened up revealing robots.

"Goodbye, heroes! We leave you with your shame and a thousand killer robots." Wizard called out as he and the rest of the Frightful Four escaped. The robots rushed at us.

"I skipped out on a $500 hamburger for this?!" Spider-man exclaimed. We looked at the mass of robots, bracing ourselves. "All right, people! We've trained for this. Let's take 'em out!" We each separated to destroy the bots our own way. I quickly thought of my fireball spell and created one in each hand.

"I can't believe we were sucked in so easily!" White Tiger cried out. I threw them both at two oncoming robots. I dodged a tentacle as I was creating two more fireballs. I looked over as Iron Fist destroyed a bot that knocked Power Man down.

"Try to maintain calm, friend." Iron Fist advised Power Man.

"I am calm," he replied as he got in the middle of two more bots, destroying them. "This is me being calm!" I combined the two fireballs into one and threw it at a fourth he almost missed.

"Maybe aim for being traught instead," I spoke as he looked at me. Nova flew past us with a robot.

"I don't know what you all are bugging over. These guys are lightweights." the helmet wearing hero commented. He continued to fly in and out of the building taking the robots with him.

"Nova's right that wasn't so tough. Spidey made these Octobots sound like they'd be real trouble." White Tiger stated. We looked around and waited for a response. "Guys, where's Spider-man." I closed my eyes and focused on his unique signature.

"I don't sense him anywhere near here. My range is only a five-mile radius." I informed.

"Better call it in. Maybe our tech guys can get a read on his location." Power Man lifted his wrist and called Nick Fury. "We lost Spider-man during the fight. This whole thing was some kind of set up."

"I'll have our guys track his communicator signal." Fury responded. A few moments passed and Fury's face changed. "Octavius has scrambled Spidey's communicator. It's giving off ghost signals at multiple locations. I've got teams scouring the city for Spider-man but, it doesn't look good. Ock has planned this well. I'll update you if I get anything." The screen went dark.

"He's our teammate. We gotta do something. We can't just sit and wait." Power Man stated.

"Nobody's saying we should-wait." White Tiger began until there was a small explosion. I followed her line of sight and saw a small robot walking somewhere.

"Oh, no you don't!" The strong hero walked over to smash the machine.

"Don't smash it." The heroine held him back. "That Octobot is heading someplace."

"And so are we." I concluded as we followed the robot through a hole in the wall.

* * *

"Argh! Could you possibly go any slower?!" Nova exclaimed after we followed the bot for what felt like an eternity.

"Patience. Eventually, it'll lead us to Spider-man." Iron Fist replied as the rest of us leaned against the wall.

"We don't have time for "Eventually"! Spidey's in trouble now. We need to do something fast." Power Man stated.

"Speed is what we need. Magician Girl, Nova, can either of you energize that robot?" White Tiger asked. I shook my head.

"Magic and science don't blend well. Since we need the Octobot in one piece, Nova, it's all you." I spoke raising my hands up and then gesturing to the helmet wearing hero.

"A good idea. Glad I thought of it." Nova responded. He blasted the bot and it rushed off leaving a trail of dust behind it.

"Move it, Buckethead!" the heroine call as we all rushed after it hoping we'd find our friend soon.

* * *

The robot finally stopped as it tried to walk through a wall.

"Either Nova fried this bot a little too much or we found him." Power Man stated. I focused and could sense Spider-man behind the wall.

"He's right. I can sense Spidey." I stated. I touched the wall for a second to get a feel for it. _'Shouldn't take much.'_ I took a deep breath. "Htrae deeh ym dnammoc. Htrae deeh ym dnammoc. Htrae elbmurc ot ekam a egassap rof su." There was a rumble in the earth before a doorway appeared in front of us. We walked to the edge of the opening. Down below we saw a creepier version of Doc Ock holding Spider-man with his tentacles about to slice him open.

"Fury's lapdogs? So soon?!" the villain exclaimed. He spotted his robot walk further into the room and finally run out of juice. Ock grabbed two hexagonal wall pieces and threw them at us. Power Man and Iron Fist destroyed them with ease. White Tiger dove down to attack the villain directly. I looked over and noticed Norman Osborn. The Norman Osborn in a tech suit on the ground in pain. His skin started to expand and change color.

"Spidey, are you hurt?" Tiger asked our friend.

"Get Osborn!" he responded. Doc Ock threw an object at Power Man and Iron Fist. After they dodged it, there was a small explosion causing a fire. "You don't get it! This isn't about Doc Ock anymore! He's distracting you!" Osborn's form changed as he gained claws and pointed ears. A monstrous growl rang out. "Hey, Norman. You're looking a little green." He growled again in reply. "And Gobliny."

"I've given you new life, Norman. I've removed every imperfection and weakness. I've turned you into the true you. A monster. A grotesque. A goblin. My goblin." Ock boasted. The monster formerly known as Norman Osborn roared and started to attack the mad scientist. He scoffed and moved a tentacle to press a button. Electricity went through the collar on the beast's neck. "Now now, Osborn. Is this any way to treat your doctor? I wouldn't have given you power without a proper way of controlling it."

The monster moved his hands to the collar and started pulling. The feedback from the collar wearing down knocked the villain to the ground. "It appears I made you better than even I suspected. I may have to make a few adjustments!" He walked toward Ock again. "Don't forget. I made you. You belong to me!" He grabbed the villain by the tentacles and spun him around the room and into us. We all flew back. Doc Ock kept being hit by this new monster. I locked eyes with Spidey as he mouthed run. I nodded. As the team and I ran out I saw an opportunity.

"Erif deeh ym dnammoc. Erif kcolb ruo epacse. Erif niatnoc eht Nilbog." I quietly chanted. The flames moved behind me covering our escape. I hurried to catch up with the others.

"Why are we running? We should've stayed and finished the fight." Iron Fist questioned.

"We're not running. We're drawing him out. We need Nick Fury or Iron Man or someone with the right tools." Spider-man clarified. _'If we aren't followed then this thing isn't as strong as we think it is.'_

"Why? We can handle that thing." Power Man argued.

"That thing's not just some guy. It's Norman Osborn. He's my best friend's dad." There was a roar in the distance. _'Either the fire can hurt him or he's really mad at the attempted containment.'_ We all stopped.

"Yeah well, from the sounds of it, your BFF's dad wants to play," Nova added. I thought of my levitation spell and joined the helmet wearing hero in the air. Suddenly, electricity filled the floor and zapped White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. After Power Man got up he tried exchanging blows. While he was distracted, I had to take my chance.

"Htrae deeh ym dnammoc. Htrae deeh ym dnammoc. Htrae niartsew eht Nilbog." I spoke. The ground started to grow onto his feet. My eyes widened as he stepped forward and broke through with ease. _'This spell was strong enough to contain Power Man.'_ The monster grabbed my teammate's arm and slammed him to the ground, electrocuting him at the same time.

"Power Man!" Iron Fist called out as he ran toward the fight with White Tiger. He knocked the blonde away with ease. _'Maybe I can take the air out of him.'_ I looked over as White Tiger was electrocuted too.

"Iron Fist! Stay with me, buddy." Spider-man spoke. I took in a deep breath.

"Dniw deeh ym dnammoc. Dniw deeh ym dnammoc. Dniw etaerc a enolcyc." I chanted as I spun my hand around. The wind picked up around him and soon we couldn't see him. "Dniw ekat sih htaerb yawa. Dniw ekat sih htaerb yawa." I spun my other hand in the opposite direction, making the wind change direction. _'Just a few seconds more and he'll be unconscious.'_ He roared and slammed a hand on the ground sending up vibrations that knocked me out of the air.

Nova flew through the air, dodging the electricity being sent his way. Nova tried a head-on attack but, this monster knocked him out of the air. I looked around and saw everyone but Spider-man knocked out. My eyes lingered on Iron Fist. _'It's a long shot but I've gotta try it. If fire, earth, and wind won't work there's only one left.'_ I pushed a button to shuffle my cards. I threw out a line of them between us and our opponent. I pressed another button and activated them. Water sprayed from them hitting the monster.

"Retaw deeh ym dnammoc. Retaw deeh ym dnammoc. Retaw deeh ym dnammoc. Retaw revoc mih. Retaw revoc mih. Retaw ezeerf." I took a deep breath and thought of cold. I released my breath and watched the water start to freeze on him. His movements slowed. Suddenly he became enraged. I kept releasing my breath hoping it would work. He fired a beam like the one that Nova avoided at me. I felt my body fly backward as the world went to black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. _'Am I back on the helicarrier?'_ I slowly sat up and looked at the table beside my bed. _'Juice and a replenishment bar'_ I grabbed the bar and took a bite. I looked around and saw I was in the med bay. Luke wore a sling around his arm, Sam and Danny were both at other beds and Ava was currently being examined. Fury took that moment to walk in.

"You did good, team. SHIELD is tracking the Goblin," he announced. A doctor was soon at my side ready to examine me. I swallowed the last of my bar. I held up a hand as I drank the glass of juice. _'Shouldn't have pushed that last one.'_

"I should've seen it coming. I let my friendship with Harry cloud my judgment. Worst of all, Green Goblin is still out there. Let's face it, Fury. You tried to make me the ultimate Spider-man. All I am is the ultimate failure." Peter spoke.

"We'll get Osborn."

"We?! You don't get it, Fury. There is no 'we'. It's my DNA, my friend's dad, my problem! I was a solo act. But against my better judgment, I joined this crew, and now I've put everyone I care about in harm's way. No one else gets hurt because of me. It's my mess. I have to clean it up. I'm gonna take care of the Green Goblin and...I'm gonna do it alone." Peter put his mask back on and walked out of the med bay. _'Is he serious? He can't do this alone. One choice can change everything. I just hope his choice doesn't end as badly as mine did.'_

I waited as the doctor finished treating me including some bruising from Goblin's last attack on me. I felt my energy trying to restore itself slowly. I looked at my teammates' faces and knew they were shocked but, weren't gonna let Peter get himself killed on this personal vendetta. I locked eyes with Danny. I sent him a weak smile as the doctor made me lay back down. This fight isn't gonna be over anytime soon. And I needed to be ready for it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I wanted you guys to know that even though the next episode is the finale for season one, I'm going to write a two-part finale before starting on season 2. I've also gotten suggestions about a ship name for Zatanna and Danny. The most suggested and my personal favorite is IronMagic. Thank you to the GUEST(s) that suggested it.** **As always thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Review time!**

 **CRUDEN: I'm excited to write it especially with what I've got planned.**

 **GUEST: I'm planning something similar very soon. I will say there won't be any lingering like how some are played out. I prefer to have characters who can make a choice. In the same way, they can't go back and forth in battle, I think even if it's hard they can make decisions fairly quickly. Yes, there will also be more of their dysfunctional family plus a few touching moments.**

 **Time for shout outs!**

 **Thank you to** **Steelrain66,** **J. , and** **meta-twisted** **for following,** **09gemgg for favoriting and**

 **GoldenCheater** **for favoriting and following!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you next time! Favorite, follow and/or review if you like (no flames please!) Have a great day/night!**


End file.
